73 Games that Came & Went
by Skyheart033
Summary: We all know about the 74th and 75th Hunger Games, but what about the stories we were never told? What about the Hunger Games that were forgotten? This is where you can read about the arenas that were abandoned and the tributes who were lost in time. These are the stories of the 73 other Hunger Games. *Not following the events of canon Games* 29/73
1. Introduction

**THE 73 OTHER HUNGER GAMES: THEIR STORIES**

We've heard of Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, the victors that competed in the 75th Hunger Games and the tributes that competed in the 74th. But what about the ones that came before them, the ones that were slowly forgotten as time went on?

Yes, some of them _were_ 'unforgettable' as Katniss and Peeta were, some were ordinary and 'weak'. However, in the end, they were all the same, and that's why I will be telling their stories.

 **A/N: So, if you haven't guessed, this is my version of what could have happened in Hunger Games history: from the very first Games to the 73** **rd** **, right before the Rebellion. I'll try to update this along with the SYOT, so hopefully there will be plenty to read! Anyway, hope you all enjoy this.**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	2. 1st Hunger Games - Oak Forest

**THE 1** **ST** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **The 1** **st** **Hunger Games was not complicated. The tributes were sent into a thick forest, very simple for the Gamemakers' first attempt. There were no hovercrafts, mutts or even sponsors.**

 **The Gamemakers didn't want to push themselves…not yet. There would be plenty of time for all sorts of perils later, in the years to come, but for now, all they wanted was for the Districts to realize what kind of event this was. A deathmatch that was mandatory to watch in every home, with their children in the centre of it.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia of the 1** **st** **Hunger Games was filled with food and water, but only a few select weapons. These weapons were swords, knives and spears.**

 **LANDSCAPE**

 **As mentioned above, the 1** **st** **Games was set in a thick deciduous forest, with very tall and wide trees. There was a small lake to the north, and a few small clearings, but other than that, it was very plain.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Glitter Advonsi – District 1 female, 16

\- Hawk Blackwells – District 1 male, 18

\- Jadea Hill – District 2 female, 15

\- Joshua Peters – District 2 male, 15

\- Lindi Harrows – District 3 female, 15

\- Vextor Whyte – District 3 male, 14

\- Bianca Dark – District 4 female, 16

\- Jacob Banks – District 4 male, 12

\- Harrietta Stone – District 5 female, 14

\- Norman MacDonald – District 5 male, 17

\- Rhoda Jonas – District 6 female, 17

\- Samuel Johnston – District 6 male, 13

\- Christiana Sharpe – District 7 female, 18

\- Gordon Fields – District 7 male, 15

\- Kya Marron – District 8 female, 16

\- Thomas Trinn – District 8 male, 16

\- Cherra Willowby – District 9 female, 17

\- Lud Mackles – District 9 male, 18

\- Daisy Hughs – District 10 female, 14

\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male, 17

\- Indigo Woods – District 11 female, 16

\- Leo Maddan – District 11 male, 18

\- Lavender Steele – District 12 female, 14

\- Jackson Chesters – District 12 male, 12

 **THE GAMES  
**

Standing on their podiums with the afternoon sun blinding them, the tributes tremble in fear. All but one. The tall boy from 5, Norman MacDonald, gives the timer (now on 6 seconds,) a glare before stepping off his platform to run to the Cornucopia. In a split second, he is blown sky-high and the two girls who stand on either side of his podium are showered with blood. Lavender screeches and nearly falls off her pedestal, while Christiana seems to grit her teeth in an attempt not to throw up.

The timer reaches zero, but the tributes don't run. Instead, they stand stock-still, waiting for something to happen. Some tributes glance at their allies, some break down completely and start crying. Others remain perfectly calm.

An announcement suddenly rings out across the clearing. "Tributes of the first Hunger Games," a male voice says. "The mines have been deactivated. You may begin."

The first to jump off is the boy from 1, Hawk. He signals to the others that it's safe and runs towards the Cornucopia.

But still nobody is sure. A few run to the Cornucopia, but most tributes run away, trying to avoid conflict with the others. The tributes who stay at the Cornucopia discover that there is food and water aplenty there, so make an alliance: Hawk, Glitter, Rhoda, Kya, Lindi and Leo. They gather supplies and take a weapon each before setting up a camp outside the entrance.

No deaths occur at the Bloodbath, but a few hours later, Jackson and Thomas meet. Jackson, more hungry, tired and younger than his opponent, is much weaker and Thomas manages to strangle him after a long battle. When he realizes what he has done, Thomas flees into the forest, regretting his actions.

The night passes slowly for some tributes as they stay up late, terrified that they might be being watched or stalked. The alliance at the Cornucopia make a fire, which unfortunately for them attracts a pair of tributes who have allied themselves: Jadea and Harrietta. Unwilling to back down, the two girls attack the group, but, in their weakened state, they are both injured badly. Jadea, after being delt a bad cut on her arm, manages to flee, abandoning her ally as Harrietta is killed by Kya and Hawk.

 **24** **th** **– Norman MacDonald, District 5 male**

 **23** **rd** **\- Jackson Chesters, District 12 male**

 **22** **nd** **– Harrietta Stone, District 5 female**

Day 2 dawns and some tributes also decide to head back to the Cornucopia in search of food. However, at the same time the big alliance moves away, hoping to explore the arena and look for more tributes.

Thus, a mini-Bloodbath happens at the Cornucopia, where a total of seven tributes gather. Out of them, Daisy, Lavender, Bianca and Samuel are killed. The remaining four (Joshua, Vextor, Ambro and Christiana) flee with their supplies.

By evening, no more deaths have occurred. Then, just before nightfall, the big alliance discover an abandoned camp with a smoking fire. They set up there for the night and are preparing to sleep when the owner of the camp, Joshua, appears. Once seeing the big alliance sleeping, he manages to silently kill Kya, Leo and Glitter, taking their supplies and hurrying away as Hawk begins to wake up.

 **21** **st** **– Daisy Hughs, District 10 female**

 **20** **th** **– Lavender Steele, District 12 female**

 **19** **th** **– Bianca Dark, District 4 female**

 **18** **th** **– Samuel Johnston, District 6 male**

 **17** **th** **– Kya Marron, District 8 female**

 **16** **th** **– Leo Maddan, District 11 male**

 **15** **th** **– Glitter Advonsi, District 1 female**

Day 3 dawns with 14 tributes remaining. Lindi, Hawk and Rhoda are the first to wake, and freak out when they see the dead bodies of their allies and the absence of their supplies. Hawk, being self-appointed leader of the group, decides they should track the killer. They set off into the trees with barely any food or water left.

Late in the afternoon, Jadea dies of blood loss.

Urged on by the cannon, Lindi, Hawk and Rhoda finally find Joshua's new, smaller camp by evening. Hawk kills him slowly and painfully, then they take back their supplies and settle down on his new campsite.

 **14** **th** **– Jadea Hill, District 2 female**

 **13** **th** **– Joshua Peters, District 2 male**

By nightfall, no more deaths have occurred. Already many tributes are dead, with just 12 remaining.

Day 4 comes with the sound of two cannon shots. Both Gordon and Jacob have died of dehydration.

More tributes are starting to frequent the Cornucopia, and today Thomas decides to head back for water. There, he finds Indigo, who has been camped there since yesterday morning. Although Indigo is armed, she takes pity on him and allows him to have a bottle of water and some dried fruit. Thomas thanks her and runs off, relieved to not be dead.

But the Capitol viewers are quickly getting bored, and so the Gamemakers decide to make the arena a little different. They manage to create a small flood in the northern lake of the arena, which no tributes have discovered yet. It washes down a tall slope built for that purpose and drowns the trio alliance. Satisfied with these deaths, they dry up the flood and the arena returns to normal.

 **12** **th** **– Gordon Fields, District 7 male**

 **11** **th** **– Jacob Banks, District 4 male**

 **10** **th** **– Rhoda Jonas, District 6 female**

 **9** **th** **– Lindi Harrows, District 3 female**

 **8** **th** **– Hawk Blackwells, District 1 male**

Days 5 and 6 pass slowly, and nobody dies. The tributes are starting to feel a little more at home in the arena, and are beginning to build proper camps and shelters now. With the trio gone, there is slightly less danger in the Games now.

However, it doesn't last long. In the evening of Day 7, Indigo, who is still camped in the Cornucopia, is ambushed by Ambro while she is sleeping. The strong boy manages to strangle her before taking her supplies and sword and leaving.

 **7** **th** **– Indigo Woods, District 11 female**

Tensions are high as Day 8 dawns. With only 6 tributes left, everyone is scared and nobody wants to leave their camp. However, Cherra and Lud, the two tributes from 9 that the others have so far ignored, suddenly come out of hiding together and begin to track down the other tributes. In the late afternoon, they find Vextor and kill him quickly, before stealing his supplies and moving on.

 **6** **th** **– Vextor Whyte, District 3 male**

On Day 9, the tributes are soaked to the skin in a sudden bout of rain which keeps the tributes in their camps for a while. The Gamemakers want to make sure the Games don't end too quickly.

By evening, the pair from 9 decide that only one can win. Cherra lets Lud kill her and the boy spends his night mourning her.

 **5** **th** **– Cherra Willowby, District 9 female**

By Day 10, there are four tributes left. Lud goes exploring for a while, hoping to find some other tributes, and does. He ambushes Thomas while he is still sleeping, earning himself a place in the Final Three.

However, it's obvious Lud isn't the only tribute who's on the move. Christiana comes out of hiding and journeys to the Cornucopia. However, there she meets Ambro, who has made another trip back, and the two attack each with full force. Badly injured, Christiana finds herself bleeding out by the wall of the Cornucopia as Ambro takes off with some new supplies. She dies shortly after.

 **4** **th** **– Thomas Trinn, District 8 male**

 **3** **rd** **– Christiana Sharpe, District 7 female**

Day 11 dawns and the rain has started again. However, this doesn't deter Lud. He moves away from his camp to find the last tribute, Ambro. Both are desperate to go home, but Lud is fully prepared to kill to return to his family.

Finally, by evening, Lud goes to the Cornucopia in the hopes that his opponent might be there too. However, he isn't alone. Little does he know that Ambro has been stalking him the whole time, waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

As Lud falls asleep, Ambro creeps up to him and slices his sword across his opponent's throat, killing him instantly. Raising his sword to the sky, he lets out a choked sound as he realizes that he has survived and won the Hunger Games.

 **THE VICTOR**

Ambro Fray, District 10 male

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Like many Victors after him, Ambro spiralled into depression a few days after he returned home to District 10. The memories of the Games eventually took over and he turned to alcoholism to try and dull the pain. Later, he resorted to morphling as well.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Ambro's family seem still in shock that he had won the Hunger Games.

"W-we never could have seen it coming," his mother, Lana, tells the camera. There are tears streaming down her face, though of happiness or sadness it's impossible to tell. "W-we j-just feel like we have lost him now. We can't believe it. We never thought he would do it. We never thought he would _kill_." His two brothers, Michael and Shepard, were unavailable for comment.

 **A/N: And that was the first Hunger Games. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 _ **~Sky~**_


	3. 2nd Hunger Games - Ruins of D13

**THE 2** **ND** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **The preparation for the 2** **nd** **Hunger Games was full of turmoil. The peoples of the Districts were angry about the first Games, and that their children had been slaughtered so mercilessly for the Capitol's amusement. Furthermore, many had been executed for their previous protests a year ago. So the Gamemakers decided to rub it in everyone's faces and make the second Games Arena a replica of District 13. Hovercrafts were created to tidy up the bodies and mutts were implemented, and the Gamemakers' technology was improved.**

 **The Hunger Games Academies (HGAs) had just been opened in Districts 1 & 2, meaning that the word 'Careers' was also starting to be used to describe these tributes. However, the proper Career alliance still didn't exist in the Games. The 'Career' tributes this year automatically bonded together.  
**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **This year, the Gamemakers wanted to make it trickier, so they only put weapons in the Cornucopia. Last year's 'Bloodbath' had been a bitter disappointment, and the people wanted to see some good violent deaths.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The landscape is the ruins of District 13. With leaning buildings, rubble, dust and even flickering fires in some places, the Gamemakers have certainly turned out a far more interesting arena this year.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Ariadne Bellchous – District 1 female, 17

\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male, 17

\- Vicki Callendon – District 2 female, 15

\- Dominic Forth – District 2 male, 18

\- Ciia Bonnley – District 3 female, 13

\- Kall Bucksworth – District 3 male, 16

\- Avrill Breakwater – District 4 female, 15

\- Shayne Hart – District 4 male, 16

\- Tinna Kingsley – District 5 female, 17

\- Marco Helms – District 5 male, 15

\- Rio Benedict – District 6 female, 14

\- Oliver Black – District 6 male, 17

\- Nisha Stubbings – District 7 female, 16

\- Connor O'Brian – District 7 male, 15

\- Lydia Cotters – District 8 female, 16

\- Bertie Long – District 8 male, 18

\- Demetria Hollytree – District 9 female, 17

\- Otis Barker – District 9 male, 14

\- Sunny Patchton – District 10 female, 15

\- Declan Grase – District 10 male, 12

\- Bluebell Marinn – District 11 female, 14

\- Aster Brooker – District 11 male, 16

\- Evelyn Barrells – District 12 female, 15

\- Hamish Takk – District 12 male, 16

 **THE GAMES**

The timer reaches zero and the gong rings out. The tributes have learned from last year. Some jump off their plates, dashing across the stony grey concrete to the Cornucopia, while others hesitate on their podiums, trying to decide whether to stay or leave.

One of these unlucky stragglers is Nisha, who is pulled off her podium by Ariadne. The District 1 girl, having trained this year, is easily stronger and manages to pin her against the podium while she strangles her to death. Nisha is the first to be killed.

Triggered by this turn of events, the other lingering tributes jump into action. Those not choosing to run to the Cornucopia don't miss out on much: after all, it's just weapons, and instead sprint away towards the mass of fallen buildings and cracked sidewalks that creates the ruins of District 13.

The Bloodbath takes the lives of six tributes this year, thanks to the 'Career' tributes…and another. Kall is surprisingly skilled with a sword, and kills a total of three tributes within the hour. These tributes are Lydia, Evelyn and Otis. Meanwhile, Vicki, Ariadne, Dominic and Midas kill off the other three between them: Rio, Tinna and Marco.

The day passes slowly with no deaths for a few hours. Then, by late evening, something exciting happens. Sunny and Ciia meet, but, both unarmed, they decide to form an alliance together. Soon after, however, their truce comes to an abrupt halt when Sunny is hit on the head with a fallen piece of concrete. She is killed instantly. Horrified, Ciia runs off.

Finally night falls with eight tributes dead and sixteen still remaining.

 **24** **th** **– Nisha Stubbings, District 7 female**

 **23** **rd** **– Lydia Cotters, District 8 female**

 **22** **nd** **– Evelyn Barrells, District 12 female**

 **21** **st** **– Otis Barker, District 9 male**

 **20** **th** **– Rio Benedict, District 6 female**

 **19** **th** **– Tinna Kingsley, District 5 female**

 **18** **th** **– Marco Helms – District 5 male**

 **17** **th** **– Sunny Patchton, District 10 female**

Day 2 dawns with a horrible drizzle of rain that chills all the un-sheltered tributes to the bone. Everything is calm for the day, and nobody wants to explore in the cold, miserable weather.

Day 3 is much more eventful, with three deaths in total. Firstly, in the early hours of the morning, Hamish is attacked by a giant rat mutt. Despite his efforts to fight it off, the scrawny boy is weakened by thirst and hunger and soon surrenders. The rat eats him alive and his cannon booms soon after.

The second death takes place in the late afternoon, when the sun comes out and the drizzling rain finally stops. Connor and Declan, who seem to have made an alliance, are also attacked, this time in the building they are sheltering in. Demetria from 9, who is armed with a spear, throws her weapon at Declan as Connor jumps out a window. She hits him in the head and kills him instantly.

The third and final death of that day happens a few minutes after the demise of Declan. Victoria and Ariadne split up with Midas and Dominic to hunt for other tributes. Victoria and Ariadne are the first to find someone – the defenseless Bertie from 9, who has fallen asleep in the shelter of a doorway. Victoria kills him and they head back to base with the exciting news.

 **16** **th** **– Hamish Takk, District 12 male**

 **15** **th** **– Declan Grase, District 10 male**

 **14** **th** **– Bertie Long, District 8 male**

Day 4 claims Bluebell's life as she dies of dehydration. This is the only death. The remaining tributes start to get nervous.

 **13** **th** **– Bluebell Marinn, District 11 female**

Days 5, 6 and 7 pass quickly, with no deaths and with 12 tributes left to fight on Day 8. Plenty of players left, in fact, so the Gamemakers decide to make things a little more interesting. They cause half of the buildings in the arena to topple over completely, causing cracks in the roads and crushing everything and anything underneath them. This kills four tributes: Ciia, Avrill, Oliver and Aster.

The remaining eight are Ariadne, Midas, Victoria, Dominic, Kall, Shayne, Connor and Demetria.

 **12** **th** **– Ciia Bonnley, District 3 female**

 **11** **th** **– Avrill Breakwater, District 4 female**

 **10** **th** **– Oliver Black, District 6 male**

 **9** **th** **– Aster Brooker, District 11 male**

Day 9 passes slowly, with another alliance being made: Kall and Shayne have begun to work together.

However, as another alliance is made, another is broken. Tired of being stuck together, the Careers have a fight, which quickly turns from verbal to physical in a second. Ariadne kills Dominic, while Midas and Victoria run for their lives and escape. Cursing under her breath, Ariadne takes the supplies and leaves.

 **8** **th** **– Dominic Forth, District 2 male**

Day 10 is uneventful, and by the time Day 11 rolls around, the Capitol viewers, the Gamemakers and even the tributes are getting restless. There are still seven more tributes to play, and only one can come out alive. It's getting tense, but not tense enough for the Capitol. The Gamemakers create another disturbance: this time, it's an attack of the rat mutts, which are let loose all over the arena. Ariadne is killed first, quickly followed by Demetria, whose screams attract Kall and Shayne. When they see the mutts, Kall manages to escape, but Shayne freezes up and the rat kills him.

 **7** **th** **– Ariadne Bellchous, District 1 female**

 **6** **th** **– Demetria Hollytree, District 9 female**

 **5** **th** **– Shayne Hart, District 4 male**

As Day 12 comes, the Games have narrowed down to the Final Four: Midas, Victoria, Kall and Connor.

Only one death occurs. Midas kills Victoria while she is still sleeping early in the morning, whispering under his breath that 'only one can win'.

 **4** **th** **– Victoria Callendon, District 2 female**

Day 13…lucky or unlucky? It is certainly unlucky for Connor, who is crushed underneath an avalanche of rubble as he explores the ruins.

 **3** **rd** **– Connor O'Brian, District 7 male**

Day 14 dawns and the two remaining tributes know what they must do. Midas spends half of his day tracking Kall, only to spot him in a nearby square after climbing onto an unsteady balcony. He sets off at once and arrives in the early afternoon.

Kall is shocked to see him, and realizes quickly that he can't win the fight. Midas swings his sword and smiles before running towards his opponent and slashing his side in a few seconds. Kall falls to the ground, dead, and Midas grins widely as he realizes he can finally go home.

 **THE VICTOR**

Midas Redfold, District 1 male

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Midas takes up residency in the Victor's Village of District 1 and soon gets married, has children and settles down for the next 60 or so years until he dies. An unusually happy ending for a Victor.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Midas' family seems to consist of two sisters and his father. All three look extremely proud.

"We always believed in our Midas," his father, Charles, tells the camera. "And Rosalina and Heidi-" he glances at the two young sisters, "-have always been supporting him." The two girls grin and wave. They certainly seem very happy to be related to a Victor. "No matter what he had to do, it was very important to Midas that he came home to us at the end of it all."

 **A/N: And another Hunger Games is up! What do you think of the Victors so far? (BTW, I can't believe I'm going to be doing 71 more of these...)  
**

 **Victors List**

 _Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud  
Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_


	4. 3rd Hunger Games - Boiling Desert

**THE 3** **RD** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **After the Victory of Midas in the second Games, the people were starting to realize that the Hunger Games were continuing no matter what they tried to say or do. The Capitol was hooked on it and they wanted to watch it, so watch it they would. Rebellions started to die down and Peacekeepers were placed in the Districts to prevent further outcries. Public floggings became increasingly popular, as did other punishments such as being jailed for a night or being evicted, all for even the most petty crimes.**

 **The Gamemakers wanted something reminiscent of the Rebellion this year too, something that would shout in the Districts' faces, show them that the Capitol controlled them fully now.**

 **So they came up with an idea…**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia is packed full with supplies such as sleeping bags and camping equipment, plus weapons galore, but contains only a tiny amount of food and water.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The tributes are plunged into the toughest arena yet: a sandy desert, devoid of water or vegetation for miles. The only shelters are various sand and rock caves dotted around, along with clusters of stones or boulders. The sun is boiling hot.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Yasminia Kestrell – District 1 female, 17

\- George Harvelt – District 1 male, 17

\- Laria Barr – District 2 female, 18

\- Arnoldo Crinn – District 2 male, 17

\- Scarlette Winters – District 3 female, 15

\- Carlo Blake – District 3 male, 13

\- Coralli Grange – District 4 female, 17

\- Hermin Kyte – District 4 male, 14

\- Sadie Richards – District 5 female, 16

\- Freddy Ambers – District 5 male, 17

\- Hanna Daley – District 6 female, 13

\- Isaak Green – District 6 male, 18

\- Olive Ragg – District 7 female, 16

\- Kylo Hastings – District 7 male, 16

\- Rosa Vikes – District 8 female, 1

\- Taylor Wolfe – District 8 male, 15

\- Limea Harrison – District 9 female, 16

\- Neil Redsmith – District 9 male, 18

\- Jess Wethers – District 10 female, 13

\- Vann Eastings – District 10 male, 15

\- Brya Parks – District 11 female, 14

\- Christo Yew – District 11 male, 16

\- Kelli Harmon – District 12 female, 18

\- Otto Rodges – District 12 male, 18

 **THE GAMES**

The Bloodbath claims a surprising eight tributes this year as the newly-named 'Career' tributes band together once again: Yasminia, George, Laria and Arnoldo. However, they are also joined by Olive, who seems to have caught their attention. The unfortunate tributes who are killed are Christo, Taylor, Jess, Freddy, Carlo, Sadie, Otto and Neil.

Later that day, the Career alliance go out tribute-hunting and soon find Vann hiding behind a cluster of rocks. Yasminia stabs him and they leave him to bleed out, knowing he will die anyway. No more deaths occur that day.

However, because Day 1 ends with no deaths, the Careers decide to make use of their training at night and track down a trail of smoke coming from a sandy hillside in the distance. By midnight, they find the lighter, Rosa, and Laria kills her swiftly and silently. They take over her camp and talk for a while about the remaining tributes before going to sleep.

 **24** **th** **– Christo Yew, District 11 male**

 **23** **rd** **– Taylor Wolfe, District 8 male**

 **22** **nd** **– Jess Wethers, District 10 female**

 **21** **st** **– Freddy Ambers, District 6 male**

 **20** **th** **– Carlo Blake, District 3 male**

 **19** **th** **– Sadie Richards, District 6 female**

 **18** **th** **– Otto Rodges, District 12 male**

 **17** **th** **– Neil Redsmith, District 9 male**

 **16** **th** **– Vann Eastings, District 10 male**

 **15** **th** **– Rosa Vikes, District 8 female**

Day 2 comes with many tributes suffering from dehydration and hunger. The second day starts even hotter than the last, and the tributes become more and more weak as the hours draw by.

The pair from 6, Hanna and Isaak, make an alliance as Isaak appears to take pity on her. Having managed to grab some water at the Cornucopia, he shares it with her. Hanna thanks him and they talk peacefully for a while. However, their alliance comes to a quick end when the Careers arrive. The four powerful tributes corner the pair and kill both of them.

 **14** **th** **– Hanna Daley, District 6 female**

 **13** **th** **– Isaak Green, District 6 male**

Day 3 passes eventless but on Day 4, a whopping five tributes die of dehydration: Scarlette, Brya, Limea, Hermin and Kelli. With only 7 tributes by now, the Gamemakers are desperate to draw out the deaths, so they alter the arena a little: sending large tremors through the earth, they manage to separate the Careers and drive most tributes to the outer edges of the arena.

 **12** **th** **– Scarlette Winters, District 3 female**

 **11** **th** **– Brya Parks, District 11 female**

 **10** **th** **– Limea Harrison, District 9 female**

 **9** **th** **– Hermin Kyte, District 4 male**

 **8** **th** **– Kelli Harmon, District 12 female**

Days 5, 6 and 7 are deathless, but on the night of the latter, Yasminia and Laria, who were previously seperated from their male allies, decide they can't take it anymore and throw themselves at each other in a fit of rage after a heated, tense argument. Yasminia manages to slice Laria's leg, but ultimately the District 2 girl stabs her former ally in the throat, ending her life.

 **7** **th** **– Yasminia Kestrell, District 1 female**

The Games are beginning to conclude, with 6 tributes alive and tensions extremely high. The Capitol are greatly enjoying themselves and the Gamemakers want to keep up the excitement. In the early afternoon of Day 8, the Gamemakers announce that there will be a water restock at the Cornucopia, seeing as most of the tributes are suffering the effects of dehydration. Four of the six tributes instantly pack up and leave for the Cornucopia.

However, they are tricked. There is no water at the Cornucopia, instead, they are greeted with a pack of poisonous snakes which overcome two of the tributes: Olive and George, who, being in the same alliance, went with Arnoldo. The District 2 boy escapes with cuts, but relatively unharmed. No more deaths occur as the escaped tributes recover.

 **6** **th** **– Olive Ragg, District 7 female**

 **5** **th** **– George Harvelt, District 1 male**

Day 9 passes without any excitement, but Day 10 is different. Laria and Arnoldo decide enough is enough and they set out to search for others. They track down Coralli and in a team effort, they manage to kill her after a struggle. When her cannon sounds, Kylo, the seemingly harmless boy from 7, starts to make use of his supplies. He builds multiple traps around his camp, knowing that Laria and Arnoldo will want to kill him as soon as possible.

 **4** **th** **– Coralli Grange, District 4 female**

However, they don't. Instead they set up camp and Day 11 dawns without anymore deaths.

It's around dusk when Laria strikes. Suddenly, she leaps at Arnoldo, throwing his sword onto the sand and stabbing her sword into his stomach repeatedly. Arnoldo struggles but it is soon clear who has died. His cannon rings out and Kylo wakes up, aware now that he will either have to fight one or the other District 2 tribute.

Laria, though, wants to take her time it seems. Building a fire, she tries to draw Kylo to her, but when that doesn't work, she merely goes to sleep as if nothing has happened.

 **3** **rd** **– Arnoldo Crinn, District 2 male**

Day 12 comes and Laria is the first to wake. She packs her supplies and sets off across the plains. She knows that her next victim must be hiding somewhere, so she heads for the nearest rock clusters first.

After a few hours of searching, Laria finally sees some kind of tent pitched up on the horizon. Within a few more hours, she's reached Kylo's campsite. Hiding behind a boulder, she watches as he stokes his fire with a thin stick.

In a few seconds, the girl leaps from her hiding spot, brandishing her sword and yelling swear words. However, she doesn't look where she's stepping and her foot goes straight into one of Kylo's traps. She is tied to the ground by a few bendy sticks. Kylo looks relieved and backs away, but his plan backfires as Laria saws through the trap with her sword and rushes at him, plunging the weapon into his chest. He falls to the ground and Laria smiles at the sky, throwing her sword into the sand at her feet.

 **THE VICTOR**

Laria Barr, District 2 female

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Laria spent her days in District 2 hosting a private training class for any child between 5 and 19 to prepare them for volunteering. Surprisingly she didn't do it for the money but for the sake of her District, because of course any child who was taught by District 2's first Victor was sure to have a fair chance after all. She died at the old age of 71.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Laria's mother and father are beaming, with her four year-old sister, Griffa, on her mother's hip. "We always knew our girl had luck on her side as soon as she stepped into the arena," her mother says proudly. "And of course she was taught very well at the Academy." The whole family seem very impressed with Laria's Victory.

 **A/N: Another Hunger Games! What did you think of Laria?**

 **Victors List**

 _Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud  
Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall  
Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_


	5. 4th Hunger Games - Sheer Mountain

**THE 4** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **The Capitol was triumphant. After these past two years, they had successfully captured the Districts and put a quick end to their silly rebellions. With so many watchful Peacekeepers in every District and so many punishments, the people were terrified, not only of the Capitol's new-found power but of the dreaded Hunger Games. Of course, some didn't give in, and they were often either found dead in some abandoned warehouse or given a public flogging. It didn't matter which, as long as everyone else learned from it. Don't stand out. Don't disobey. Don't rebel.**

 **Meanwhile, in the Games, things were continuing as planned. The arena was finished by its deadline and the tributes were Reaped at the Reapings accordingly. The 'Career alliance' wasn't yet the same as it is now, but the so-called 'Careers' seemed to work well together and this meant that it became a tradition. These were the last few Games in which Careers weren't pressured into their usual alliance.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia is packed with weapons and climbing equipment this year, along with some supplies like rope and extra clothing.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The tributes are thrown into a grassy, marshy arena, with a terrifyingly tall mountain on the horizon and huge rock cliffs towering hundreds of meters above them. For miles and miles, there is nothing but grass, moorland and the occasional dead or withered tree. Flies buzz in the humid air.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Rubi Letters – District 1 female, 15

\- Augustus Silverstone – District 1 male, 17

\- Kinna MacKenzie – District 2 female, 18

\- Jayson Brown – District 2 male, 16

\- Nina Garthers – District 3 female, 12

\- Alphus Inverton – District 3 male, 13

\- Aqua Jonson – District 4 female, 16

\- Bill Williams – District 4 male, 17

\- Myria Sunn – District 5 female, 18

\- Timm Norriss – District 5 male, 12

\- Shila Beffley – District 6 female, 16

\- Micco Hutchinson – District 6 male, 14

\- Verity Blakewell – District 7 female, 15

\- Bark Lowe – District 7 male, 18

\- Helena Hart – District 8 female, 17

\- Treyo Derrson – District 8 male, 15

\- Skylarra Robinson – District 9 female, 16

\- Sickle Geralds – District 9 male, 14

\- July Litton – District 10 female, 12

\- Gray Wheeler – District 10 male, 16

\- Dahlia Forrest – District 11 female, 15

\- Carter Wenfield – District 11 male, 18

\- Leela Burning – District 12 female, 16

\- Matthias Bush – District 12 male, 14

 **THE GAMES**

The Bloodbath starts with a bang as the first two tributes to leap off their platforms, Augustus and Shila, engage in a bloody fight. Finally, when Rubi approaches, Shila tries to run away, but Rubi grabs her and decapitates her instantly.

The second to be killed is Myria. Despite the fact she received a high score in training, she has become a target. Jayson grabs her by the hair as she tries to sprint away and slices his knife across her chest, ensuring her death.

The Careers claim four more tributes: Gray, Bill, Leela and Matthias, and so the Bloodbath ends six lives within the space of ten minutes.

Most tributes spread out widely across the marsh. Contrary to previous Games, the Careers go out to hunt instantly, packing supplies and plenty of weapons. They catch two more tributes before the day ends: Bark in late afternoon and finally Sickle in the evening, ending Day 1 with eight deaths.

 **24** **th** **– Shila Beffley, District 6 female**

 **23** **rd** **– Myria Sunn, District 5 female**

 **22** **nd** **– Gray Wheeler, District 10 male**

 **21** **st** **– Bill Williams, District 4 male**

 **20** **th** **– Leela Burning, District 12 female**

 **19** **th** **– Matthias Bush, District 12 male**

 **18** **th** **– Bark Lowe, District 7 male**

 **17** **th** **– Sickle Geralds, District 9 male**

Day 2 passes with no deaths as the tributes try to find their feet in the new arena. The Careers begin to climb the mountain, using their climbing equipment from the Cornucopia to scale the stony sides. By midday, they have climbed about three quarters of the mountain, which is good progress.

Day 3 starts off peacefully, as Dahlia and Skylarra make a friendly alliance. However, it all goes downhill as Aqua attacks Micco, killing him as he tries to flee. His cannon makes the other tributes wary, and many go into hiding in caves around the marshland and cliff walls.

 **16** **th** **– Micco Hutchinson, District 6 male**

Days 4, 5 and 6 are eventless, and the Capitol is missing the relatively bloody first few days. The Gamemakers create a thunderstorm which pelts rain down on the arena, flooding the marsh. The four tributes who were trapped in the storm are killed as they are sucked into the thick, muddy ground: Verity, Helena, Carter and July are out of the Games.

 **15** **th** **– Verity Blakewell, District 7 female**

 **14** **th** **– Helena Hart, District 8 female**

 **13** **th** **– Carter Wenfield, District 11 male**

 **12** **th** **– July Litton, District 10 female**

With only 11 tributes left, things are getting exciting. Although nothing happens for Day 7, on Day 8, Dahlia and Skylarra's alliance breaks. The two girls attack each other, but both end up dying slowly of blood loss after choking out apologies.

 **11** **th** **– Dahlia Forrest, District 11 female**

 **10** **th** **– Skylarra Robinson, District 9 female**

Days 9 and 10 pass slowly. The Careers find out that they aren't the only ones on the mountain. From the other side, Treyo has managed to climb up too, but is hugely weakened by hunger, dehydration and exhaustion. Kinna kills him.

 **9** **th** **– Treyo Derrson, District 8 male**

As Day 11 dawns, two cannon shots ring out. It seems that Rubi has fallen off the edge of the mountain, and Jayson has died of blood poisoning.

 **8** **th** **– Rubi Letters, District 1 female**

 **7** **th** **– Jayson Brown, District 2 male**

Day 12 passes without any excitement, but on Day 13 there is a death: Kinna and Augustus get into a fight, deciding only one can win, and Kinna plunges her knife into Augustus' chest. He dies slowly of blood loss while Kinna stands over him.

 **6** **th** **– Augustus Silverstone, District 1 male**

Day 14 comes and goes: five tributes remain and the Capitol is getting excited. But nothing happens and the Games continue.

Day 15 and the Gamemakers are pleased to announce that this has been the longest Hunger Games yet. However, they're not pleased with the lack of entertaining deaths, and so take care of Kinna: they make the mountain collapse, sending tremors through the marsh and killing her instantly. They also trap Nina and Alphus, killing both in the avalanche.

 **5** **th** **– Kinna MacKenzie, District 2 female**

 **4** **th** **– Nina Garthers, District 3 female**

 **3** **rd** **– Alphus Inverton, District 3 male**

Day 16 dawns and Aqua and Timm are the only tributes left. Nobody knows how Timm, the weak 12 year-old from 5, has made it this far, but against Aqua, we all know who the winner will be.

However, Timm is clever. He has survived so far with traps, and he sets multiple ones around his tiny camp, hoping to capture his opponent when she comes. Then, he lights a fire, hoping the smoke will attract her.

However, his plan backfires terribly. Aqua is drawn in by the smoke, but spots his traps in a few moments and steps over them nimbly. Since Timm has accidently fallen asleep at his fire, her Victory is almost too easy. She stabs him in the throat and then throws her knife at the fire, crouching down and covering her face with her hands.

 **THE VICTOR**

Aqua Jonson – District 4 female

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Aqua went back to District 4 a broken girl. She felt utterly desolate and committed suicide at age 21, just in time for the 9th Hunger Games. She couldn't carry on mentoring tributes and then watching them die often days afterward. Her story is a sad one, but she was quickly forgotten because of her early and slightly disappointing death.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Aqua's only relative seems to be her aunt, who apparently took her out of the local orphanage. "Aqua always wanted to make herself, well…famous, well-known," Her aunt, Mildrea, tells the camera. Her face is blotchy and red but she remains composed, though her voice is shaking slightly. "I suppose she didn't know that she would have to sacrifice so much for that fickle glory."

 **A/N: So yes, that was the 4** **th** **Hunger Games. A bit of a tragic Victor, but then again no-one who wins the Hunger Games is guaranteed a comfortable, enjoyable life. Hope you liked it.**

 **Victors List**

 _Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_


	6. 5th Hunger Games - Variety Islands

**THE 5** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **As the 5** **th** **Hunger Games rolled around the corner, the Districts began to accept their fate once and for all. Of course, the spark of rebellion was never truly stamped out, but hardly anyone dared to get in trouble with the Peacekeepers of their District. It was now that volunteers from 1 & 2 were becoming more common, and more parents in those Districts were sending their gifted sons and daughters to the HGAs. **

**Capitol propaganda was also becoming more common, too. Posters with slogans were increasingly popular, and Peacekeepers were tasked with pasting them to every available surface. The taking out of tesserae became very common too, from both the lower Districts and upper Districts (but not from Districts 1 or 2, although there were some rare cases).**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia is filled with supplies and weapons.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The tributes find themselves standing on different small islands, some bigger than others. All around them is the ocean, which stretches for miles out. The islands themselves are varied: some are forests, some are deserts, some are meadows.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

 **-** Jasmine Veldrez – District 1 female, 18

\- Christian Shinestock – District 1 male, 17

\- Zayda Colfers – District 2 female, 16

\- Henry Abatoni – District 2 male, 17

\- Cara Islington – Distrit 3 female, 15

\- Tylar Lonn – District 3 male, 12

\- Solla Floods – District 4 female, 14

\- Nett Mathers – District 4 male, 18

\- Elisabeth Curie – District 5 female, 14

\- Trevill Host – District 5 male, 14

\- Holli Goode – District 6 female, 17

\- Dyllan Penny – District 6 male, 15

\- Freya Mannings – District 7 female, 17

\- Seth Fairpine – District 7 male, 18

\- Malorie Threed – District 8 female, 14

\- Graham Popp – District 8 male, 15

\- Josi Bench – District 9 female, 16

\- Brae Rose – District 9 male, 18

\- Trissa Fountain – District 10 female, 18

\- Yulo Alderby – District 10 male, 18

\- Bernadette Laine – District 11 female, 15

\- Rye Worthings – District 11 male, 17

\- Iona Dancey – District 12 female, 16

\- Rulf Mudd – District 12 male, 16

 **THE GAMES**

The gong rings out and the tributes leap off their podiums, then stall, looking around nervously. Although there are walkways between each island, it seems that many don't like the setting of this year's Games.

Solla leaps into the water and kicks out, swimming strongly away from the Cornucopia island. However, her movement attracts the attention of Henry, who is already armed with a bow and arrow. He shoots her down in the water, turning it red.

While most tributes scatter along the islands, a certain three decide to head for the Cornucopia. Unfortunately, Yulo, Rulf and Holli meet their deaths as the Careers attack them and kill them easily.

Day 1 passes with one more death as the tributes explore: Graham, who falls into the sea and drowns.

 **24** **th** **– Solla Floods, District 4 female**

 **23** **rd** **– Yulo Alderby, District 10 male**

 **22** **nd** **– Rulf Mudd, District 12 male**

 **21** **st** **– Holli Goode, District 6 female**

 **20** **th** **– Graham Popps, District 8 male**

Day 2 also claims lives, as the Careers split up and explore. They kill six tributes between them: Cara, Josi, Brae, Malorie, Elizabeth and Nett.

Many of the others spread around the islands, settling and making camps. There are thirteen tributes alive, but numbers are dropping fast.

 **19** **th** **– Cara Islington, District 3 female**

 **18** **th** **– Josi Bench, District 9 female**

 **17** **th** **– Brae Rose, District 9 male**

 **16** **th** **– Malorie Threed, District 8 female**

 **15** **th** **– Elizabeth Curie, District 5 female**

 **14** **th** **– Nett Mathers, District 4 male**

Days 3 and 4 pass deathless, and a new alliance is formed: Trevill, Dyllan, Bernadette and Rye. They stay on a forest island, sharing supplies and chatting quietly.

On Day 5, the Careers inevitably turn on each other and a full-blown fight ensues. The only survivor is Zayda, who runs off with the supplies, though badly injured.

 **13** **th** **– Jasmine Veldrez, District 1 female**

 **12** **th** **– Henry Abatoni, District 2 male**

 **11** **th** **– Christian Shinestock, District 1 male**

Day 6 passes, but on Day 7, four tributes drop from dehydration: Tylar, Freya, Trissa and Iona.

 **10** **th** **– Tylar Lonn, District 3 male**

 **9** **th** **– Freya Mannings, District 7 female**

 **8** **th** **– Trissa Fountain, District 11 female**

 **7** **th** **– Iona Dancey, District 12 female**

Days 8 and 9 pass, but then, out of the blue, the lower-District alliance is wiped out by a sudden commotion on their island: all the trees bend inwards and then collapse. Rye and Bernadette survive, but are left with numerous broken bones. Bernadette kills herself, while Rye tries to call for help. He is found about an hour later by Zayda, who puts him out of his misery.

 **6** **th** **– Trevill Host, District 5 male**

 **5** **th** **– Dyllan Penny, District 6 male**

 **4** **th** **– Bernadette Laine, District 11 female**

 **3** **rd** **– Rye Worthings, District 11 male**

Day 10 starts with a shower of heavy rain. Zayda and Seth, the only tributes left, don't seem very excited about the finale. The rain gets worse as the day wears on, until finally it turns into a lightning storm. Seth hides out, but Zayda isn't so lucky and unfortunately is trapped underneath a tree as lightning hits and it falls. She dies in a few hours of blood loss, leaving Seth as the Victor.

 **THE VICTOR**

Seth Fairpine – District 7 male

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Seth lived out in District 7 for about five years, until finally he decided to do something important in his life apart from his Victory. He spent most of his days from then on donating to local orphanages and lumberyards, but soon turned to alcohol when the memories of his Games became too much. He never married.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Seth's family is large, and it appears he has six brothers and sisters. They are of different ages, but they are all much younger. His mother looks flustered as she detaches herself from their five year-old girl, Florrie. "Yes, well, Seth was always a fighter," she says breathlessly. "I did always think that he would have a good chance. We just never imagined he'd come home!"

 **A/N: Seth's Games…I know it was a little shorter than usual, but I just felt like updating it. I guess I'm going to have to be very busy if I want to reach my target of 73!**

 **Victors List**

 _Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent was killed by a fallen tree_


	7. 6th Hunger Games - Tropical Island

**THE 6** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **The 6** **th** **Hunger Games saw the introduction of sponsorship into the Games, along with a new addition to preparation week: the Tribute Parade. People all over the Capitol signed up to become new stylists for the Parades, in which tributes would be dressed up in outlandish costumes that represented their District. This turned out to be a great success as the Capitol hugely enjoyed the show. Meanwhile, a new Gamemaker was introduced. This new Gamemaker seemed to take pleasure in seeing the tributes suffer accordingly, so he decided his arena would be as difficult as possible for this year's chosen children.**

 **It was from now on that the Careers became more and more skilled, and it was now that the Academies started to elect tributes from 1 & 2 to volunteer that year. This meant that only the strongest and most skilled Careers were put into the Games.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia contained only weapons, and no other supplies.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The tributes find themselves in a very similar arena from last year: they're stuck on a boiling hot tropical island, surrounded by a brilliant blue ocean. It appears that a rainforest grows on the island, but in contrast water is a huge problem, with only a few sources and of course none at the Cornucopia.  
**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Dia Marblestone - District 1 female, 17

\- Vermillion Ellis – District 1 male, 16

\- Cryssa Summers – District 2 female, 17

\- Julius Handon – District 2 male, 18

\- Amia Roberts – District 3 female, 15

\- Whiro Mallonn – District 3 male, 16

\- Hestia Blaine – District 4 female, 18

\- Cordo Smithson – District 4 male, 17

\- Tonelle Kennedy – District 5 female, 18

\- Sharr Hayes – District 5 male, 16

\- Esme Hoops – District 6 female, 12

\- Lee Stewart – District 6 male, 18

\- Mary-Belle Slabbs – District 7 female, 15

\- Andre Muncaster – District 7 male, 12

\- Theana Crossley – District 8 female, 15

\- Ethan Hills – District 8 male, 14

\- Rosa Humberstone – District 9 female, 18

\- Miller Goldhaven – District 9 male, 14

\- Maisy Dunnfast – District 10 female, 16

\- Michael Blue – District 10 male, 13

\- Pomegranate Chesterfield – District 11 female, 17

\- Grynd Browne – District 11 male, 14

\- Shona Tillings – District 12 female, 13

\- Larro Bayne – District 12 male, 14

 **THE GAMES**

The Bloodbath gong sounds and by now, the tributes are certain of what to do. The Career tributes form into their alliance of four, chasing down others in an attempt to get some early kills in. Most tributes head for the Cornucopia, desperate to get supplies.

Dia manages to stab two tributes at first: Mary-Belle and Larro, who die slowly of blood loss. Meanwhile, Cryssa and Julius work together to chase down Theana and Esme, catching them and decapitating both. So ends the Bloodbath, with only a surprising four dead as the tributes scatter around the island.

For the rest of the day, we see that the tributes are mostly searching for essentials, and the Careers are angry to see that there are no supplies in the Cornucopia. Finding nourishment will be difficult, but finding water will be evening harder.

In the evening of Day 1, two more deaths occur: Hestia and Miller bump into each other on the shoreline of the island as dusk falls. Being older and stronger, Hestia manages to drown Miller as he thrashes wildly. His cannon alerts the other tributes to find shelter quickly.

The next death happens at around midnight. The Careers go on a secretive search for supplies, and discover Rosa and Shona, who have apparently become allies. Julius runs forward and stabs Rosa with his sword, while Shona screams and just escapes, though leaves all their fruit behind.

 **24** **th** **– Mary-Belle Slabbs, District 7 female**

 **23** **rd** **– Larro Bayne, District 12 male**

 **22** **nd** **– Theana Crossley, District 8 female**

 **21** **st** **– Esme Hoops, District 6 female**

 **20** **th** **– Miller Goldhaven, District 9 male**

 **19** **th** **– Rosa Humberstone, District 9 female**

With eighteen tributes left, the Capitol isn't very impressed with the Games so far. However, all that changes when, in the afternoon of Day 2, a massive wave floods a quarter of the island, drowning Amia and Andre as they try to run away from it. Although Cordo is also caught in the wave, he survives, though is unconscious as he bobs through the ocean. After a few hours, he hits the forcefield and becomes the last death of that day.

 **18** **th** **– Amia Roberts, District 3 female**

 **17** **th** **– Andre Muncaster, District 7 male**

 **16** **th** **– Cordo Smithson, District 4 male**

Day 3 passes deathless, but on Day 4, an astounding six tributes die of dehydration: Pomegranate, Maisy, Michael, Sharr, Ethan and Lee. Their cannons alert the other tributes, who move around the island.

On Day 5, the Careers welcome Hestia into their group instead of killing her, but only after she tells them that she's made a kill herself. At the same time, Tonelle creates simple but lethal traps around her campsite with some grass, fruit and other make-shift materials. Her idea is that tributes will be tempted by the food and will venture forwards to get it, only to be caught by a snare.

Day 6 dawns with Tonelle's success: Whiro has been trapped by his foot. Tonelle puts him out of his misery with a knife to the chest.

 **15** **th** **– Pomegranate Chesterfield, District 11 female**

 **14** **th** **– Maisy Dunnfast, District 10 female**

 **13** **th** **– Michael Blue, District 10 male**

 **12** **th** **– Sharr Hayes, District 5 male**

 **11** **th** **– Ethan Hills, District 8 male**

 **10** **th** **– Lee Stewart, District 6 male**

 **9** **th** **– Whiro Mallonn, District 3 male**

On Day 7, the Careers kill two more tributes: Grynd in the early hours of the morning, and then later Shona, which is surprisingly seeing as she escaped once before. It seems that both tributes were tempted to steal from them.

 **8** **th** **– Grynd Browne, District 11 male**

 **7** **th** **– Shona Tillings, District 12 female**

This has been a rather slow Games, as by Day 8 there are still six tributes left. However, nobody dies, though Tonelle gets the first ever sponsor gift – a basket of bread _and_ a bottle of water. Somebody in the Capitol must have really cared about her. She drinks the water instantly and eats all of her bread, which isn't a wise choice.

The peace comes to an end on Day 9, though, as Hestia kills two of her allies, Dia and Julius, in their sleep and tries to take off with the meagre supplies. However, Vermillion wakes up and proceeds to chase her through the forest. After a few minutes, Hestia climbs a tree, then, as Vermillion stalls beneath her, she throws her knife at his head, killing him instantly.

 **6** **th** **– Dia Marblestone, District 1 female**

 **5** **th** **– Julius Handon, District 2 male**

 **4** **th** **– Vermillion Ellis, District 1 male**

Day 10 dawns with two more deaths: Tonelle, who has died of dehydration, and Cryssa, who, having been left without allies, is killed by Hestia in the late morning after she is found severely dehydrated beside a tree: an easy kill for the skilled girl. This can only mean one thing: Hestia is the Victor, and the second from District 4.

 **THE VICTOR**

Hestia Blaine – District 4 female

 **THE AFTERMATH**

It was very odd that two girls from District 4 had won the Games already, but people accepted Hestia and admired her more than Aqua of the 4th. She and her fellow Victor became good friends as well. Hestia was also deemed as the best-looking tribute out of all the prior Victors, which was why she was greatly looked up to in District 4. However, some of the lower Districts disliked her for becoming her District's second Victor and stealing their chance. Nevertheless, she settled down and soon got married, but died at the age of 71 from a bad illness.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Hestia's family is medium sized, with two brothers and a sister: Troy, King and Romula. Her sister, aged 4, bounces around, yelling Hestia's name, while her brothers talk about her Victory calmly. "Hestia was always a good fighter," King tells the camera. "She used to always practice out on the docks, on her own. When she volunteered, we were both shocked, but…I guess it turned out best for all four of us." Troy agrees, though he does comment on the influence the Games had on his sister. "She'll never be the same," he says.

 **A/N: So that was the 6** **th** **Hunger Games. I don't use a generator for these, but I didn't even realize there were two girls from 4 as Victors before I looked at the previous chapter…oh well, I guess it could've happened.**

 **Victors List**

 _Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent was killed by a fallen tree_

 _Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_


	8. 7th Hunger Games - Bleak Tundra

**THE 7** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **The year of the 7** **th** **Hunger Games was quiet, like the year before. The people of the Capitol were excited about the new Tribute Parade, and sponsorship and betting became very popular as people developed favorite tributes and such. The Hunger Games had changed: it was no longer just a punishment for the Districts, it was entertainment for the Capitol. The perfect combination.**

 **In the Districts, things were changing. They were starting to produce specific goods for the Capitol, and they were also starting to name their children after what they produced in their Districts. This had been going on for about a year already, but now it was even more common. For example, in District 1, children would often be named after precious gems or expensive items, whereas in much poorer Districts, such as 12, parents were big fans of botanical names, often referring to plants growing nearby. As well as botanical names, they were also using names that referenced nature or animals, especially in 9, 10 and 11.**

 **Something also happening in Districts 1 & 2 was an age restriction on volunteers. Because it was thought that the older a tribute was, the more of a chance they had at winning, only boys and girls aged above 15 could be elected to volunteer.**

 **So the Hunger Games continued.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia contains warm clothing, along with weapons and food, but no water.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The tributes are thrust into a bitterly cold arena: a tundra environment. All around them, for miles and miles, stretches a wide expanse of snow and suspiciously cracked ice pools. In the distance, a cluster of tall snow hills and ice glaciers stand, decorated with igloos and snow caves. From one of the glaciers comes a frozen waterfall.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Velvetta Eagle – District 1 female, 18

\- Pluto Stoney – District 1 male, 17

\- Nira Melton – District 2 female, 16

\- Mason Harvott – District 2 male, 16

\- Circuitina Daley – District 3 female, 12

\- Nyte Sharoz – District 3 male, 14

\- Zea Storms – District 4 female, 18

\- Gull Parkes – District 4 male, 17

\- Hydria Goldstein – District 5 female, 15

\- Coll Harper – District 5 male, 12

\- Gwen Foster – District 6 female, 14

\- Saul Trynd – District 6 male, 17

\- Katti Darrwin – District 7 female, 15

\- Greyn Windcatcher – District 7 male, 14

\- Lacea Tuttle – District 8 female, 16

\- Flynn Shaw – District 8 male, 14

\- Doria Carlyle - District 9 female, 17

\- Udwin Fleyor – District 9 male, 13

\- Rosamary Wright – District 10 female, 18

\- Jak Gildly – District 10 male, 16

\- Mara Thatcher – District 11 female, 16

\- Thorn Edwards – District 11 male, 15

\- Irris Lyder – District 12 female, 16

\- Traff Fletcher – District 12 male, 18

 **THE GAMES**

The Bloodbath claims seven lives this year, and the killing starts as soon as the gong rings. The Careers bunch together once more, with Pluto as their leader, it seems. As the highest scoring tribute of all the tributes, he kills four tributes: Mara, Udwin, Coll and eventually Flynn, but has a hard time catching the speedy tribute.

Meanwhile, Velvetta stabs Rosamary roughly before turning on her supposed ally, Thorn, who screams like a girl and drops his weapon. Velvetta slices his stomach and kicks him to the ground.

The last tribute to be killed is Saul, who is pinned down by Mason. Even though Saul is a year older, Mason is stronger and stabs him in the neck.

Throughout Day 1, the tributes hurry out across the snow, and a heavy blizzard starts: so heavy that many tributes are almost snow-blind as they fall to the ground, freezing and without shelter. Only Traff manages to find a snow cave and crawl inside.

After half an hour, two tributes drop from hypothermia: Gull and Hydria.

 **24** **th** **– Mara Thatcher, District 11 female**

 **23** **rd** **– Udwin Freyor, District 9 male**

 **22** **nd** **– Coll Harper, District 5 male**

 **21** **st** **– Flynn Shaw, District 8 male**

 **20** **th** **– Rosamary Wright, District 10 female**

 **19** **th** **– Thorn Edwards, District 11 male**

 **18** **th** **– Saul Trynd, District 6 male**

 **17** **th** **– Gull Parkes, District 4 male**

 **16** **th** **– Hydria Goldstein, District 5 female**

This year has set the record for most deaths on Day 1, so it's no wonder that the next day, three alliances are made. Zea and Irris, an unlikely duo, band together, while Jak, Greyn and Katti also join up. Lastly, near evening, Lacea and Traff become allies after he lets her into his cave after taking pity on her.

By Day 3, still nothing has happened, but on Day 4, just as the Capitol start to get impatient, a tribute dies of dehydration: Circuitina. Surprising, since she could have easily melted some snow.

 **15** **th** **– Circuitina Daley, District 3 female**

Day 5 brings two more deaths: Nyte, who falls through an ice pool and drowns, and Gwen, who gets lost and dies of hypothermia.

 **14** **th** **– Nyte Sharoz, District 3 male**

 **13** **th** **– Gwen Foster, District 6 female**

With only half the tributes left by Day 6, the Careers decide to get some kills in. Pluto leads them across the snow until they find Traff and Lacea's shelter. In a moment of cowardice, Traff pushes Lacea towards their attackers and runs away, leaving his ally with the Careers. Nira stabs her.

 **12** **th** **– Lacea Tuttle, District 8 female**

Days 7 and 8 pass slowly, and Katti, Greyn and Jak decide to head back to the Cornucopia. However, they are disappointed to spot Zea and Irris already camped beside it, and don't want to risk getting into a fight.

By the dawn of Day 9, the Careers have made another kill: Doria is dead.

 **11** **th** **– Doria Carlyle, District 9 female**

The Gamemakers decide to make things a little harder, and so, realizing that no tribute has managed to climb the snow mountain, they make it collapse, sending a huge avalanche of snow down into the arena. However, their efforts are wasted, as only one tribute is trapped by the snow, Jak, who is abandoned by Katti and Greyn as they run away. He manages to dig his way out and dies of hypothermia 30 minutes later.

Later that day, the Careers receive a sponsor gift, and for a moment they don't know what it is. Then Velvetta decides to open it and they find four tins of hot soup inside.

 **10** **th** **– Jak Gildly, District 9 male**

Day 10, and the Careers find Zea and Iris. The pair of them are killed by Velvetta and Mason, but not after a chase and a short battle.

 **9** **th** **– Zea Storms, District 4 female**

 **8** **th** **– Iris Lyder, District 12 female**

With only 7 tributes left, tensions are high and everyone is nervous. A second sponsor gift is delivered, this time to Traff. It's surprising that he gets one, but inside he finds a tiny unfoldable tent and a pair of gloves.

On Day 12, two more deaths come: Katti and Greyn both die of a mix of dehydration, exhaustion and hypothermia.

 **7** **th** **– Katti Darrwin, District 7 female**

 **6** **th** **– Greyn Windcatcher, District 7 male**

On Day 13, the Careers decide to split up and hunt for tributes. However, Nira takes this chance to escape the alliance, and runs off in the direction of the Cornucopia. Later, her former allies realize she's gone, but think that she must be dying anyway.

Day 14, and apparently Nira never reaches the Cornucopia. She dies of hypothermia halfway there.

 **5** **th** **– Nira Melton, District 2 female**

Day 15 comes and goes, with no deaths. Traff is still hiding out in his cave, and it has come down to the Final Four: him, Velvetta, Pluto and Mason.

On Day 16, Pluto and Mason decide they're sick of Velvetta's constant whining and lure her over to an ice pond, saying that it has a nice clear reflection. They quickly crack open the ice and drown her in the freezing water. She is killed by her own vanity.

 **4** **th** **– Velvetta Eagle, District 1 female**

On Day 17, the Gamemakers announce that this Games is the longest yet. However, this means little to the three remaining tributes. Unfortunately, Mason has developed a severe infection on his leg which he only reveals today. Pluto 'puts him out of his misery'.

However, this isn't the only death. As Pluto sets out to look for Traff, he comes to the same fate as Velvetta as he steps on a fragile ice pond and falls in, nearly drowning but managing to climb back out. Despite his escape, he dies of hypothermia less than an hour later, leaving Traff as the Victor.

 **THE VICTOR **

Traff Fletcher - District 12 male

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Traff was welcomed back warmly by his District, and was greatly admired as the first Victor from District 12. However, soon after he left the arena it was discovered he actually had severe frostbite, which meant he needed his left hand amputated. Despite this, he soon settled down and married a girl from 12, but never had children. Unfortunately, when his wife died at only 46 of a serious illness, he turned to alcohol like so many of the others.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Traff's mother, apparently his only living family member, seems to be in a state of shock. "I never thought he would survive," she tells the camera almost inaudiably. "But I suppose I can be thankful for the fact that he never had to kill to come home. I know he was meant to, but still." She didn't wish to make any further comments.

 **A/N: The first Victor from District 12! Now, because this isn't canon, there will probably other ones too, and Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta just won't exist…so basically AU as well. I also thought it might flesh out the chapters if I added details about what tributes were doing in the Games, as well as the deaths, so that might make them a bit more entertaining to read :)  
**

 **Victors List**

 _Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent was killed by a fallen tree_

 _Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_


	9. 8th Hunger Games - Stone Labyrinth

**THE 8** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **The year of the 8** **th** **Hunger Games is a fairly quiet one, again. In the Capitol, things are going smoothly. The President and First Lady have a child now, Coriolanus Snow, who will of course take over as President in years to come. The Hunger Games carry on, with a new Gamemaker taking over as well. Apparently the Capitol weren't too fond of last year's lower-District Victor, so the old Gamemaker was 'taken care of'. Nobody knew this, however. This was the start of many Gamemakers' deaths.**

 **In the Districts, the people are gradually being more and more oppressed by the Capitol. A few people from Districts such as 11 and 9 are becoming more aggressive, however, some choosing to paint slogans on the walls as graffiti or even attack Peacekeepers. However, these people are being subdued and purged from the Districts, and nobody dares step up to take their place.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The tributes find themselves in a very different arena: a labyrinth. With high sandy brick walls, glowing, flickering torches and the promise of more than a few nasty surprises in dead ends, this year's Games will certainly be very interesting. There are many mutts and traps in the labyrinth, along with spouts that protrude from walls and the floor, which shoot lava. Any tribute caught in** _ **that**_ **will be dead in a second.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia contains armor for the first time, as well as food, water but only a few weapons. It lies in the 'starting room' for the tributes, with paths leading out of it.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Jewell Barchetta - District 1 female, 17

\- Obsidian Parisso – District 1 male, 17

\- Alicia Coppers – District 2 female, 16

\- Adrian Brewton – District 2 male, 18

\- Darla Ericles – District 3 female, 14

\- Cedric Hurst – District 3 male, 16

\- Scilla Froyst – District 4 female, 16

\- Hadyn Abrahams – District 4 male, 17

\- Ardya Pontino – District 5 female, 12

\- Dean Pickswell – District 5 male, 15

\- Flora Bonnings – District 6 female, 14

\- Laxander Brow – District 6 male, 18

\- Paige Patrick – District 7 female, 17

\- Cayn Flickerwood – District 7 male, 18

\- Vella Garthers – District 8 female, 14

\- Bertrand Quentins – District 8 male, 15

\- Dollie Millsworth – District 9 female, 13

\- Kenneth Dannlen – District 9 male, 18

\- Lily-Rose Greenway – District 10 female, 15

\- Pete Saintston – District 10 male, 17

\- Fauna Cirll – District 11 female, 14

\- Valerian Burgens – District 11 male, 16

\- Sadia Kenns – District 12 female, 18

\- Ashe Crow – District 12 male, 17

 **THE GAMES**

The Bloodbath doesn't claim many lives as the tributes quickly realize there aren't a lot of weapons in the Cornucopia. However, this doesn't stop the Careers from chasing the other tributes, and they quickly get their hands on most of the weapons. The first to die is Lily-Rose, who is cornered by Jewell, who decapitates her. The second death is very surprising, and the first Career death in the Bloodbath yet: Alicia, the youngest Career, is attacked by Laxander, and the older boy manages to steal her weapon and kill her easily. The Careers run off, but take some supplies with them too.

The third and final death is Bertrand, who is killed by Flora as he tries to rip the backpack off her shoulder.

The Bloodbath concludes with only three tributes dead, a number which is very surprising…and disappointing. The Gamemakers are also annoyed to have a perfect killer (Alicia) dead so early.

The other tributes, having mostly headed for the Cornucopia, have plenty of supplies, but don't know what to do. Unfortunately, as he finds himself at a dead-end, Valerian is cornered by a huge, slavering rat mutt. It bites his head clean off.

 **24** **th** **– Lily-Rose Greenway, District 10 female**

 **23** **rd** **– Alicia Coppers, District 2 female**

 **22** **nd** **– Bertrand Quentins, District 8 male**

 **21** **st** **– Valerian Burgens, District 11 male**

Day 2 is even quieter. Not many tributes have slept well, and even the Careers are feeling nervous. Little do they know that the Gamemakers are doing something else to them: releasing a transparent gas from hidden air vents that will affect tributes' mental health, making them feel vulnerable and even more edgy, tense and scared than ever. It will also make them paranoid and mistrustful.

Day 3 is just as calm, so on Day 4, the Gamemakers are pleased to see that three tributes drop from dehydration: Flora, Ardya and Paige.

Meanwhile, later in the day, the Careers are attacked by tendrils that come out of the walls. The tendrils choke all three of them to death.

 **20** **th** **– Flora Bonnings, District 6 female**

 **19** **th** **– Ardya Pontino, District 5 female**

 **18** **th** **– Paige Patrick, District 7 female**

 **17** **th** **– Jewell Barchetta, District 1 female**

 **16** **th** **– Obsidian Parisso, District 1 male**

 **15** **th** **– Adrian Brewton, District 2 male**

On Day 5, a new alliance is made: Scilla, Sadia and Dollie meet up and decide to truce. Meanwhile, it seems like two specific tributes are in trouble – both Vella and Kenneth are suffering from severe mutt wounds and dehydration.

Day 6 comes, with Kenneth dying of dehydration and many tributes' supplies running out. However, with the Careers dead so surprisingly early, the Cornucopia is completely free and three tributes manage to find it again: Hadyn, Laxander and Fauna. Laxander kills Fauna and takes her water before hacking into Hadyn with an axe.

 **14** **th** **– Kenneth Dannlen, District 9 male**

 **13** **th** **– Fauna Cirll, District 11 female**

 **12** **th** **– Hadyn Abrahams, District 4 male**

Day 7 dawns and Vella dies of blood loss. On the other hand, Laxander recieves a sponsor gift of bread.

 **11** **th** **– Vella Garthers, District 8 female**

On Day 8, Ashe stumbles across Darla, and kills her quickly and silently. However, he is later killed by a lava spout.

 **10** **th** **– Darla Ericles, District 3 female**

 **9** **th** **– Ashe Crow, District 12 male**

Days 9 and 10 pass deathless, and so on Day 11 the Gamemakers make all the walls of the labyrinth collapse, letting the tributes and mutts roam free. A horrific second-Bloodbath ensues as Scilla and her girl group are torn apart by rat mutts, while Pete is killed by a lava spout and Dean is murdered by Laxander.

 **8** **th** **– Scilla Froyst, District 4 female**

 **7** **th** **– Sadia Kenns, District 12 female**

 **6** **th** **– Dollie Millsworth, District 10 female**

 **5** **th** **– Pete Saintston, District 10 male**

 **4** **th** **– Dean Pickswell, District 5 male**

Day 12 comes and the final 3 are left: Laxander, Cayn and Cedric, who seems to have stayed hidden for most of the Games. By mid-morning, Cedric is unfortunately killed by a lava spout.

Cayn doesn't know it, but he is being hunted down by the vicious Laxander. The Capitolites are squirming in their seats, desperate to see this bloody show-down,

In less than an hour, Laxander finds the boy hiding behind a pile of rock rubble. He kills him slowly, then stabs him multiple times before raising his sword to ceiling in a Victory stance. A wide smile is on his face.

 **THE VICTOR**

Laxander Brow – District 6 male

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Laxander was one of the small group of Victors who were partially insane, and his known drug use before the Games was one of the reasons that District 6 was often called "Drug District" and known for sending out weird, insane or druggie tributes. He spiraled back into substance abuse only a few weeks after his Victory, and later was even jailed for 'inciting violent acts amongst citizens'. He wasn't admired by his District, although he was very interesting, and lots of people were scared of him. He never married and died at 47 from an overdose of morphling.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Apparently Laxander has no living family, although his 'Uncle' Gerald did agree to speak about his 'nephew' on live TV. "Yeah, Laxander was pretty good with self-defense," Gerald says. He seems rather unruffled by the Victory. "I guess it was always his dream to be able to…hurt people." After this unnerving statement, he refuses to say anything more.

 **A/N: Laxander's Victory…what did you think of him? Also, you might've noticed that I swapped the 'Cornucopia' and 'Landscape' sections at the start - well, I did it because I thought it made more sense, so hopefully it works better now.  
**

 **Victors List**

 _Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent was killed by a fallen tree_

 _Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_


	10. 9th Hunger Games - Foggy Fairyland

**THE 9** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **Similarly to that of the year before, the year of the 9** **th** **Hunger Games was quiet. The Districts were now accustomed to the Games, but that didn't mean they liked it any better than before. Meanwhile in the Capitol, things were stirring up. The First Lady was ill, and nobody knew how to cure her. Five months before the start of the Games, the First Lady died of a terrible, mysterious illness. Suddenly, all over the city, Capitolites were dropping everywhere, all showing the same symptoms as the first victim. The virus soon spread into the Districts, and of course was even harder to contain there. One month before the Games, so many people had died that the Districts started rioting again, demanding an effort from the Capitol to cure their friends and families.**

 **Finally, after much thought, the Capitol government decided that it was best for their city to keep the workers alive, and so sent down medicines in little parcels. The rioting died down almost instantly and soon most people had been cured. However, there were often big fights over medicine packages, which led to more whippings and other punishments by Peacekeepers. And, of course, the Districts' struggles were far from over: the 9** **th** **Hunger Games was about to begin.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The tributes are met with a wondrous, fairytale-like scene – a stretch of huge meadows and forests filled with fairy lights and a swirling mist. The meadows are filled with huge flowers, and the trees are mostly stumps. There seems to be very little water, but lots of shelter. It seems benign and even dreamy, but it is all designed to lull the tributes into a false sense of security.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia holds a bounty of food and only a little water, but also is stocked with weapons. However, there are no long-range weapons like bows, throwing axes/knives, spears or slingshots.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Sasha Dissalan - District 1 female, 18

\- Ferdinand Liquor – District 1 male, 16

\- Dawnia Ringstead – District 2 female, 17

\- Jerron Stonn – District 2 male, 18

\- Tekka Noreal – District 3 female, 18

\- Ginn Jameston – District 3 male, 15

\- Kilda Baunings – District 4 female, 17

\- Ceph Justice – District 4 male, 14

\- Dina Fitzgerald – District 5 female, 18

\- Todde Wynn – District 5 male, 15

\- Maraya Kolball – District 6 female, 12

\- Cooper Foyntill – District 6 male, 15

\- Aeva Bracken – District 7 female, 14

\- Nairon Cammers – District 7 male, 18

\- Calico Brantings – District 8 female, 12

\- Flax Wickerton – District 8 male, 18

\- Mazia Doyle – District 9 female, 13

\- Brunn Cornhill – District 9 male, 16

\- Circe Thatcher – District 10 female, 16

\- Gabriello Strawes – District 10 male, 18

\- Pippa Friarton – District 11 female, 15

\- Koro Murkwaters – District 11 male, 17

\- Mistie Naminn – District 12 female, 14

\- Collis Brayne – District 12 male, 16

 **THE GAMES**

The Bloodbath starts off slowly, with most tributes in awe of the beautiful arena. However, blood is soon spilled as Koro and Cooper get into a fight. Cooper stabs Koro with his new knife, sparking the flames of the Bloodbath.

The Careers surprisingly only kill three tributes this year: Circe and Collis both killed by Ferdinand, and Ginn taken out by Kilda, who has joined the pack this year.

The remaining twenty tributes spread out across the misty landscape, with a surprising four more deaths occurring as the Careers hunt down and kill Nairon, Todde, Maraya and Mistie.

By mid afternoon, two new alliances are made: Aeva and Pippa, who share their supplies. A little later, Cooper is attacked by the Careers, but manages to hold off Kilda, who is fighting him. The Careers admire his techniques and also remember that he made the first kill, so they let him join the group.

 **24** **th** **– Koro Murkwaters, District 11 male**

 **23** **rd** **– Circe Thatcher, District 10 female**

 **22** **nd** **– Collis Brayne, District 12 male**

 **21** **st** **– Nairon Cammers, District 7 male**

 **20** **th** **– Todde Wynn, District 5 male**

 **19** **th** **– Maraya Kolball, District 5 female**

 **18** **th** **– Mistie Naminn, District 12 female**

Day 2 is quiet, with most tributes focusing on finding food, water and shelter. Calico and Flax make an alliance, and set off across the arena, back towards the Cornucopia, to find water. Although most tributes are too scared to come out of hiding, Aeva and Pippa seem confident enough to explore.

Day 3 dawns with extreme heat, and the sun seems to almost grow in size. Many tributes become sun-burnt and some even collapse from heat exhaustion. However, nobody dies, although those without water are in huge danger.

Day 4 comes, and there are no surprises as five tributes drop from dehydration: Aeva, Pippa, Dina, Ceph and Brunn. Meanwhile, Mazia finds the Cornucopia and takes out a weapon for herself.

 **17** **th** **– Aeva Bracken, District 7 female**

 **16** **th** **– Pippa Friarton, District 11 female**

 **15** **th** **– Dina Fitzgerald, District 5 female**

 **14** **th** **– Ceph Justice, District 4 male**

 **13** **th** **– Brunn Cornhill, District 9 male**

Day 5 passes slowly, with no more deaths and already half the tributes dead. The Careers continue to search for other tributes, while most stay in hiding. Gabriello dies of dehydration in the evening of Day 6.

 **12** **th** **– Gabriello Strawes, District 10 male**

Day 7 starts with excitement as the mist that covers the arena floor turns dark red and acidic. Burning every piece of skin it encounters, it finishes off four of the Careers (leaving Kilda and Ferdinand) and both Calico and Flax.

 **11** **th** **– Sasha Dissalan, District 1 female**

 **10** **th** **– Jerron Stonn, District 2 male**

 **9** **th** **– Cooper Foyntill, District 6 male**

 **8** **th** **– Dawnia Ringstead, District 2 female**

 **7** **th** **– Calico Brantings, District 8 female**

 **6** **th** **– Flax Wickerton, District 8 male**

Day 8 arrives and it appears that Tekka, one of the cleverest tributes, has somehow managed to capture some of the poisonous mist in her empty water bottle. She walks along through the now-harmless mist, looking for victims. Meanwhile, Kilda and Ferdinand get into an argument over food. It doesn't seem like their alliance is very secure.

Day 9 comes and goes with no more deaths. Mazia almost gets caught by Tekka, but wrestles the bottle out of her hand and slices her arm. Tekka runs away and Mazia takes her bottle.

Day 10 arrives, and there are still five tributes left. Ginn, who has remained hidden for a long time, comes out of his shelter and explores a little, looking for water. Unfortunately for him, he is attacked by Mazia, who stabs him and leaves him to die.

 **5** **th** **– Ginn Jameston, District 3 male**

Day 11 dawns with the Final Four decided: Mazia, Tekka, Kilda and Ferdinand. In a sudden turn of events, Kilda stabs Ferdinand in the back, literally, and steals his supplies before running off.

 **4** **th** **– Ferdinand Liquor, District 1 male**

Tekka goes into hiding, hoping that the other two will fight it out. Luckily for her, that's what happens. Mazia sees smoke from Kilda's fire and approaches, hoping to ambush her. She succeeds, but after a lengthy fight, Mazia is weakened by numerous injuries and finally Kilda throttles her.

Despite her kill, Kilda is bleeding from many cuts and she is exhausted. It looks like Tekka will have an easy Victory, so the Gamemakers decide to make things interesting. They bring out a mutt that has been reserved for special occasions: a giant caterpillar, which explores the arena, searching for any living humans.

In less than an hour, Kilda is discovered by the caterpillar. The Capitol are eager to see this mutt, as it apparently creates bloody and violent deaths, and Kilda's is no different. The mini bloodbath goes on for many minutes before her cannon finally sounds and Tekka is crowned Victor.

 **THE VICTOR**

Tekka Noreal – District 3 female

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Tekka went completely insane after her time in the arena and was promptly forced into a mental asylum soon after her Victory. There she spent the rest of her days, and never saw her family or friends again. There are many rumors about her, such as that she was made into a mutt, or experimented upon. However, these conspiracy theories have never been proven, and it's all a mystery.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Tekka's family seems to consist of her aunt and uncle, who both look shell-shocked. "We never expected our little darling to make it out alive, to be honest," her aunt, Marjora, says through a face streaming with tears. "And now…well, they're saying that she has to go to the Capitol for special treatment…" Her uncle refused to speak on behalf of his wife, and remained silent.

 **A/N: The 9** **th** **Hunger Games, with Tekka as our most recent Victor. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_


	11. 10th Hunger Games - Volcanic Wasteland

**THE 10** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **The year of the 10** **th** **Games was not very eventful, though the Capitol were still reeling from the shock of the First Lady's death. Hundreds of memorials had been set up all over the city, and thousands of Capitolites were flooding to these places to mourn. Because of this, nobody was really paying attention to anything else, and the Gamemakers that year knew that it would take a lot to grab the Capitol's attention. So they manage to think up one of the most interesting and deadly arenas yet.**

 **Meanwhile in the Districts, nobody really cares about the death of the First Lady. In most people's opinion, she was pretty useless. However, Peacekeepers have been called upon to light 'mourning fires' in the District Squares, as a way to mourn the important death. This quickly takes an ugly turn in District 10, when a large group of people start attacking the Peacekeepers. Everything quickly spirals out of control, and before anyone could realize it, the fires had burned down many homes and was even killing livestock. The people were horrified and the rioters quickly disappeared. After the fire had been put out by Peacekeepers, they were caught a few days later and brought to the Capitol to be made Avoxes.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The first thing the tributes hear is a faint bubbling noise. As they rise, they are met with smoke and acrid air – they're surrounded by black rock, cut up with pools of pure lava. The sky is dark grey with pyroclastic flow, which a massive volcano is belching out rapidly. The tributes must work hard in this Arena to survive.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia is located on a very small rock island in the middle of a lava moat. Hanging over the moat are four swinging rope bridges, which look extremely weak and easily breakable. However, they're the only way to get to the bounty within, which contains a large amount of water, along with some burn medicine and lots of food, and very little weapons.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Ambrosia Diamonde – District 1 female, 16

\- Metallico Carmichael – District 1 male, 17

\- Marrissa Hollands-Eve – District 2 female, 15

\- Theodore Entwhistle – District 2 male, 18

\- Cecilia Brians – District 3 female, 13

\- Electron Morrison – District 3 male, 16

\- Ardie Towann – District 4 female, 12

\- Harbay Holton – District 4 male, 15

\- Karri Innker – District 5 female, 17

\- Tariff Evans – District 5 male, 18

\- Fliss Downings – District 6 female, 13

\- Tristam Werthor – District 6 male, 16

\- Penya Storme – District 7 female, 15

\- Knot Whitewood – District 7 male, 18

\- Gertrude Dawson – District 8 female, 14

\- Tim Alfstack – District 8 male, 15

\- Aloe-Vera Barnlay – District 9 female, 17

\- Cragg Goldens – District 9 male, 14

\- Melody Brighte – District 10 female, 17

\- Strapper Cobble – District 10 male, 18

\- Lilla Micova – District 11 female, 12

\- Darr Waters – District 11 male, 16

\- Rya Rooke – District 12 female, 15

\- Cann Plasterwall – District 12 male, 14

 **THE GAMES**

The Bloodbath is very big this year, with eight tributes being killed in a matter of fifteen minutes. It seems like the Careers are extra blood-thirsty, and as usual, they are the killers of most of the dead tributes.

Fliss is the first to be killed, beheaded by Theodore. Secondly, Darr is stabbed by Metallico and Strapper is slashed at by Marrissa. Seconds later, Harbay is stabbed by Penya, who simultanously falls into a lava pool.

The Bloodbath ends with three more lives taken: Lilla, Tim and Tariff, who all tried to cross over to the Cornucopia but broke the bridges and fell into the lava below.

Day 1 goes slowly for most tributes. Everyone is at a disadvantage: since the Cornucopia is so difficult to reach, even the Careers are at risk of a natural death such as dehydration, heat exhaustion or starvation. Everyone is terrified of the arena, too: this could be the most difficult one yet.

At around evening, two more tributes are killed: Cann and Electron, who both fall into a lava pool after making an alliance.

 **24** **th** **– Fliss Downings, District 6 female**

 **23** **rd** **– Darr Waters, District 11 male**

 **22** **nd** **– Strapper Cobble, District 10 male**

 **21** **st** **– Harbay Holton, District 4 male**

 **20** **th** **– Penya Storme, District 7 female**

 **19** **th** **– Lilla Micova, District 11 female**

 **18** **th** **– Tim Alfstack, District 8 male**

 **17** **th** **– Tariff Evans, District 5 male**

 **16** **th** **– Cann Plasterwall, District 12 male**

 **15** **th** **– Electron Morrison, District 3 male**

Day 2 comes, but the tributes have no idea what time it might be: the stormy dark sky doesn't show any signs of sun, stars or moon. An alliance is made: Karri, Tristam and Ardie, who all are desperate for water and food. An hour later, they wander back to the Cornucopia, relieved to see that the Careers aren't there. Ardie manages to get inside, being youngest and smallest, but her bridge snaps as she turns to get out again. Too short to jump across the wide gap, Ardie breaks down and begins to cry loudly. Finally her allies get her to throw them a few bottles of water and some food before they run off, deciding it's better to leave her. Ardie stays, trapped.

Meanwhile, Knot recieves a knife as a sponsor gift, but unfortunately he doesn't have any chance to use it.

Day 3 sees three more tributes killed by lava pools: Knot, Cecilia and surprisingly Ambrosia, who trips and falls in. Meanwhile, Rya and Melody encounter each other, and, since Rya was one of the only tributes to get some supplies at the Bloodbath, she takes pity on Melody and they become allies.

Aloe-Vera is in trouble. Despite being armed with a sharp rock, she is very dehydrated and has a low chance of surviving until Day 5.

 **14** **th** **– Knot Whitewood, District 7 male**

 **13** **th** **– Cecilia Brians, District 3 female**

 **12** **th** **– Ambrosia Diamonde, District 1 female**

Day 4 starts with 11 tributes left and only 8 left by the end of it. Three tributes die of dehydration, a surprisingly odd number. However, it seems that, to keep the Games going longer, more Capitolites have been sending sponsor gifts of water to their chosen tributes. The ones who die are Aloe-Vera, Gertrude and finally Cragg.

 **11** **th** **– Aloe-Vera Barnlay, District 9 female**

 **10** **th** **– Gertrude Dawson, District 8 female**

 **9** **th** **– Cragg Goldens, District 9 male**

Day 5 dawns and another tribute is killed: this time, it's Ardie, who commits suicide by jumping the lava moat.

 **8** **th** **– Ardie Towann, District 4 female**

Day 6 goes smoothly, with no deaths. Melody and Rya have an argument over water, but luckily for them, neither are violent and the fight quickly blows over.

Meanwhile, the Careers are dying slowly as their supplies run out. It doesn't look good for them.

Day 7 brings another two deaths: Karri and Tristam, whose water finally ran out.

 **7** **th** **– Karri Innker, District 5 female**

 **6** **th** **– Tristam Werthor, District 6 male**

Day 8 comes, with the last five tributes decided: the Careers, and Rya and Melody. However, the places are quickly changed as a pair of strange mutts attack the Careers: lava hounds. These mutts are entirely made of fire, and can burn any human terribly. Only Theodore escapes the mutts, though he is burned badly.

 **5** **th** **– Marrissa Hollands-Eve, District 2 female**

 **4** **th** **– Metallico Carmichael, District 1 male**

And so, on Day 9, the Final Three are decided: Theodore, Rya and Melody. However, everything changes in the space of an hour, as Theodore becomes severely dehydrated and in his delirious state, falls head-first into a lava pool.

Rya and Melody look at each other in shock and horror as they realize what happens next. Neither of them are armed, which means they can only use the surrounding landscape as a means to kill. Suddenly, Melody grabs her skinny opponent and pushes her towards a lava pool, tears trickling down her face. She whispers an apology as she pins Rya's hands behind her back and kicks her into the lava.

As her former ally goes down with a scream, Melody collapses to the ground, sobbing into her hands.

 **THE VICTOR**

Melody Brighte – District 10 female

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Melody was the second Victor from District 10, and her District greatly admired her. However, District 12 despised her for taking their potential second Victor away from them just when she had a chance. Melody was unaware of this, however, and soon settled down in the Victor's Village of District 10. She mentored for the rest of her life, and married very soon after her Victory to a man from her District. She had children, and was one of the happier Victors of her time.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Melody's only family is her single mother, who is too busy crying to say anything to the cameras. She seems very shaken by her daughter's Victory. Meanwhile, her closest friend, a younger girl named Isa, tells us that she is very proud of Melody. "I never imagined she would make it through, especially after I saw the arena," she says, biting her lip. "I still can't believe it."

 **A/N: And that was the 10** **th** **Hunger Games, with Melody as our Victor. What did you think? Also, I've decided to add in a little 'Districts & Victors' section, so you can see more clearly which Districts have which Victors, and how many they have.**

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10_ _th_ _– Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG)

D5 – **No Victors**

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG)

D8 – **No Victors**

D9 – **No Victors**

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – **No Victors**

D12 – Traff Fletcher (7th HG)


	12. 11th Hunger Games - Icy Plains

**THE 11** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **The Hunger Games were satisfactory by their eleventh year, but the Capitol just felt that there was no drive behind the Victors. Last year's winner, Melody Brighte, was even** _ **crying**_ **during her last kill. So, they make things a little more interesting, and President Snow adds in a new law: that all Victors receive a large sum of money for their win.**

 **There were mixed reactions in the Districts. Some were excited: maybe if they got picked and they won, they could get their family out of poverty? And at least there was a reward other than a big house and a lonely village.**

 **But the previous Victors were mostly angry to discover that they didn't get any money at all. Six of them – Seth Fairpine, Midas Redfold, Laria Barr, Hestia Blaine, Traff Fletcher and Ambro Fray – started to speak out against the Capitol's decision, asking for their own payments. They said it wasn't fair that only Victors from this year on could get paid, and they were left still with grueling jobs and a house they couldn't even afford to keep, in most cases.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The tributes rise into a bitterly cold, flat plain, covered in ice. There is no shelter to be seen, and the tributes are freezing already in the steady gale that blows over the exposed ice. A few seconds later, a blizzard begins. There is nothing at all in this arena except for ice and snow.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia is almost invisible in the never-ending snow, and is filled with all sorts of goodies including food, water and even blankets and quilts. It is also stuffed with weapons such as swords and bow and arrows.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Rubi Price – District 1 female, 18

\- Noble Blayde – District 1 male, 16

\- Vacka Mercury – District 2 female, 17

\- Bayonet Crackstone – District 2 male, 18

\- Telle Normandy – District 3 female, 16

\- Ryamo Gust – District 3 male, 12

\- Pika Harding – District 4 female, 15

\- Uist Mackleroy – District 4 male, 13

\- Felicity Edison – District 5 female, 12

\- Tay Hassett – District 5 male, 16

\- Casey Fence – District 6 female, 17

\- Granite Rutherford – District 6 male, 15

\- Bramble Yew – District 7 female, 14

\- Leyo Brownwood – District 7 male, 18

\- Beada Kettle – District 8 female, 16

\- Threader Pinn – District 8 male, 14

\- Cindya Graychime – District 9 female, 18

\- Barley Cleggman – District 9 male, 14

\- Annabell Tackters – District 10 female, 18

\- Zachry Stickes – District 10 male, 15

\- Jasmine Frende – District 11 female, 16

\- Olivor Thickett – District 11 male, 13

\- Ellana Sainter – District 12 female, 12

\- Larkon Whispe – District 12 male, 18

 **THE GAMES**

The tributes stare around at their new arena, most remember the 7th Hunger Games, which had a very similar arena. Then, as the loud gong rings out, the Bloodbath commences.

The Careers take out four tributes in five minutes: Annabell, Threader, Larkon and finally Pika. A fifth kill is made as Cindya attacks her District partner, Barley, and shoves his face into the snow, suffocating him in the soft white ground. Finally, Uist stabs Casey and so ends the rather short Bloodbath.

Most of the tributes grab as much as they can and run away. Unsurprisingly, no tributes have chosen to run away without supplies, but it's also surprising that there weren't more kills made because of that.

An alliance is created very quickly as Cindya and Uist, two of the early killers, form a truce and share their supplies. They plan to kill off some of the weaker tributes first, then recruit another member and finally attack the Careers. Ambitious, but it could work with their abilities.

Meanwhile, the last death of the day happens as Telle dies from a new mutt: snow gnats, flying white insects that attack anything that moves and induce severe hallucinations before killing their target. In fact, they are very similar to tracker-jackers, but thrive in cold climates. They are also hard to spot as they look like flakes of snow, but usually travel in a swarm.

 **24** **th** **– Annabell Tackters, District 10 female**

 **23** **rd** **– Threader Pinn, District 8 male**

 **22** **nd** **– Larkon Whispe, District 12 male**

 **21** **st** **– Pika Harding, District 4 female**

 **20** **th** **– Barley Cleggman, District 9 male**

 **19** **th** **– Casey Fence, District 6 female**

 **18** **th** **– Telle Normandy, District 3 female**

Day 2 dawns with a death that happened at night. It appears that Cindya and Uist attacked and killed Olivor in the cover of darkness.

The Careers move out onto the snowy plains to look for targets, as do Cindya and Uist. Meanwhile, Beada finds a snow cave and shelters inside, hungry and thirsty.

Later in the day, Tay is attacked by snow gnats. Although he escapes, he wanders around the snow, hallucinating badly. Finally he falls and doesn't get up.

 **17** **th** **– Olivor Thickett, District 11 male**

 **16** **th** **– Tay Hassett, District 5 male**

Day 3 passes peacefully. Nobody is suffering from dehydration, but a lot of tributes have low supplies, and finally Felicity decides to venture back to the Cornucopia. There, she meets Ellana, the other twelve year-old, who had the same idea. Unwilling to kill each other, they make an alliance and make a shelter at the Cornucopia.

Day 4 sees another kill from the Careers – they find Jasmine's shelter and Noble kills her slowly and painfully while the others gloat and cheer him on.

 **15** **th** **– Jasmine Frende, District 11 female**

Day 5 passes without deaths. Ryamo suffers from hunger, along with Granite, Zachry and Leyo.

Day 6 sees another death from snow gnats – Zachry. With 13 tributes left now, things are pulling along quite slowly, so the Gamemakers decide it's time to shake things up a bit. They make Beada's snow-shelter collapse, forcing her to move away, and as the day ends, they create a mini-earthquake, burying Ryamo and Bramble in snow. They both die after a few minutes of suffocation.

 **14** **th** **– Zachry Stickes, District 10 male**

 **13** **th** **– Ryamo Gust, District 3 male**

 **12** **th** **– Bramble Yew, District 7 female**

Days 7 and 8 pass peacefully, while Felicity and Ellana's food slowly runs out and the Careers plan their next steps. Cindya and Uist start to argue over food, but it dies down after a few minutes. Meanwhile, Granite trudges through the snow, suffering from severe exhaustion, thirst and hunger.

Day 9 brings the inevitable death of Granite and also the demise of Leyo, who is killed by snow gnats.

 **11** **th** **– Granite Rutherford, District 6 male**

 **10** **th** **– Leyo Brownwood, District 7 male**

Day 10 dawns with 9 tributes left and high tensions. Cindya and Uist go tribute-hunting, taking the last of their food with them. They reach the Cornucopia in a few hours, only to find Felicity and Ellana sheltering there. Cindya sends a knife hurtling into Felicity's head, while Ellana shrieks and tries to escape. However, she only gets a few steps before Uist grabs her and decapitates her.

The last two deaths of the day occur when the Careers are attacked by snow gnats sent by the Gamemakers. Rubi and Vacka are both killed as Noble and Bayonet manage to escape with a few bites, leaving their allies for dead.

Meanwhile, Beada rations her supplies and hides out.

 **9** **th** **– Felicity Edison, District 5 female**

 **8** **th** **– Ellana Sainter, District 12 female**

 **7** **th** **– Rubi Price, District 1 female**

 **6** **th** **– Vacka Mercury, District 2 female**

Day 11 comes and goes with no deaths. Noble and Bayonet are worried about their low supplies. Cindya and Uist contemplate who to kill next.

Beada, terrified of these four killers, prays silently that they will fight it out together and that she will win.

Day 12 dawns with a flurry of snow that is surprisingly thick. Cindya and Uist track down and kill Beada with much celebration, then plan to kill Noble and Bayonet next. What happens next, they decide, will be Fate.

 **5** **th** **– Beada Kettle, District 8 female**

Day 13 – unlucky for some, it seems, as Noble dies unexpectedly of snow gnat bites. Shocked, Bayonet realizes that it's him against Cindya and Uist, and, too frightened and weak to face them, he kills himself with his knife.

 **4** **th** **– Noble Blayde, District 1 male**

 **3** **rd** **– Bayonet Crackstone, District 2 male**

Day 14, however, never arrives. As they settle down to sleep and 'sort things out in the morning', Cindya takes out her knife and stabs Uist repeatedly in the chest, smiling cruelly to herself.

As his cannon shot rings out, Cindya doesn't stop stabbing, even as blood covers her thin face. Finally, she rests the knife on Uist's chest and smirks at the sky as her hovercraft descends from the sky.

 **THE VICTOR**

Cindya Graychime – District 9 female

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Cindya was one of the more bloodthirsty Victors of the early Games, and her winning moment was well-remembered. Her District was a little scared of her, but they accepted her all the same and some even admired her for staying so strong despite all the people she had killed. The truth was, Cindya was a psychopath, and she didn't even care that she had killed 5 people in 13 days, and she was emotionless, why was President Snow loved her. She was almost a representative of the Games. However, she refused to be interviewed or be put on TV.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Cindya seemingly grew up in an orphanage, with no family to take care of her. Her dormitory Matron is the only person who seems willing to speak about her. "Cindya was always a very…violent child," she says with pursed lips. "We tried to stop her tendancies with punishments, but they never worked. At least they have worked in her favor." Her Matron was asked what Cindya might do with the Victory money. "I have no idea," the woman replies. "We don't associate with the children."

 **A/N: So that was Cindya's Games…she's kinda like a female version of Laxander from the 8** **th** **, and I imagined them being quite good friends.**

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10_ _th_ _– Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11_ _th_ _– Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG)

D5 – **No Victors**

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG)

D8 – **No Victors**

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – **No Victors**

D12 – Traff Fletcher (7th HG)


	13. 12th Hunger Games - Mutt Tower

**THE 12** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **After the brief rebellion of the six indignant Victors who received no money for their Victory, things are stirring up. President Snow is worried: the Districts are siding with their own Victors, demanding that they get paid, and he knows that the only way to silence the leaders of the protest is to hide them away where nobody will get to them. He gives each Victor house arrest until further notice, sending extra Peacekeepers to guard their doors. The riots die down eventually, and the Districts slowly realize that nothing will be done about the money. They settle and instead quietly await and prepare for the 12** **th** **Annual Hunger Games.**

 **Meanwhile, in District 12, the first proper mining tools are being introduced after twelve long years of waiting. Most are taken from the wreckage of District 13 and aren't exactly best for coal mining, but the citizens work with what they have. Unfortunately, children as young as 6 are still being forced to work in the tunnels.**

 **On a side note, this year's Hunger Games are quite different from the others. Instead of being outside, they are the first to be focused on a building.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **This year's arena is especially different. The tributes rise up onto a small circular island in the middle of a black void. In the middle of the island is a huge tower, which reaches up into blackness. The island is surrounded by a force field, and the only way forward is to go into the tall building. There are twelve floors in the tower, and each one has a specific mutt (this was the first time so many mutts were used in the Games, and it was very successful).**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **This year the Cornucopia contains all items: weapons, food, water and other supplies. However, there are smaller Cornucopias on each of the twelve floors of the tower.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Marceline Goldsmith – District 1 female, 18

\- Amadeus Shine – District 1 male, 18

\- Maya Raymann – District 2 female, 18

\- Steele Redwall-Oaks – District 2 male, 17

\- Ayesha Berger – District 3 female, 15

\- Gadge Lattin – District 3 male, 16

\- Leah Tidesworth – District 4 female, 18

\- Collin Dellitoni – District 4 male, 16

\- Madelina Teern – District 5 female, 13

\- Gregorie Cotton – District 5 male, 17

\- Millicent Avaline – District 6 female, 14

\- Parker Crombton – District 6 male, 16

\- Yula Trimm – District 7 female, 15

\- Grasso Burnley – District 7 male, 18

\- Picca Spears – District 8 female, 12

\- Jonathan Arthurs – District 8 male, 15

\- Tulip Mellson – District 9 female, 17

\- Jayson Wreathe – District 9 male, 16

\- Grazella Newton – District 10 female, 15

\- Charlie Browngrass – District 10 male, 12

\- Louisa Orchards – District 11 female, 16

\- Oatis Farthing – District 11 male, 17

\- Ember Jennison – District 12 female, 13

\- Dusty Gettin – District 12 male, 18

 **THE GAMES**

The gong rings, and the tributes flood away from their podiums, knowing exactly what to do. The Careers help themselves to the weapons at the Cornucopia, though they are the only ones who do so: most tributes try to grab supplies such as food or water after realizing that they aren't in a natural environment.

Because of the scramble for supplies, seven tributes are killed at the Bloodbath this year – Ayesha, Louisa, Grasso, Dusty, Leah, Tulip and surprisingly, the first Career death in a Bloodbath: Steele, who is stabbed with his own weapon by Jayson. As the last tribute gives his dying breath, most of the others have reached the second floor of the tower.

The first mutt isn't too difficult: the floor consists of small pods hanging from the ceiling. As the remaining tributes stand awkwardly, wondering what to do, the first pod bursts, sending out a shower of black beetles. Millicent screams loudly as they fall into her hair and crawl onto her face, and with this, many of the tributes flee up the stairs. The three remaining (Ember, Jonathan and Picca) are struck down by the Careers as they enter the room, leaving the Games with a total of fourteen tributes left by the end of Day 1.

Many tributes take shelter in the various nooks and crannies of the tower, trying to avoid all contact with other tributes, though it is difficult in the confined space. Finally, at around midnight, Grazella is attacked by the Careers who have posted themselves at the Cornucopia of the second floor when she goes for water, and they kill her.

 **24** **th** **– Ayesha Berger, District 3 female**

 **23** **rd** **\- Louisa Orchards, District 11 female**

 **22** **nd** **\- Grasso Burnley, District 7 male**

 **21** **st** **\- Dusty Gettin, District 12 male**

 **20** **th** **\- Leah Tidesworth, District 4 female**

 **19** **th** **\- Tulip Mellson, District 9 female**

 **18** **th** **– Steele Redwall-Oaks, District 2 male**

 **17** **th** **\- Ember Jennison, District 12 female**

 **16** **th** **\- Jonathan Arthurs, District 8 male**

 **15** **th** **– Picca Spears, District 8 female**

 **14** **th** **\- Grazella Newton, District 10 female**

Day 2 dawns with Oatis' death on Floor 4, with a cloud of tracker-jackers. The Capitol are excited by the prospect of all these new mutts, and the deaths are very interesting to see, which makes for a riveting Games. The Gamemakers are pleased with the results.

On Floor 7, Charlie is bitten by a carnivorous squirrel mutt, but luckily he manages to escape into another room, not before grabbing some bandages. He stops the blood and sleeps for the rest of the day.

The second and final death that day is Collin, who is killed by the Careers on Floor 5.

 **13** **th** **– Oatis Farthing, District 11 male**

 **12** **th** **– Collin Dellitoni, District 4 male**

Day 3 comes with an alliance made: Madelina and Yula have formed a pair and are currently raiding the Cornucopia of Floor 7. They have traveled fast up the tower, and have cleverly avoided mutts by climbing along the outside wall of the building. A risk, but well worth it for the bountiful supplies inside the small Cornucopia.

Meanwhile, the Careers realize that only eleven tributes remain, and plan quietly to kill off as many as possible.

Gadge has taken charge of the Cornucopia on Floor 4, but is having a hard time avoiding the nests of tracker-jackers. Luckily for him, the ones that killed Oatis have gone, but he's still in danger of agitating the remaining mutts.

Day 4 brings two deaths from dehydration: Jayson and Parker, who have both spent too much time avoiding mutts and other tributes to look for food or water.

 **11** **th** **– Jayson Wreathe, District 9 male**

 **10** **th** **– Parker Crombton, District 6 male**

Day 5 comes with only nine tributes left to fight and the Gamemakers realize that they can't let the Games finish up so early. However, no deaths occur that day, surprisingly. The Careers reach Floor 8 by morning. Madelina has a near-death experience as she slips from the outer wall of the tower, but Yula catches her just in time and pulls her up.

Meanwhile, Gregorie has managed to clear Floor 9, in which he found snow gnats, and has proceeded to Floor 10 as the highest-level tribute.

Day 6 also passes peacefully, as the remaining nine (Madelina, Yula, the Careers, Charlie, Gadge, Gregorie and Millicent) make their way through the tower. However, on Day 7, Millicent is killed by rabid wolves on Floor 11.

 **9** **th** **– Millicent Avaline, District 6 female**

Day 8 dawns with the Careers locked in battle with the same wolves that killed Millicent. Unfortunately for them, they are dehydrated, hungry and exhausted, and the wolves kill both Maya and Marceline and leave Amadeus badly injured as he escapes to the final level – Floor 12. He takes hold of the Cornucopia there and bandages his wounds.

Meanwhile, Yula and Madelina are forced to face Floor 10 as they realize that there are no windows in the stony walls. What they don't know is that the Gamemakers have purposefully blocked out the windows to make them fight. The mutts, the same mutant rats that were used in the 2nd Games, make quick work of Madelina and her ally, killing them both within minutes.

 **8** **th** **– Maya Raymann, District 2 female**

 **7** **th** **– Marceline Goldsmith, District 1 female**

 **6** **th** **– Madelina Teern, District 5 female**

 **5** **th** **– Yula Trimm, District 7 female**

Day 9 comes with the Final Four decided: Gregorie, Charlie, Amadeus and Gadge. Charlie has done very well for a twelve year-old, but unfortunately his time in the arena concludes as he reaches Floor 12 and is quickly killed by the gloating Amadeus.

 **4** **th** **– Charlie Browngrass, District 10 male**

Day 10 brings with it another death, this time with Gadge dying of dehydration.

An hour passes after his death. Amadeus and Gregorie are preparing for the finale of the 12th Hunger Games.

Late in the afternoon, after searching all the floors, Gregorie finally reaches Floor 12 and meets his opponent in battle. Although he is only a year younger than the Career, it's clear that he has no chance in winning. Unarmed and considerably weakened by bites and stings, he falls within minutes by Amadeus' sword. The older boy raises his weapon and exhales loudly, then crouches beside his victim, staring blankly. He seems uncharacteristically shaken.

 **THE VICTOR**

Amadeus Shine – District 1 male

 **THE AFTERMATH**

The second male from District 1 to win the Games, Amadeus soon became good friends with his much older Victor Midas. The two often discussed the Games together, and although Amadeus was much more damaged by his arena, they would often share stories about the tributes they had killed. Amadeus went on to become a HGA trainer, but died at the age of 50 after copious amounts of alcohol weakened his liver.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Amadeus' family seem very proud of him. His father, a Peacekeeper, smiles thinly. "We are very honored to have a Victor in the family," he says slowly. "But we knew, from the moment he stepped into the arena, that Amadeus would bring home the crown." Amadeus' mother is smiling weakly, with tears trickling down her face. When asked for comments, she shakes her head and turns away.

 **A/N: And that was Amadeus' Games! Another Victor from District 1, because I felt like the Careers weren't really winning as often as they should be.  
**

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10_ _th_ _– Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11_ _th_ _– Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 _12_ _th_ _– Amadeus Shine, District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Gregorie_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG), Amadeus Shine (12th HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG)

D5 – **No Victors**

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG)

D8 – **No Victors**

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – **No Victors**

D12 – Traff Fletcher (7th HG)


	14. 13th Hunger Games - Muttation Mayhem

**THE 13** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **The year of the 13** **th** **Hunger Games was quite a quiet one. As the thirteenth year of teenagers fighting to the death, President Snow ordered the current Gamemaker to construct a very special arena for this year's tributes…so he did just that.**

 **Meanwhile, in the Districts, District 12 finally got their age limit for employment in the mines to rise from 6+ to 16+, after much work from their Mayor. Similarly, Districts 5, 6 and 3 also received new, higher age limits for employment in their dangerous factories, though it only raised from 7+ to 12+.**

 **With nothing much happening so far in the country, the Hunger Games were weighing on everyone's minds. The Districts were terrified – surely the arena for the 13** **th** **Games would be particularly brutal. They were right.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **Many said that the 13** **th** **Games would be unlucky, and they were right. As the name of the arena suggests, this place is filled with all sorts of horrible monstrosities. As the tributes rise up, they find themselves in a huge, sprawling underground bunker, covered in pitch blackness and with no light to see. The terrifying sounds of mutts fills their ears.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia can only be faintly seen in the darkness. Inside is food, water, weapons, and backpacks, all sorts of things – but the most valuable are torches and headlamps, any way to see in the gloom. However, these are limited.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Marrina Silk – District 1 female, 16

\- Benedict Angleo – District 1 male, 17

\- Boudicea Lairings – District 2 female, 18

\- Cleaver Blackbrooke – District 2 male, 18

\- Georgia Swift – District 3 female, 16

\- Devyn Osterren – District 3 male, 16

\- Aava Joyce – District 4 female, 15

\- Kieran Matthews – District 4 male, 18

\- Takka Deshan – District 5 female, 13

\- Eino Valgate – District 5 male, 18

\- Rachella Dommin – District 6 female, 15

\- Railer Scrapp – District 6 male, 14

\- Janice Longbranch – District 7 female, 17

\- Spruce Spindleton – District 7 male, 15

\- Cotta Tilerane – District 8 female, 12

\- Veneer Fordshire – District 8 male, 16

\- Robyn Harvestt – District 9 female, 17

\- Scythe Laneton – District 9 male, 14

\- Bertha Griddles – District 10 female, 18

\- Angus Brindley – District 10 male, 15

\- Goldie Jackleton – District 11 female, 13

\- Buckor Wilton– District 11 male, 18

\- November Beaton – District 12 female, 14

\- Niter Hainsorn – District 12 male, 16

 **THE GAMES**

It takes a while for the tributes' eyes to adjust to the darkness of their arena, and for a few seconds after the gong rings, nobody moves. Somebody sneezes. A girl, Cotta, starts to cry. Then suddenly there's the sound of somebody choking and some people start to scream. The first death has been decided, and Eino is the unlucky victim, murdered by a surprising killer: Devyn, who seemed like one of the weaker tributes this year.

Instantly, madness breaks out. The Careers are shocked that they haven't got the first kill in, and during the course of ten minutes, a total of eleven tributes' lives are ended: surprisingly Marrina, Spruce, Veneer, Rachella, Angus, Cotta, Kieran, Bertha and Takka.

With only thirteen tributes remaining, the living flee, leaving the Careers at the Cornucopia with the supplies.

Less than an hour in, Georgia makes an alliance with Robyn and Scythe, the pair from 9. They share their supplies together, though Georgia seems wary of them.

Niter is attacked by tracker-jackers later in the evening, and dies within two hours' time.

 **24** **th** **– Eino Valgate, District 5 male**

 **23** **rd** **– Marrina Silk, District 1 female**

 **22** **nd** **– Spruce Spindleton, District 7 male**

 **21** **st** **– Veneer Fordshire, District 8 male**

 **20** **th** **– Rachella Dommin, District 6 female**

 **19** **th** **– Angus Brindley, District 10 male**

 **18** **th** **– Cotta Tilerane, District 8 female**

 **17** **th** **– Kieran Matthews, District 4 male**

 **16** **th** **– Bertha Griddles, District 10 female**

 **15** **th** **– Takka Deshan, District 5 female**

 **14** **th** **– Niter Hairnsorn, District 12 male**

Day 2 comes with the new alliance broken when Robyn wakes up earlier than her allies. Deciding that Georgia is a bigger threat because she's older and somewhat smarter, Robyn stabs her in the chest with a knife and grabs her backpack, running off through the tunnel.

Meanwhile, the Careers decide it's time to go tribute-hunting before the mutts get most of the other kills first. However, as they're coming to the end of a tunnel, they hear screaming and burst into a cavern only to see Aava writhing on the ground as six large fiery wolves – lava beasts – burn her to death. The Careers leave her to die, and her cannon rings a few minutes later.

The third death happens in the late afternoon, though the tributes don't know it. Scythe wakes up, only to find the dead body of Georgia and Robyn gone. He believes he will die anyway and promptly commits suicide.

The penultimate death happens at night, when Buckor manages to somehow creep up on the Careers and drive his knife in between Benedict's shoulders. The boy dies in a few seconds and Buckor runs out of the tunnel, leaving the Careers far behind.

Finally, the fifth and last death comes when the same tribute, Buckor, is attacked by snow gnats in a tight cavern. He doesn't get away in time and they sting him to death.

 **13** **th** **– Georgia Swift, District 3 female**

 **12** **th** **– Aava Joyce, District 4 female**

 **11** **th** **– Scythe Laneton, District 9 male**

 **10** **th** **– Benedict Angleo, District 1 male**

 **9** **th** **– Buckor Wilton, District 11 male**

Day 3 comes with only 8 tributes left – a record-breaker for the Hunger Games so far. The Gamemakers know they have to keep it going past four days at least, so they are a little grateful when no deaths occur today.

Robyn collapses from dehydration on the stony floor and passes out. It doesn't look like she'll make it past Day 4.

Meanwhile, the Careers decided to split up, which was a terrible decision because now they are lost and can't find each other again.

Devyn and Goldie make an alliance, for no other reason than that Goldie received a higher score in training, and Devyn has forced her to ally with him. He threatens to kill her if she tries to leave.

November seems to be in trouble. Like Robyn, she is gravely dehydrated and might die by tomorrow.

Day 4 comes with the two predicted deaths: November and Robyn, along with an unexpected one – Boudicea, who is killed by lava beasts.

 **8** **th** **– November Beaton, District 12 female**

 **7** **th** **– Robyn Harvestt, District 9 female**

 **6** **th** **– Boudicea Lairings, District 2 female**

Day 5 starts with the Final Five decided: Cleaver, Devyn, Railer, Janice and Goldie, who is still being held captive by Devyn…although not for long. Deciding she is useless to him, Devyn slits her throat and continues walking through the tunnels.

Meanwhile, Railer, who has remained hidden for most of the Games, comes out to venture back to the Cornucopia. However, he meets Janice there, and the two commence a lengthy and bloody fight that ends with Janice as the victor.

 **5** **th** **– Goldie Jackleton, District 11 female**

 **4** **th** **– Railer Scrapp, District 6 male**

The Final Three have been decided by Day 6 – Janice, Cleaver and Devyn, who have all made kills by now. Janice takes control of the Cornucopia, while Devyn wanders the mutt-filled tunnels along with Cleaver, who remains silent but deadly, camped out in a cavern waiting to strike.

By late evening, however, Devyn dies unexpectedly, and it is revealed that he was actually poisoned by an unknown mutt. He's still dead, however, and now Cleaver and Janice are left to fight it out.

 **3** **rd** **– Devyn Osterren, District 3 male**

Day 7 dawns and Cleaver comes back to the Cornucopia, armed with a sword. Janice is armed with a knife, and while she shouts insults at him as he strides towards her, it's clear that she's at a disadvantage.

Cleaver is within a meter of her when he suddenly leans forward and decapitates the girl. It's over in a split-second. He raises his bloodied sword to the sky as Victor of the 13th Hunger Games.

 **THE VICTOR**

Cleaver Blackbrooke – District 2 male

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Cleaver believed he was resilient enough to cope with the memories of the Games, but unfortunately his mind fractured when he was 20 and he resolved to alcohol and drugs almost immediately. He died at the young age of 34 after over-dosing on morphling, and was best known for having spent almost all of his Victors' money within fourteen years.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

It doesn't appear that Cleaver has any living relatives, though his room-mate at the District 2 HGA, Caesar, tells the camera that Cleaver worked very hard for Reaping Day. "He would constantly rehearse everything he was going to say, and sometimes he would ask me to act out different roles like District escort or stylist. He was very prepared." Caesar smiles faintly. "I think he'll try to donate some of his Victors' money, too."

 **A/N: And that was Cleaver's Games…hope you enjoyed it. What did you think of Cleaver?**

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10_ _th_ _– Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11_ _th_ _– Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 _12_ _th_ _– Amadeus Shine, District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Gregorie_

 _13_ _th_ _– Cleaver Blackbrooke, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Janice_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG), Amadeus Shine (12th HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG), Cleaver Blackbrooke (13th HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG)

D5 – **No Victors**

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG)

D8 – **No Victors**

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – **No Victors**

D12 – Traff Fletcher (7th HG)


	15. 14th Hunger Games - White Hot Desert

**THE 14** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **In the Capitol, everyone is very excited about this year's Hunger Games. After the success of Cleaver in last year's mutt-filled arena (was one of the favorites so far), most people are on the edge of their seats waiting for the arena to be announced and for the Reapings to take place.**

 **Meanwhile, in the Districts, it's quiet, which means most feel the opposite of the Capitolites: fear and apprehension. This year is also a record low in tesserae sign-ups, as it seems a lot of teens are even less eager to put their names in more than once after last year's short and bloody Games.**

 **However, in District 12, the age limit for mining has again gone up, though not after a rather confined riot in the District Square and heavy pushing from the District's Mayor. It has now gone from 16+ to 18+, and will stay that way for many years.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The tributes are first aware of a blistering heat as they rise up into the arena. The sky is a pale blue, and the sun is a small white circle. Sand stretches for as far as the eye can see, with dips and long, steep slopes, and there is no shelter in sight except for a few rocks and dead bushes. As for water, that's nowhere to be seen either.** ** **It is very similar to the arena of the 3rd Games.** On the far side of the arena is a rocky canyon, which contains the only water source: a river which dries up every second day.  
**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia is located on a rocky hill in front of the tributes, and contains food, water, weapons and a vital item – sun-cream. Although this seems unimportant, sun-cream will be essential if the tributes don't want to suffer from burns.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Aphrodite Carlings – District 1 female, 17

\- Julius Halltown – District 1 male, 16

\- Artemis Langley – District 2 female, 18

\- Rocky Abotton – District 2 male, 16

\- Heidi Reed – District 3 female, 15

\- Abraham Poole – District 3 male, 15

\- Craea James – District 4 female, 17

\- Achilles Cludd – District 4 male, 12

\- Anna Houston – District 5 female, 13

\- Mett Streeke – District 5 male, 16

\- Smoky Kellan – District 6 female, 15

\- Grantt Yellows – District 6 male, 18

\- Wrenna Hesier – District 7 female, 17

\- Orlan Dougherty – District 7 male, 16

\- Plyta Ruffle – District 8 female, 13

\- Tweed Holbein – District 8 male, 16

\- Angi Mussett – District 9 female, 16

\- Cob Skyes – District 9 male, 15

\- Persephone Yolt – District 10 female, 18

\- Kinn Herde – District 10 male, 15

\- Fern Brande – District 11 female, 14

\- Taman Creer – District 11 male, 17

\- Sora Vernley – District 12 female, 12

\- Harrow Brinks – District 12 male, 17

 **THE GAMES**

As the tributes rise upwards, they are terrified by their arena, and many begin to tremble on their pedestals. It's obvious that nobody knows how they will survive if they don't head for the Cornucopia and grab supplies.

A minute later and the traditional Bloodbath commences. No tribute decides to run out into the desert, and everyone floods to the Cornucopia. The first death is Plyta as she runs straight into the arms of Artemis, who swipes off her head with a sword.

Five more deaths occur as the Bloodbath continues: Harrow, Achilles, Smoky and Taman. However, not all of them are by Careers, as Achilles is killed by Mett and Taman is killed by Cob.

The last death happens when most tributes are sprinting across the sand: Persephone trips over a stone and crashes into Wrenna, accidentally killing her when her knife plunges into the girl's neck. However, she is quickly killed herself when she falls on another rock and cracks open her head.

But there is a huge surprise in this year's Games. It seems that the Careers haven't formed an alliance this year, and have broken the tradition, for while Rocky runs from Artemis' sword, Aphrodite and Julius head in different directions too.

 **24** **th** **– Plyta Ruffle, District 8 female**

 **23** **rd** **– Harrow Brinks, District 12 male**

 **22** **nd** **– Achilles Cludd, District 4 male**

 **21** **st** **– Smoky Kellan, District 6 female**

 **20** **th** **– Taman Creer, District 11 male**

 **19** **th** **– Wrenna Hesier, District 7 female**

 **18** **th** **– Persephone Yolt, District 10 female**

By the morning of Day 2, every one of the 17 tributes alive has something that could help them. However, both Anna and Grantt only have weapons and no supplies, which could make a lot trouble for them.

No deaths occur that day, although Artemis does discover the canyon on the far side of the desert and makes a camp there. Unluckily for her, the river that flows through it has dried up today, so she'll have to wait until tomorrow for more water.

Day 3 comes with Anna and Grantt both suffering from dehydration, and with Craea being attacked by snakes near a cluster of rocks. She escapes, but dies of the bites a few hours later.

Meanwhile, Artemis collects water by the newly-filled river. To the south of the arena, Sora is slowly but surely dying of dehydration, along with Kinn and Aphrodite.

 **17** **th** **– Craea James, District 4 female**

Day 4 comes with Anna's and Grantt's deaths from dehydration, along with Sora, Kinn and Aphrodite. On the other hand, Mett is flourishing in the arena, collecting water by a sandy source by some stones, and with a good supply of food and a weapon. He could be a good contender for Victor. However, the other unorthodox killer, Cob, is also well-stocked with supplies and armed.

The last death of the day is Angi, who dies of heat exhaustion in the morning.

 **16** **th** **– Anna Houston, District 5 female**

 **15** **th** **– Grantt Yellows, District 6 male**

 **14** **th** **– Sora Vernley, District 12 female**

 **13** **th** **– Kinn Herde, District 10 male**

 **12** **th** **– Aphrodite Carlings, District 1 female**

 **11** **th** **– Angi Mussett, District 9 female**

Day 5 comes with no deaths, and the tributes are slowly settling into the arena. Fern, Tweed, Mett and Cob are the only tributes with reliable water sources, while other tributes struggle with hydrating and feeding themselves. One such tribute, Heidi, journeys to the Cornucopia to get some water, desperate and weak. However, she doesn't search hard enough inside, and believes there is none left. She camps at the entrance, slowly dying of thirst.

Day 6 dawns with Heidi's death, but no others follow her for the rest of the day. Artemis battles starvation with no food and very little water left.

Meanwhile, Cob decides to go tribute-hunting. He doesn't find anyone, but he sets up camp only about a mile away from Tweed's spot.

Orlan, who has been keeping quiet for most of the Games, seems to be in trouble. He has no water and his strength is failing. However, he is saved a slow and painful death when Cob finds his camp and kills him in his sleep.

 **10** **th** **– Heidi Reed, District 3 female**

 **9** **th** **– Orlan Dougherty, District 7 male**

With only 8 tributes left, things are heating up (quite literally) in the arena. Since there haven't been any bloody deaths recently, the Gamemakers raise the temperature to blistering degrees and then tell the tributes that there will be a huge restock of food and water at the Cornucopia.

Pandemonium ensues. Nearly every tribute leaves for the big metal structure, with only Fern, Tweed, Mett and Cob remaining. The five others who go reach it in less than an hour.

The small bloodbath that happens wipes out two of the four tributes: Abraham, who is killed by Artemis, and Julius, who is also killed by the female Career. Rocky escapes, but not after a lengthy battle with Artemis in which he loses his water and gains several wounds.

 **8** **th** **– Abraham Poole, District 3 male**

 **7** **th** **– Julius Halltown, District 1 male**

Day 8 passes with the slow and painful bleeding out of Rocky, and the death of Fern, who is killed when she is attacked by a poisonous snake. She panics and the snake attacks her, killing her instantly with a bite to the neck.

 **6** **th** **– Rocky Abotton, District 2 male**

 **5** **th** **– Fern Brande, District 11 female**

Day 9 comes with the Final Four decided: Artemis from 2, Mett from 5, Tweed from 8 and Cob from 9. All these tributes are in quite good shape for the Games, with water and food. Artemis is particularly lucky with her sheltered canyon, as it also provides shade from the sun.

Day 10 marks the end of the peace when Mett decides that he should go out tribute-hunting. The others are fully aware that they are in an arena filled with three other killers, so they are prepared. When Mett attacks Tweed, the other boy is ready, but after a long battle, Mett stabs Tweed in the stomach and leaves him to die.

 **4** **th** **– Tweed Holbein, District 8 male**

Day 11 comes with an attack on Artemis: a group of snakes corner her in a cave in the canyon wall. She screams for help as they attack her viciously, biting her before slithering out of the cave. Artemis dies slowly, writhing on the red stone as the poison takes hold.

 **3** **rd** **– Artemis Langley, District 2 female**

Day 12 dawns with the Final Two decided: Mett and Cob. Mett, having already tracked down one tribute, uses footprints in the sand to find Cob's fairly hidden camp. He leaps at the younger boy from atop a rock, sending his sword into the weaker tribute's back. Cob dies slowly, with Mett standing over him omininously. When the cannon sounds, he raises his hand to the sky, his eyes closed.

 **THE VICTOR**

Mett Streeke – District 5 male

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Mett was the first Victor from District 5 after 14 years, so of course his District adored him. The Capitol also loved him, as he was handsome, strong and a deadly killer. He spent most of his time in the Capitol, and spent most of his Victory money there too. When he was in District 5, he often belittled the poverty-stricken citizens and acted arrogantly towards most people. He also had a lot of time on TV. He died at age 87 of natural causes, and was one of the happier Victors.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Mett's brother, Lohan, and father are his only known family, and they seem quite reluctant to speak. His father says that they are both proud of Mett, but that they are also shocked by his willingness to kill, and that they hope that he will change his attitude after his Victory.

 **A/N: So that was Mett's Games…what did you think of him? I thought D5 deserved a Victor after such a long time, so I gave them one :3 Also, this was our first Games that reached 2,000 words!  
**

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10_ _th_ _– Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11_ _th_ _– Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 _12_ _th_ _– Amadeus Shine, District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Gregorie_

 _13_ _th_ _– Cleaver Blackbrooke, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Janice_

 _14_ _th_ _– Mett Streeke, District 5 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cob_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG), Amadeus Shine (12th HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG), Cleaver Blackbrooke (13th HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG)

D5 – Mett Streeke (14th HG)

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG)

D8 – **No Victors**

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – **No Victors**

D12 – Traff Fletcher (7th HG)


	16. 15th Hunger Games - Humid Jungle

**THE 15** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **After the Victory of yet another blood-thirsty Victor, the Capitol are very enthusiastic about the Games now. In fact, things are getting so heated that many girls (and some boys) are starting 'Victor Fanclubs', dedicated to their favorite Victors, in the Capitol and the richer Districts. It's getting out of hand, but nobody seems to care. The Gamemakers have turned out a brand-new arena, and all any Capitolite wants to see is more bloodshed this year.**

 **Meanwhile, Districts 1 and 2 have been named officially as the wealthiest Districts, with District 4 coming in as a close third. On the other hand, Districts 11 and 12 have been named officially as the poorest Districts, with both Districts 9 and 10 as contenders.**

 **President Snow has also decided to give the tributes a proper vehicle now, so instead of using basic supply trains to transport them to the Capitol, he commands District 6 to get to work with building some proper tribute-carrying trains. These are nicknamed 'TC trains' in the District, as they become notorious for being the most expensive and difficult trains to build.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The tributes rise up into a swelteringly hot jungle, filled with the sound of toucans and parrots. All around them are vines, grasses and huge trees, almost like barriers around them. However, what really catches everyone's eyes is the fact that there are various signs hanging from the trees, telling the tributes were to go with symbols and letters.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia sits on a huge, vine covered rock in the centre of the clearing. It contains only weapons, but no food or water. The rock is so tall that the tributes will have to use the vines to climb up to the top.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Flashi Geraldon – District 1 female, 18

\- Hartford Benn – District 1 male, 16

\- Dakota Rotswold – District 2 female, 17

\- Vyne Roberts-Carver – District 2 male, 18

\- Binara Solash – District 3 female, 15

\- Corde Mountains – District 3 male, 18

\- Rosanna Tillow – District 4 female, 12

\- Oyster Silvertin – District 4 male, 16

\- Mera Bathes – District 5 female, 14

\- Vido Sarpent – District 5 male, 17

\- Pandora Kitts – District 6 female, 13

\- Apollo Rust – District 6 male, 18

\- Amber Whipp – District 7 female, 16

\- Kindler Foote – District 7 male, 15

\- Evella Yanelan – District 8 female, 16

\- Loom Jakes – District 8 male, 14

\- Fuschia Stacker – District 9 female, 14

\- Bridd Cassell – District 9 male, 16

\- Lynna Beache – District 10 female, 17

\- Ryder Holliess – District 10 male, 15

\- Patience Hallowway – District 11 female, 16

\- Grayne Spuddel – District 11 male, 16

\- Azalea Pierce – District 12 female, 18

\- Colombine Roott – District 12 male, 16

 **THE TRIBUTES**

The gong rings and for a moment, the tributes stall, still unsure of their arena. Then Flashi leaps off her pedestal and jumps at the nearest tribute: Ryder, who is still standing on his own. They both fall to the ground and Flashi beats him into submission before breaking his neck with her bare hands.

Everyone is jolted out of their initial shock and back into reality. The Careers bond together, unlike last year, and manage to kill five others – Pandora, Loom, Rosanna and finally Mera, who is the last death and falls by Vyne's sword.

The remaining 19 tributes flee into the jungle, some following signs and some not. Another death occurs soon after the Bloodbath ends when Colombine follows two signs and disturbs a tracker-jacker nest, turning the nasty mutts on him. He is killed within a few minutes.

 **24** **th** **– Ryder Holliess, District 10 male**

 **23** **rd** **– Pandora Kitts, District 6 female**

 **22** **nd** **– Loom Jakes, District 9 male**

 **21** **st** **– Rosanna Tillow, District 4 female**

 **20** **th** **– Mera Bathes, District 5 female**

 **19** **th** **– Colombine Roott, District 12 male**

Day 2 dawns with two more deaths overnight – Binara, who was also killed by mutts, and Amber, who was killed by the Careers. Evella, Fuschia, Azalea and Patience make up a lower-Districts alliance soon after the cannons ring, planning on battling the Careers and trying to pick off weaker tributes.

Meanwhile, Oyster suffers from dehydration, along with Lynna and Vido. They will have to find water if they want to make it past Day 4.

 **18** **th** **– Binara Solash, District 3 female**

 **17** **th** **– Amber Whipp, District 7 female**

Day 3 comes with the lower-District alliance making their way, slowly and surely, towards the Careers' camp. The Capitol citizens are on the edge of their seats, hoping that the groups might meet.  
Their wishes come true, as the two alliances finally find each other and attack, engaging in a surprisingly short but fierce battle in which Vyne, Evella and Azalea are killed. Fuschia and Patience run away, terrified and shocked at the loss of their allies, with the Careers hot on their trail. Only by climbing trees do they escape from the rival alliance.

Apollo is also in the danger zone, as although he is armed with knives, he has no food, and is currently wandering through the jungle, weak and exhausted it seems.

Meanwhile, Corde is the last death of the day when he is attacked by a strange bird-like mutt which sprays him with poison. He is killed instantly.

 **16** **th** **– Vyne Roberts-Carver, District 2 male**

 **15** **th** **– Evella Yanelan, District 8 female**

 **14** **th** **– Azalea Pierce, District 12 female**

 **13** **th** **– Corde Mountains, District 3 male**

Day 4 comes with the number of tributes halved, and leaves with another four taken away. Oyster, Lynna and Vido, the three dehydrated tributes, die the same death, while in the late evening, the Careers find Bridd's camp. He has no chance against them and Dakota kills him.

 **12** **th** **– Oyster Silvertin, District 4 male**

 **11** **th** **– Lynna Beache, District 10 female**

 **10** **th** **– Vido Sarpent, District 5 male**

 **9** **th** **– Bridd Cassell, District 9 male**

Day 5 is the first day to pass without any deaths, with only 8 tributes left. Some tributes are following the signs hanging from the trees, while others are just walking and camping, hoping to find food and water. Surprisingly, Patience and Fuschia manage to find the Cornucopia after two days of searching, only to discover that all it holds are weapons. They both camp outside it, obviously wondering what to do.

Meanwhile, Grayne is having a difficult time finding food for himself. He has climbed a tree and has been living on fruit for most of the Games, but he has run out.

Day 6 dawns with a bout of rain. Apollo seems grateful, as he collects it in a large leaf and drinks a lot, so he must have been very dehydrated. However, a new death occurs: Kindler, who dies when the ditch he is sheltering in fills up with water, and he drowns.

 **8** **th** **– Kindler Foote, District 7 male**

With 7 tributes left by Day 7, tensions are high. By now, Fuschia and Patience are dying slowly, with no water or food, and no natural food in sight. By evening, they decide to end their suffering and form a suicide pact. They both slit their throats with knives found in the Cornucopia, and die together.

 **7** **th** **– Fuschia Stacker, District 9 female**

 **6** **th** **– Patience Hallowway, District 11 female**

Day 8 comes with the death of Grayn from dehydration. The Careers realize that Apollo is the only tribute left, so they begin to try and track him down. Their search lasts the entire day until they finally walk right underneath his tree without realizing it. Apollo throws his first knife into Dakota's skull, and while Flashi and Hartford jump backwards in alarm, Apollo throws his second knife into Flashi's chest. Obviously the boy from 6 isn't as weak as the Gamemakers first thought he was.

Hartford finally realizes that Apollo must be up in a tree, and spots the older boy above him. Hartford tries to climb, but fails miserably, and Apollo laughs at him. After a few more minutes of trying, Hartford steps back as Apollo taunts him. He's clearly thinking.

Finally he tells Apollo that they will have to have a fair fight, and that he has to come down from the tree.

Apollo doesn't seem to like the idea, but he climbs down anyway, smirking. Hartford pulls out his sword, but in a split second, Apollo plunges his knife into the younger boy's head, ending the 'fight' and earning himself the Victor's crown.

 **THE VICTOR**

Apollo Rust – District 6 male

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Unlike his fellow District Victor, Apollo was one of the few District 6 tributes that wasn't an addict, and he lived a quiet and comfortable life in the Victors' Village…or at least, he was supposed to. As he got older, the memories of his Games overtook him, and finally he resorted to drugs after his fellow Victor Laxander introduced him to morphling. His life ended when he was only 40 after he over-dosed.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Apollo's mother and father are his only family. His mother remains stony-faced while his father's eyes are filled with tears. "We don't wish to discuss the matter," his mother says, very firmly. It seems his parents are unwilling to give an opinion on their son's Victory.

 **A/N: Apollo's Victory…what did you think of him?  
Also, some shameless self-promotion: I currently have a book of drabbles up about all the Victors from this story, it's called 'Coming Out Alive'. I thought people who liked this story might like that one too, since it gives a more in-depth look into the Victors (though each chapter is only 100 words).**

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10_ _th_ _– Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11_ _th_ _– Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 _12_ _th_ _– Amadeus Shine, District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Gregorie_

 _13_ _th_ _– Cleaver Blackbrooke, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Janice_

 _14_ _th_ _– Mett Streeke, District 5 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cob_

 _15_ _th_ _– Apollo Rust, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Hartford_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG), Amadeus Shine (12th HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG), Cleaver Blackbrooke (13th HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG)

D5 – Mett Streeke (14th HG)

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG), Apollo Rust (15th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG)

D8 – **No Victors**

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – **No Victors**

D12 – Traff Fletcher (7th HG)


	17. 16th Hunger Games - Pine Forest

**THE 16** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **The sixteenth year of the Hunger Games is quieter than the last two, without much build-up or excitement. By now, the Hunger Games are fairly normalized in both the Capitol and the Districts: an event that takes place every year, which kills twenty-three children and teaches everyone to never rebel.**

 **In the Capitol, things are relatively quiet too. The excitement for this year's Games isn't very big, since there is nothing really to look forward to.**

 **Meanwhile, in the Districts, the HGAs in Districts 1 & 2 are given proper Capitolite instructors, which results in a good and bad side. The good side is that the girls and boys that learn there are given a better chance at victory, but at the same time, it puts lots of the former instructors out of work. However, President Snow's main reason for giving the Academies Capolites proper instructors is to prevent any of the former instructors from inciting rebellion in their lessons.  
Similiarly, he puts Capitolite teachers in all the main District schools for the sole purpose of spreading even more propaganda.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **This year's arena may be one of the simplest yet. The tributes rise up into a plain old pine forest. Various rocks and boulders litter the ground. The pine trees are much taller than normal ones, and many fallen logs lie around them. In the north are a collection of dangerous stony cliffs, where a waterfall cascades.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia lies just behind a fallen tree trunk, which means the tributes will have to climb over it to reach the supplies. It contains weapons but no food or water.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Amythest Chiffon – District 1 female, 16

\- Alejandro Goldville – District 1 male, 18

\- Skeya Hardwin – District 2 female, 16

\- Chrome Blackson – District 2 male, 17

\- Rosslyn Hammers – District 3 female, 13

\- Xeph Stinge – District 3 male, 16

\- Arria Montego – District 4 female, 17

\- Scilles Shores – District 4 male, 14

\- Fita Propps – District 5 female, 18

\- Lott Whyttings – District 5 male, 18

\- Tyrana Steelen – District 6 female, 16

\- Iton Liteley – District 6 male, 12

\- Blair Smokewood – District 7 female, 18

\- Brew Asterlane – District 7 male, 17

\- Saffie Robertson – District 8 female, 15

\- Smith Cade – District 8 male, 15

\- Cassava Walker – District 9 female, 18

\- Munroe Stoney – District 9 male, 13

\- Jeanie Crowe – District 10 female, 12

\- Christopher Cranner – District 10 male, 18

\- Poppy Brookeway – District 11 female, 17

\- Leto Cartwright – District 11 male, 13

\- Blue Torinn – District 12 female, 17

\- Renn Duyan – District 12 male, 15

 **THE GAMES**

As the numbers on the Cornucopia tick down, the tributes seem a little surprised by the simplicity of this year's arena. However, they have only a few seconds to ponder this as the timer reaches zero and the gong rings out, signalling the start of the Hunger Games.

Immediately, the Careers band together, taking a weapon each and cutting down plenty of tributes in a matter of minutes – five, in fact. However, another killer is on the loose, Brew. He has grabbed a small hand-axe and kills two tributes very quickly: Jeanie and Smith. Meanwhile, the surviving tributes manage to escape, though unfortunately nobody has food or water.

Day 1 is slow, and many tributes wander the dim forest, feeling paranoid and frightened. The Careers seem particularly blood-thirsty this year, and they are already trying to hunt down others. However, this leaves the Cornucopia unguarded, and in the evening, Lott enters it and grabs a knife. About an hour later, he ambushes and kills Renn, ending the first day with eight deaths and sixteen tributes still alive.

 **24** **th** **– Saffie Robertson, District 8 female**

 **23** **rd** **– Leto Cartwright, District 11 male**

 **22** **nd** **– Tyrana Steelen, District 6 female**

 **21** **st** **– Iton Liteley, District 6 male**

 **20** **th** **– Scilles Shores, District 4 male**

 **19** **th** **– Jeanie Crowe, District 10 female**

 **18** **th** **– Smith Cade, District 8 male**

 **17** **th** **– Renn Duyan, Distrct 12 male**

Day 2 dawns with two more deaths: Rosslyn and Xeph, allies who were both murdered by the Careers in the night.

Brew, the other killer at the Bloodbath, has also managed to make another kill – Cassava. He recieves a sponsor gift for his troubles: a package of hot soup. He drinks it gratefully, then throws the tin away.

Meanwhile, Fita, Lott and Poppy have made a shaky alliance, and are currently searching for food or water.

 **16** **th** **– Rosslyn Hammers, District 3 female**

 **15** **th** **– Xeph Stinge, District 3 male**

 **14** **th** **– Cassava Walker, District 9 female**

Day 3 comes with a lot of tributes dehydrated and in danger. However, there are some who have successfully found food, like the lower-District alliance, Christopher, Brew and his District partner Blair.

In the afternoon, the first death happens when the unlucky Arria eats poisonous berries and dies within a few minutes.

 **13** **th** **– Arria Montego, District 4 female**

Day 4 comes with a shock: two of the Careers have died of dehydration, while Alejandro and Skeya have managed to find the waterfall at the cliffs. However, Alejandro is so delirious with thirst that he stumbles and falls over the edge. Skeya screams, but he is dead.

Later in the day, Blue joins the lower-District alliance.

 **12** **th** **– Ameythest Chiffon, District 1 female**

 **11** **th** **– Chrome Blackson, District 2 male**

 **10** **th** **– Alejandro Goldville, District 1 male**

Day 5 passes slowly, and there are now only nine tributes left in the Games. The lower-District alliance stumbles across Blair, who is almost dead from dehydration. Lott puts her out of her misery with a quick gash to the stomach.

Meanwhile, Christopher is attacked by Skeya, who is half-insane after her allies' death. She attacks him wildly, but he manages to escape by climbing a tree.

 **9** **th** **– Blair Smokewood, District 7 female**

Day 6 dawns with a bout of rain which leaves tributes soaked to the skin. Munroe, who is a rather over-looked tribute, finds the waterfall and drinks deeply, obviously dehydrated. However, he looks starved and is clearly close to death.

Meanwhile, the lower-District alliance find Skeya trembling and rocking back and forth beside a tree. Lott kills again, and the damaged Career surprisingly doesn't fight back.

 **8** **th** **– Skeya Hardwin, District 2 female**

Day 7 comes with Munroe dead of starvation, and seven tributes left. The lower-District alliance realize that they have to kill both Brew and Christopher before they can do anything else. Blue suggests rigging some traps, but the others dismiss her ideas.

Finally, Poppy decides that they should track down the two. They eventually find Christopher in his tree, but he is armed, and throws a knife into Fita's head. She falls, and the others are enraged. Since they can't climb, they set up camp underneath the killer's tree.

 **7** **th** **– Munroe Stoney, District 9 male**

 **6** **th** **– Fita Propps, District 5 female**

Day 8 brings another rain shower, and Brew quickly realizes that he will have to face the bigger alliance in order to survive. He commits suicide to avoid the confrontation.

The Final Four are decided: Christopher, Lott, Poppy and Blue. The alliance decide enough is enough and Blue starts to climb up the tree, but Christopher punches her in the face and she loses her grip, falling to the ground. Although alive, she breaks her wrist. Poppy tries to send her sword into Christopher's stomach, but the older boy is too high up. Finally Lott suggests that they 'starve him out'. They decide it is the best idea, and leave him, but post themselves around the base of his tree, blocking all his escape routes.

 **5** **th** **– Brew Asterlane, District 7 male**

Day 9 comes, and the Gamemakers decide that the remaining four can't just sit there for days on end. They send in large squirrel mutts, designed to tear the tributes to shreds. They attack the four tributes, and overcome both Blue and Lott. The two scream as they are eaten alive. Poppy and Christopher run, but as the squirrel mutts are left behind, they realize that they must face each other.

Poppy twirls her sword, and Christopher is unarmed. They both know that the mutts will catch up soon, and Poppy smiles darkly before jabbing forwards with her weapon. Christopher almost lets her attack, and falls to the ground, finally dead.

 **THE VICTOR**

Poppy Brookeway – District 11 female

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Poppy was the first District 11 Victor, and her District were overjoyed to have one after more than a decade of watching their tributes fall at the hands of stronger teens. She was cherished as the District's first Victor, and was also renowned as being one of the most violent District 11 Victors. She spent most of her life donating to her District, but had a very prominent dark side.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Poppy's family seem to be one of the richer families in District 11. Her mother and father own plenty of land in their township. They both seem in a temporary state of shock at her Victory, as her multiple siblings run around them. "We never imagined that she would make it out," her mother says, almost in a whisper. "Of course, our daughter would never hurt anyone normally," her father adds quickly. "We don't believe she is a wicked girl."

 **A/N: And that was the first District 11 Victor, Poppy! What did you think of her?**

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10_ _th_ _– Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11_ _th_ _– Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 _12_ _th_ _– Amadeus Shine, District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Gregorie_

 _13_ _th_ _– Cleaver Blackbrooke, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Janice_

 _14_ _th_ _– Mett Streeke, District 5 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cob_

 _15_ _th_ _– Apollo Rust, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Hartford_

 _16_ _th_ _– Poppy Brookeway, District 11 female – won by killing her last opponent, Christopher_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG), Amadeus Shine (12th HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG), Cleaver Blackbrooke (13th HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG)

D5 – Mett Streeke (14th HG)

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG), Apollo Rust (15th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG)

D8 – **No Victors**

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – Poppy Brookeway (16th HG)

D12 – Traff Fletcher (7th HG)


	18. 17th Hunger Games - Pure Darkness

**THE 17** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **The 17** **th** **Hunger Games are quiet, but in the Capitol, everyone is excited again for this year's arena. After last year's slight disappointment of a plain pine forest, and a lower District Victor, the Head Gamemaker has been 'fired' and another has taken his place – a young woman this time. Everybody is wondering what she might come up with. Nobody is disappointed.**

 **Meanwhile, in the Districts, District 10 has been given the job of producing meat products after seventeen years of agricultural work like District 11. Now, they are instructed to husband animals for the Capitol. This change is a lot for the citizens to get used to, and many lose their jobs. However, there is no riot.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **When the tributes rise up into the Arena, all they can see is pitch black nothingness. There is no light anywhere, except for a faint white glow in the distance. The tributes might as well have closed their eyes. The ground is made of metal, and there is nothing at all except metal ground and the Cornucopia in this pitch black Arena. However, in the Districts and Capitol, the arena is well-light, so everyone can see what's happening clearly.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia is represented by a small white light, the only way the tributes can tell where it is. It contains torches and headlamps, along with food and water, but no weapons. This will make it hard for the tributes to make kills.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Morelle Edgecombes – District 1 female, 16

\- Aluminum Tonnerd – District 1 male, 18

\- Celli Silversmith – District 2 female, 17

\- Ulysses Hannk – District 2 male, 18

\- Iodina Cabbley – District 3 female, 14

\- Harley Birde – District 3 male, 15

\- Laurina Herriot – District 4 female, 12

\- Crab Shipperman – District 4 male, 16

\- Charlotte Madison – District 5 female, 18

\- Guss Cherden – District 5 male, 13

\- Hara Kirk – District 6 female, 17

\- Liam Stapple – District 6 male, 16

\- Paige Falles – District 7 female, 16

\- Arkon Pennings – District 7 male, 14

\- Susanna Clyde – District 8 female, 18

\- Christin Koppers – District 8 male, 15

\- Anni Priddess – District 9 female, 15

\- Knapweed Saxon – District 9 male, 17

\- Juliana Snapps – District 10 female, 13

\- Tiger Vennings – District 10 male, 16

\- Mayflower Jacobson – District 11 female, 15

\- Oregon Sunderling – District 11 male, 18

\- Tabitha Blytes – District 12 female, 14

\- Cett Beechton – District 12 male, 17

 **THE GAMES**

The tributes are in utter shock at their arena. Nobody was expecting anything like this, and then suddenly, there is a wail of terror. Laurina, the 12 year-old, stumbles off her pedestal in the darkness, and is blown up.

As the Games begin, even the Careers don't know what to do. They search the Cornucopia, but don't find any weapons – or at least, can't feel any. No-one can see a thing, not even their hand in front of them.

Then, suddenly, Anni and Guss bump into each other and begin to fight, with Anni uses the heavy rucksack she's found to smother her opponent. He dies of suffocation within a minute, and now every tribute is terrified. Some slip on the metal ground, others collide with the Cornucopia and their fellow tributes. Madness has taken over.

Many of the tributes manage to escape from the blundering Careers, who are desperately trying to get a hold of other tributes. However, Arkon decides to practically commit suicide rather than face the Games, and screams at the top of his lungs for the Careers. Morelle grabs him and bashes his skull against the wall of the Cornucopia.

The day continues as the Bloodbath ends in confusion and terror, with many tributes fumbling around with their backpacks or just sitting on the ground, listening intently for attackers. Unfortunately for Julianna, somebody steps on her hand, breaking it. She screams and Ulysses attacks her, bashing in her head with his head-light.

A few tributes find light sources, but not all. These lucky tributes are able to see clearly now, while the rest are blind.

 **24** **th** **– Laurina Herriot, District 4 female**

 **23** **rd** **– Anni Priddess, District 9 female**

 **22** **nd** **– Arkon Pennings, District 7 male**

 **21** **st** **– Julianna Snapps, District 10 female**

Day 2 brings even more chaos, with tributes over-wired and exhausted, not to mention terrified and paranoid. The Careers kill two others – Tabitha and Iodina, who previously formed an alliance with a head-light between them, but then were suddenly attacked by the stronger tributes.

Meanwhile, Mayflower is the first tribute to find a water source: it seems there are little streams cut into the metal, from which the tributes can drink. However, when the poor girl takes a handful of water and tries to quench her thirst, it turns out poisonous. She dies within a few seconds.

 **20** **th** **– Tabitha Blytes, District 12 female**

 **19** **th** **– Iodina Cabbley, District 3 female**

 **18** **th** **– Mayflower Jacobson, District 11 female**

Day 3 dawns with a lot of tributes suffering from dehydration, hunger and exhaustion. In fact, a few collapse after two hours of walking, and some have just decided to sit down on the metal and wait.

Guss, one of the luckier tributes, makes an alliance with Hara and Liam, who have both been working together. They share supplies under the light of Liam's head-light.

Day 4 brings five deaths from dehydration: Harley, Paige, Crab, Cett and Knapweed. The Careers chase Charlotte across the metal ground and she slips, yelling as Morelle bashes her head in violently.

 **17** **th** **– Harley Birde, District 3 male**

 **16** **th** **– Paige Falles, District 7 female**

 **15** **th** **– Crab Shipperman, District 4 male**

 **14** **th** **– Cett Beechton, District 12 male**

 **13** **th** **– Knapweed Saxon, District 9 male**

 **12** **th** **– Charlotte Madison, District 5 female**

Day 5 is deathless, although surprisingly over half of the tributes are dead already. The Careers nearly kill Christin, but he manages to escape with his life. Meanwhile, Guss, Hara and Liam wander the arena, slowly running out of supplies and too scared to go back to the Cornucopia.

Susanna is in trouble: she has no water and no chance of surviving over Day 8 if she doesn't find some soon.

Day 6 brings the death of Susanna and the alliance of Tiger and Oregon, two stronger tributes. They walk along the metal, both stumbling in the dark, but heading towards the Cornucopia light.

Later in the day, the Careers attack Guss, Hara and Liam, but surprisingly Hara manages to overpower Celli and beat her into submission with their head-light. She lands the finishing blow as the other Careers wrestle with her, and Celli dies of blood loss. However, Hara and the others pay the price. As the smaller alliance escapes, they discover that the battery of their light has fallen out, plunging them into darkness once more.

 **11** **th** **– Susanna Clyde, District 8 female**

 **10** **th** **– Celli Silversmith, District 2 female**

Day 7 dawns with nine tributes remaining: the Careers, the smaller alliance, Christin and Tiger and Oregon, who have managed to survive with their meager supplies so far, but are slowly dying off.

A few hours before nighttime, the Careers go back to the Cornucopia and refresh their supplies, then go out tribute-hunting. Poor Christin gives away his location with his head-light, and the Careers attack him quickly, beating him down and then Aluminum throttling him.

 **9** **th** **– Christin Koppers, District 8 male**

Now, on Day 8, with the final eight decided, it's the three alliances against each other. The Gamemakers decide to make things interesting, and throw in a tornado that whips around the arena, sucking up two tributes: Tiger and Hara, who are both dragged screaming into the pitch-black sky, although their allies try to save them.

 **8** **th** **– Tiger Vennings, District 10 male**

 **7** **th** **– Hara Kirk, District 6 female**

Day 9 comes along, and, like the late Christin, Oregon is a prime target for the hunting Careers. In a last-ditch attempt to survive, he runs into the Cornucopia, but unfortunately the Careers trap him there and kill him painfully.

 **6** **th** **– Oregon Sunderling, District 11 male**

Day 10 dawns, with the finale of the 17th Hunger Games. The Careers soon find the two other tributes – Liam and Guss – and it's clear that the two have almost no chance against the trained alliance. Guss' neck is snapped by Aluminum, while Liam is chased for a few minutes before Morelle throws her head-light at him, hitting his head and cracking it.

The remaining three – Morelle, Aluminum and Ulysses – turn to face each other, and realize the truth. They must now fight, and see who comes out alive.

They attack, with Aluminum, who received the highest training score out of the four, soon taking the upper hand. He breaks Morelle's nose and sends Ulysses sprawling, then strangles the male tribute quickly. However, Morelle leaps onto his back, punching and kicking, then grabs her dead ally's head-light and smashes it into Aluminum's head. After a few more struggles, his skull is cracked open and Morelle gets to her feet shakily, blood covering her face.

 **THE VICTOR**

Morelle Edgecombes – District 1 female

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Morelle was the first female Victor from District 1, and was definitely the most sought-after Victor from her District too. She appeared everywhere for the next year or so – on magazines, on TV, in interviews and on radio shows. She became known as the 'Golden Girl', for her golden skin and dark blonde hair, and was thought of as an idol for young girls in the Capitol and richer Districts.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEWS**

Morelle's mother and father, along with her older brother Gem, seem ecstatic about her Victory. "To think that she's the first female Victor from our District!" Her mother says happily, clapping her hands. Her father smiles widely. "We are extremely proud of her, and she most definitely performed at her best." Her brother just nods and smiles slightly robotically.

 **A/N: And that was Morelle's Victory…I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

 **Also, I received a review from a guest named Nic, who said that President Snow must have been at least 90 in the actual series according to the timeline of this story. Well, the President Snow** _ **right now**_ **is his father, and Coriolanus isn't President yet. So, I'm fairly sure he would be about 65 in the actual series, according to this fanfic (but don't quote me on that, I'm terrible at math) I just thought I'd address it, in case anyone else was confused.**

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10_ _th_ _– Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11_ _th_ _– Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 _12_ _th_ _– Amadeus Shine, District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Gregorie_

 _13_ _th_ _– Cleaver Blackbrooke, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Janice_

 _14_ _th_ _– Mett Streeke, District 5 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cob_

 _15_ _th_ _– Apollo Rust, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Hartford_

 _16_ _th_ _– Poppy Brookeway, District 11 female – won by killing her last opponent, Christopher_

 _17_ _th_ _– Morelle Edgecombes, District 1 female – won by killing her last opponent, Aluminum_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG), Amadeus Shine (12th HG), Morelle Edgecombes (17th HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG), Cleaver Blackbrooke (13th HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG)

D5 – Mett Streeke (14th HG)

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG), Apollo Rust (15th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG)

D8 – **No Victors**

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – Poppy Brookeway (16th HG)

D12 – Traff Fletcher (7th HG)


	19. 18th Hunger Games - Misty Forest

**THE 18** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **This year is an unlucky year for District 3. Just a few weeks before the Reapings, President Snow gifts them special, advanced technology to further their research. However, the technology malfunctions dramatically the next day, killing hundreds of workers and injuring even more people. A large riot starts outside the factories, and many others are killed in the rush and anger. The Capitol decide to ignore the riots and continue as if nothing has happened.**

 **Soon, the Mayor of District 3 voices a complaint to the Capitol about the multiple explosions and crowds ransacking the factories. Finally, the Peacekeepers manage to execute most of the rioters, and while survivors go into hiding, the Capitol help rebuild the factories and the managers cut the wages of the rebelling workers.**

 **Meanwhile, everyone is nervous about this year's Games after the terror and shock that followed the unveiling of the 17** **th** **Games' arena.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The tributes rise up into a thick pine forest, covered in neck-high mist – there is little to be seen. In fact, the tributes are practically blind from the neck up, which means they could be walking into all kinds of traps. The tributes are obviously disconcerted, but try not to show it.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia stands on its own raised platform, high above the mist with a civilized stairway curving up to the entrance. Inside, there are weapons, but only bow and arrows, crossbows and throwing knives, along with a single dart gun. Food is plentiful, along with water.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Sparkle Wellerton – District 1 female, 18

\- King Cervantes – District 1 male, 16

\- Griffa Barr – District 2 female, 18

\- Adam Marshell – District 2 male, 18

\- Klara MacQuinnen – District 3 female, 15

\- Bolt Eastmond – District 3 male, 17

\- Oceania Bowers – District 4 female, 13

\- Albatross Ebbings – District 4 male, 16

\- Polli Hesleden – District 5 female, 18

\- Wyatt Walsh – District 5 male, 14

\- Tilly Melloron – District 6 female, 15

\- Cooper Kaylock – District 6 male, 17

\- Rowanne Bartlett – District 7 female, 17

\- Jacc Collier – District 7 male, 15

\- Quill Hamilton – District 8 female, 18

\- Taylor Ferrell – District 8 male, 12

\- Rhona Rothley – District 9 female, 14

\- Harvey Garland – District 9 male, 17

\- Sunshine Farlington – District 10 female, 16

\- Oaford Washe – District 10 male, 16

\- Apple Heights – District 11 female, 18

\- Spudd Darkfield – District 11 male, 16

\- Nelli Cynley – District 12 female, 15

\- Harr Kelse – District 12 male, 13

 **THE GAMES**

The Bloodbath begins slowly, as the tributes cautiously step into the mist. After a few seconds, King sprints across the clearing towards the Cornucopia, grabbing the dart gun inside and shooting down Quill, Oaford and Wyatt within a minute.  
Panic takes over and the other tributes try to escape, as King directs his weapon at the other weaker teens. He kills Spudd and Rhona just before Adam comes up behind him and stabs him in the back.

The Careers don't seem to be in an alliance this year, as Adam's first kill has pitted them against each other. The tall boy steals King's dart gun and runs into the Cornucopia. Two more tributes die – this time Klara and Tilly. The Bloodbath ends with eight tributes dead.

Throughout Day 1, the tributes move around the arena, most looking for shelter, food and water. However, a lucky few have managed to get supplies at the Cornucopia. The seperated Careers hunt down other tributes, each working independently. In the evening, Griffa finds and kills Polli, ending the day with nine deaths and fifteen tributes left.

 **24** **th** **– Quill Hamilton, District 8 female**

 **23** **rd** **– Oaford Washe, District 10 male**

 **22** **nd** **– Wyatt Walsh, District 5 male**

 **21** **st** **– Spudd Darkfield, District 11 mlae**

 **20** **th** **– Rhona Rothley, District 9 female**

 **19** **th** **– King Cervantes, District 1 male**

 **18** **th** **– Klara MacQuinnen, District 3 female**

 **17** **th** **– Tilly Melloron, District 6 female**

 **16** **th** **– Polli Hesleden, District 5 female**

Day 2 dawns with a tribute dead from a hidden bear trap in the mist: Albatross. At the same time, Nelli and Harr form an alliance and begin to search for food. Meanwhile, Sparkle hunts down and attacks Taylor, killing him. No more deaths happen on the second day. Rowanne is the first tribute to find a natural water source.

 **15** **th** **– Albatross Ebbings, District 4 male**

 **14** **th** **– Taylor Ferrell, District 8 male**

Day 3 has no deaths, and surprisingly most tributes have supplies such as food and water, along with weapons. However, Bolt is in trouble, since he has been stung badly by a sudden attack from tracker-jackers, and is hallucinating severely. Cooper must also find water quickly unless he wants to die. Another alliance is formed, this time between Jacc, Sunshine and Harvey.

Day 4 comes with only one dehydration death: Cooper, and with Bolt dead of stings. Griffa and Sparkle meet up, and they battle it out before Sparkle is eventually over-powered by the stronger girl.

Meanwhile, Nelli and Harr are having trouble finding water. The three-piece alliance (Jacc, Sunshine and Harvey) visit the Cornucopia to find weapons. However, they discover that there are only long-range weapons, and leave with some food.

 **13** **th** **– Cooper Kaylock, District 6 male**

 **12** **th** **– Bolt Eastmond, District 3 male**

 **11** **th** **– Sparkle Wellerton, District 1 female**

Day 5 comes with ten tributes remaining. Nelli and Harvey suffer from lack of water, while Adam is chased by tracker-jackers. He doesn't escape, and is marked as the only death of that day.

Griffa seems to be hiding out, lurking and looking for other tributes. However, she doesn't make any kills. Meanwhile, Oceania builds a shelter, and is attacked by Rowanne. She escapes, of course, but Rowanne takes her camp.

 **10** **th** **– Adam Marshell, District 2 male**

Day 6 comes with nine tributes left: Griffa, Oceania, Rowanne, Apple, Jacc, Sunshine, Harvey, Nelli and Harr.

The day passes without event, as Nelli and Harr struggle to feed themselves and Griffa visits the Cornucopia for a new weapon. She takes a bow-and-arrow, then camps inside the large structure.

Day 7 dawns with another death: Oceania of dehydration. However, no other deaths occur. The three-piece alliance get into an argument, and finally decide to split up and search for other tributes. However, they soon become lost.

 **9** **th** **– Oceania Bowers, District 4 female**

Day 8 brings a heavy shower of rain, and Apple is trapped by a wire trap hidden in the mist. She dies slowly of blood loss. Meanwhile, Sunshine is attacked by tracker-jackers and runs into Rowanne's camp, screaming and writhing as they sting her. Rowanne freezes, then runs into the forest, leaving the younger girl to die.

 **8** **th** **– Apple Heights, District 11 female**

 **7** **th** **– Sunshine Farlington, District 10 female**

Day 9 comes, with only six tributes remaining: Griffa, Rowanne, Jacc, Harvey, Nelli and Harr. There are no deaths that day, but Nelli and Harr do suffer badly from starvation.

Day 10 starts with a bang as tracker-jacker mutts are released around the arena, pushing the remaining tributes towards the centre of the forest. Griffa is the only one not affected by the release, as she is hidden in the Cornucopia. As Nelli and Harr stumble into the misty clearing, she wastes no time in springing up and shooting an arrow at Nelli's head. However, it misses and hits her ally instead. Nelli screams and tries to run, but Griffa shoots her down too.

The others – Rowanne, Jacc and Harvey – are all in the forest, but don't know where they are. All three have abandoned their camps and are completely lost.

 **6** **th** **– Harr Kelse, District 12 male**

 **5** **th** **– Nelli Cynley, District 12 female**

Day 11 brings a bloody showdown between Harvey and Jacc, the former allies. Harvey is armed with a sharpened stick, while Jacc has nothing. Being also younger than his enemy, Jacc is at a big disadvantage. He dodges the older boy's blows and stabs for a long time, but finally the lengthy fight concludes as Harvey sends his weapon through the weaker tribute's stomach.

 **4** **th** **– Jacc Collier, District 7 male**

Day 12 is the finale of the Games, with the Final Three decided: Griffa, Rowanne and Harvey. The Gamemakers decide to bring the two tributes to Griffa by announcing that the Cornucopia will be restocked with supplies. Griffa hears the announcement, packs some food and water and escapes into the forest, hoping that Rowanne and Harvey will fight it out.

She is in luck. The two strong tributes enter the clearing, and immedietely initiate their fight, determined to get a step closer to home. Rowanne has only her bare fists, but still manages to evade Harvey's stick for a few minutes before she finally finds herself pinned against the wall of the stone Cornucopia platform. Harvey drives his weapon through her head and looks around for Griffa.

Meanwhile, the Career decides to go back and fight it out like she has been taught to. She runs out into the Cornucopia clearing, shouting at her opponent. Armed with a bow, she has the upper-hand. As Harvey turns, she shoots an arrow into his head, and ends the 18th Hunger Games.

 **THE VICTOR**

Griffa Barr – District 2 female

 **THE AFTERMATH**

The younger sister of Laria Barr, Victor of the 3rd Hunger Games, Griffa was District 2's third Victor and was welcomed warmly by her District when she arrived back home. As the second Victor in her family, she developed an arrogant, slightly condescending personality, and soon became disliked by many. She was also one of the smartest Victors, which meant she knew how to manipulate people to get what she wanted, when she wanted it. In later years, she withdrew from society and turned to alcohol when her sister died.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Laria Barr, the 3rd Victor of the Hunger Games, smiles politely for the cameras. "I am very proud of her," she says, while their parents nod, though not smiling. "It's very special to have two Victors in the family," Laria continues brightly. "It's a great honor." Her parents do not wish to speak.

 **A/N: Griffa's Victory! I thought this would be a nice idea…thoughts?**

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10_ _th_ _– Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11_ _th_ _– Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 _12_ _th_ _– Amadeus Shine, District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Gregorie_

 _13_ _th_ _– Cleaver Blackbrooke, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Janice_

 _14_ _th_ _– Mett Streeke, District 5 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cob_

 _15_ _th_ _– Apollo Rust, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Hartford_

 _16_ _th_ _– Poppy Brookeway, District 11 female – won by killing her last opponent, Christopher_

 _17_ _th_ _– Morelle Edgecombes, District 1 female – won by killing her last opponent, Aluminum_

 _18_ _th_ _– Griffa Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Harvey_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG), Amadeus Shine (12th HG), Morelle Edgecombes (17th HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG), Cleaver Blackbrooke (13th HG), Griffa Barr (18th HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG)

D5 – Mett Streeke (14th HG)

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG), Apollo Rust (15th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG)

D8 – **No Victors**

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – Poppy Brookeway (16th HG)

D12 – Traff Fletcher (7th HG)


	20. 19th Hunger Games - Ruined Town

**THE 19** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **The year of the nineteenth Hunger Games is a quiet one, and the Districts are fairly submissive. The Capitol rejoice at the coming Games while the Districts lie in wait for the Reapings, hoping desperately that their child's name isn't called out.**

 **Because of such a quiet year, all the pressure is on this year's new Head Gamemaker to create a stunning, interesting and bloody arena. Whether or not he fulfills the target will be decided by this year's Hunger Games theirselves.**

 **Back in District 3, people are beginning to rise up again, as smaller factories start to experience similar issues and malfunctions with new and 'improved' technology from the Capitol. However, there are no proper riots this time, as Peacekeepers make sure to keep everyone under control and close watch.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The tributes rise into a small backwater town with 24 houses located at different points. Inside each house is a hidden supply chest, filled with something of use to each tribute. The supplies vary from best to worst: District 1 tributes may find weapons galore in their chests, located in the Mayor's Hall, while the District 12 tributes may only find a few pieces of bread in an old shack. There is also a river by the town.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia is located in the centre of the small town square. It contains some food, but very little water and only long-distance weapons such as bows and spears. It stands on a slightly raised platform.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Tiana Charters – District 1 female, 17

\- Lionel Thermonte – District 1 male, 18

\- Candice Pillarr – District 2 female, 17

\- Hadrian Rittersnap – District 2 male, 16

\- Stella Nesse – District 3 female, 15

\- Cablon Decker – District 3 male, 18

\- Fiona Mongullo – District 4 female, 17

\- Rokk Greatcliff - District 4 male, 13

\- Carolina Trufflin – District 5 female, 16

\- Marc Brittenna – District 5 male, 15

\- Jodi Stephenson – District 6 female, 18

\- Kendor Brayne – District 6 male, 17

\- Ashlyna Towers – District 7 female, 14

\- Lindello Bendes – District 7 male, 14

\- Cally Featherton – District 8 female, 18

\- Apper Tallman – District 8 male, 16

\- Mazie Donnhill – District 9 female, 17

\- Brann Tuckston – District 9 male, 15

\- Mirada Vanncamp – District 10 female, 12

\- Keld Ropings – District 10 male, 18

\- Carotta Grate – District 11 female, 16

\- Soye Heredon – District 11 male, 17

\- Slatia Clubbs – District 12 female, 16

\- Buto Corqonn – District 12 male, 15

 **THE GAMES**

The Bloodbath begins as the gong rings out and the tributes flood away from their pedestals, this time with only a few less than half going for the Cornucopia. Obviously the others are hoping to find food in the nearby settlements. The Careers continue their tradition and begin to grab weapons, but it seems that for the first time, another alliance has been previously made: Carotta, Ashlyna, Lindello and Brann have joined together to collect supplies and try to kill other tributes.

The ensuing massacre ends seven lives, as many tributes try to run away but are shot down by the Careers. Mazia, Buto, Carolina and Cablon are killed single-handedly by the two apparently strongest Upper-District tributes: Lionel and Candice. Meanwhile, Apper and Kendor are both killed by Carotta and Lindello, while Brann finishes off Slatia with a quick decapitation.

As the Bloodbath ends, the remaining seventeen tributes run into the abandoned town, most going inside houses or huts to hide from the two strong alliances. However, there are only 24 to choose from, and unfortunately for Mirada, she accidentally stumbles upon Fiona's hut. Mirada is the youngest tribute and doesn't stand a chance against the strong seventeen year-old, and, after a few moments of weak but admirable fighting, she is throttled.

No more deaths happen on Day 1, as the tributes settle in. Most have problems finding water and food.

 **24** **th** **– Mazia Donnhill, District 9 female**

 **23** **rd** **– Buto Corqonn, District 12 male**

 **22** **nd** **– Carolina Trufflin, District 5 female**

 **21** **st** **– Cablon Decker, District 3 male**

 **20** **th** **– Apper Tallman, District 8 male**

 **19** **th** **– Kendor Brayne, District 6 male**

 **18** **th** **– Slatia Clubbs, District 12 female**

 **17** **th** **– Mirada Vanncamp, District 10 female**

Day 2 comes with a bout of rain which lasts the entire day. Most of the tributes manage to collect water, but the Lower-District alliance decide to send out Carotta to the nearby town river to fetch water. She reaches the bank and kneels down, only to be quickly pulled into the water by a terrifying alligator mutt. It eats her alive, and her cannon booms as the only death of the day.

Meanwhile, the Careers manage to find Rokk, hidden behind one of the biggest houses and resting. Candice attacks him, but miraculously he just barely escapes, though with a large cut on his leg which could risk infection.

Soye and Keld make a temporary alliance together in the evening, both unarmed, but they agree that after that night, they will separate and go their different ways.

 **16** **th** **– Carotta Grate, District 11 female**

Day 3 comes, and the Lower alliance is shaken by their ally's untimely death. However, they can't let it get in the way, and they begin exploring the town, raiding the few empty houses and even capturing the Mayor's Hall as their own camp.

The Careers find another tribute later in the afternoon, and this time Lionel catches him: it's Marc. The younger boy struggles to escape but is soon cut down.

In the late afternoon, Soye and Keld agree to part ways, but just as Soye turns his back, Keld leaps at him and starts pounding his head with a large rock. Soye is weaker and can't fight back, and he is killed.

In the evening, Cally climbs onto the roof of one of the huts, and just in time – a stronger and smarter tribute, Stella, is roaming beneath her, and is armed with a crossbow. Cally escapes down the opposite wall of the hut and runs off.

 **15** **th** **– Marc Britenna, District 5 male**

 **14** **th** **– Soye Heredon, District 11 male**

Day 4 comes, with surprisingly only one death from dehydration: Fiona. A few hours later, the Gamemakers make an exciting announcement – there will be a 'restock' at the Cornucopia with everything that each tribute needs. Of course, this is the birth of the Feast, but it wasn't made a tradition until much later. Out of the thirteen remaining, only six go back to the Cornucopia – Rokk, Brann (sent by his alliance), Stella, Jodi, Keld and Cally.

A small Bloodbath ensues, in which Cally manages to kill Rokk, the weakest of the six, who is hindered by his leg wound. Brann and Keld meet when they reach for the same backpack, and Keld grabs Brann in a headlock, strangling the younger boy.

The living tributes – Stella, Jodi, Cally and Keld – all escape with their lives, but only Cally and Jodi have actually taken supplies.

 **13** **th** **– Fiona Mongullo, District 4 female**

 **12** **th** **– Rokk Greatcliff, District 4 male**

 **11** **th** **– Brann Tuckston, District 9 male**

Day 5 comes with more rain, and with only ten tributes remaining. It's also the first day to go without deaths, and the arena is fairly peaceful. The Careers, however, seem to be in trouble. They have almost no food left, and their water is finished. Hadrian and Tiana get into an argument over whether they should visit the Cornucopia, but finally they decide to risk the journey. However, their efforts are wasted as they reach the golden horn only to discover that the Gamemakers have emptied it completely as a cruel trick on the tributes.

Meanwhile, Ashlyna and Lindello mourn the loss of yet another ally, and try to scrape together more food by raiding huts.

Day 6 brings Jodi stumbling across Cally's camp. Cally, although weakened by hunger and tiredness, still has a knife as a weapon, and jabs it quickly into Jodi's neck. The tall girl screams and falls to the ground, while Cally sobs quietly.

On the other side of the arena, Keld hears the cannon and begins to sharpen his sword on a rock. He is clearly one of the more blood-thirsty and determined tributes, and could be a good contender for Victor. However, he'll have to get past all the others before that can happen.

 **10** **th** **– Jodi Stephenson, District 6 female**

Day 7 starts with the remaining nine tributes decided: the four Careers, Stella, Ashlyna, Lindello, Keld and Cally. The Capitol and the Gamemakers are getting excited, and are craving more bloody deaths, so the Gamemakers decide to add a little twist: by the evening, they will flood the arena from the river, sending the alligator mutts into the town to hunt the tributes and drive them into the centre.

The plan is pulled off without a hitch. The snapping alligators swarm the houses, and Stella screams as her arm is bitten off by one of the large mutts. It finishes her off quickly as she falls to her feet. The Careers are taken by surprise, and Hadrian yells to his allies as a mutt grabs his foot. However, they keep running, and leave the youngest Career to his unpleasant death.

Although only two tributes are killed at first, the remaining seven are all driven into the centre of the town – to the Square, where Ashlyna and Lindello are hiding in the Mayor's Hall. They stay hidden inside as the alligators kill Tiana within minutes.

 **9** **th** **– Stella Nesse, District 3 female**

 **8** **th** **– Hadrian Rittersnap, District 2 male**

 **7** **th** **– Tiana Charters, District 1 female**

Day 8 comes with only one death, as the still-terrified tributes struggle to remain calm. Candice and Lionel, the only surviving Careers, decide that they have to take matters into their own hands. Their competitors are easy prey, and they know that they have to kill them. The pair split up to search.

In the late afternoon, Candice discovers Keld's hut on the far side of the arena. She ambushes him, but isn't able to kill him instantly, since he puts up a good fight. Finally, to the shock of the audience, Keld stabs his spear into Candice's stomach, and leaves her to die of blood-loss.

 **6** **th** **– Candice Pillarr, District 2 female**

Day 9 comes with the Final Five decided: Lionel, the only remaining Career, Ashlyna, Lindello, Keld and Cally, who has remained very quiet over the course of the Games. Now, she begins to sharpen a stick, using grass and rocks to fashion herself a very formidable weapon. Obviously she has held back in training, since she seems to know a lot to have survived this long.

In the early evening, Lionel realizes that Candice is dead when he sees her face on the hologram. Apparently over-come with grief, he kills himself in a shocking twist.

 **5** **th** **– Lionel Thermonte, District 1 male**

Day 10 dawns and the final four tributes know what must happen soon. It's nearly the Finale of the 19th Hunger Games, and they all must prepare.

Ashlyna and Lindello step outside the Mayor's Hall for the first time in days, driven by starvation and severe dehydration. They are in no way fit to fight, and they both collapse by the doorstep, passing out.

A few hours later, Keld, who has come into the Town Square to look for the Cornucopia, finds them lying there. He stabs them both with his spear, ending District 7's chances of winning this year.

Now, Cally and Keld are the only tributes left. Both eighteen and both from Outer Districts, it's a relatively fair fight. Cally hears the two cannon shots and smiles to herself, clearly ready for her final show-down.

The tall girl steps out into the Square, and yells a loud insult at Keld before rushing at him, lodging her handmade weapon into his shoulder. The boy yells in shock and stumbles backwards, holding a hand to his bleeding wound. Cally is clever – she's injured his throwing arm, meaning that his spear is almost useless. Grabbing it from his limp hand, she thrusts it into his chest and ends the 19th Hunger Games in a spray of blood.

 **THE VICTOR**

Cally Featherton – District 8 female

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Cally was the first Victor from District 8 in eighteen years, and so of course her District adored her. She was smart, strong, a good killer and a perfect first champion for the textile District. However, Cally seemed to hate attention, and preferred to lock herself up in her room, drawing and painting strange pictures most of the time. She was never labeled 'mad' but there was definitely a strange quality to her. She died at only 30 after taking an overdose of some little-known District 6 drug.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Cally's mother and older sister, Lera, are her only family. Her sister, who is apparently 22, is sobbing loudly into her hands, though whether it's tears of joy or misery, it's hard to tell. Her mother stares at the ground, only answering questions with 'yes' or 'no'. It's hard to get a good response, but she seems shaken by her daughter's Victory.

 **A/N: Cally, first Victor from 8! It did take a long time for them to win, so I thought they deserved someone – what did you think?**

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10_ _th_ _– Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11_ _th_ _– Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 _12_ _th_ _– Amadeus Shine, District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Gregorie_

 _13_ _th_ _– Cleaver Blackbrooke, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Janice_

 _14_ _th_ _– Mett Streeke, District 5 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cob_

 _15_ _th_ _– Apollo Rust, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Hartford_

 _16_ _th_ _– Poppy Brookeway, District 11 female – won by killing her last opponent, Christopher_

 _17_ _th_ _– Morelle Edgecombes, District 1 female – won by killing her last opponent, Aluminum_

 _18_ _th_ _– Griffa Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Harvey_

 _19_ _th_ _– Cally Featherton, District 8 female – won by killing her last opponent, Keld_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG), Amadeus Shine (12th HG), Morelle Edgecombes (17th HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG), Cleaver Blackbrooke (13th HG), Griffa Barr (18th HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG)

D5 – Mett Streeke (14th HG)

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG), Apollo Rust (15th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG)

D8 – Cally Featherton (19th HG)

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – Poppy Brookeway (16th HG)

D12 – Traff Fletcher (7th HG)


	21. 20th Hunger Games - Elements

**THE 20** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **The start of the second decade of Hunger Games brings a slight change: firstly, the Capitolites and some residents of the Districts have started to bet more often, making training scores and the Parade even more important. All the tributes want to make an especially good impression this year, although sponsor gifts still aren't that common.**

 **Secondly, Career Victories start to become much more common. Many of the Districts were relieved that the supposedly best of the tributes weren't continuously taking the top spot, but unfortunately they are going to disappointed: with the large rise in appliers for the numerous HGAs, Career winners will be more common from now on. However, District 4 still haven't joined the Career alliance.**

 **The Districts and the Capitol await this year's Games with both anxiety, excitement and apprehension.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The Arena is divided into four sections – Fire, Earth, Water and Air. Every section is different. Fire contains fireballs, lakes of fire and firewalls. Earth contains random landslides, muddy ground and trees. Water is an ocean with an island in the centre. Air is a windy tundra with no shelter. None of them have fresh water or food. There are six tributes starting in each section, which are guarded by tall stone walls.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **There are four Cornucopias for each section, and each contains food, water and weapons, along with items for surviving the Elements – burn medicine for Fire, climbing equipment for Earth, floatation devices for Water and tents and warm clothes for Air.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Royalla Morrand – District 1 female, 17

\- Eagle Furrien – District 1 male, 18

\- Carla Ramsey-Smith – District 2 female, 17

\- Cadran Jentille – Distict 2 male, 16

\- Rosanne Hassen – District 3 female, 15

\- Chipp Brushley – District 3 male, 18

\- Saltelle Burde – District 4 female, 17

\- Splashe Murdrock – District 4 male, 15

\- Mariye Samuells – District 5 female, 18

\- Watton Monatio – District 5 male, 17

\- Bridgitt Dawn – District 6 female, 12

\- Hugh Martynes – District 6 male, 16

\- Beyra Jettison – District 7 female, 18

\- Barkton Hemlocke – District 7 male, 14

\- Rolla Pangetti – District 8 female, 15

\- Fivver Rudden – District 8 male, 13

\- Gwenith Cumberstone – District 9 female, 17

\- Farrow Greenhill – District 9 male, 16

\- Courtina Caine – District 10 female, 12

\- Gaelo Keyes – District 10 male, 18

\- Tilla Vaile – District 11 female, 17

\- Bean Hornett – District 11 male, 14

\- Charise Burbanks – District 12 female, 18

\- Thrush Holle – District 12 male, 16

 **THE GAMES**

The tributes are momentarily taken-aback by the arena they have risen up into. Of course, six tributes have been selected for each section, and now they can't escape.

Unfortunately for Carla, she is the only Career in the Earth section, and as the gong rings out, she is the first target. Both Courtina and Charise work together to kill her with their newly-acquired knives.

In the Air section, Saltelle and Eagle are working together, and manage to kill three of their four opponents: Chipp, Barkton and Rosanne.

In the Fire section, Cadran shows himself to be quite strong, and kills Hugh and Rolla successfully before slicing into Royalla's leg. The three other tributes stumble away into the reddish desert.

Finally, in the Water section, there is surprisingly only one death: Tilla, who drowns in the deep water. The others either struggle with swimming or throw on their flotation jackets.

The day ends as the tributes try to hide as best as they can in their confinements. Saltelle and Eagle make an excellent team, as they manage to kill Gwenith, leaving themselves as the only tributes in the Air section.

Later, Beyra is burned terribly by a badly-aimed fireball, but manages to survive by pouring water on the wound.

 **24** **th** **– Carla Ramsey-Smith, District 2 female**

 **23** **rd** **– Chipp Brushley, District 3 male**

 **22** **nd** **– Barkton Hemlocke, District 7 male**

 **21** **st** **– Rosanne Hassen, District 3 female**

 **20** **th** **– Hugh Martynes, District 6 male**

 **19** **th** **– Rolla Pangetti, District 8 female**

 **18** **th** **– Tilla Vaile, District 11 female**

 **17** **th** **– Gwenith Cumberstone, District 9 female**

Day 2 rolls around but many tributes haven't slept, and certainly none of the Water tributes have. There are still sixteen tributes, with four in Fire, five in Water, five in Earth and two in Air – Eagle and Saltelle.

In Water, another alliance has been created: Bridgitt and Mariye, who also worked together in training. Despite Bridgitt being the youngest tribute, they seem to be a good team, and even manage to catch some fish.

In Earth, Courtina and Charise, the other alliance, are trying to start a fire. Meanwhile, Gaelo is trapped beneath a mudslide. Things don't look good for him.

In Fire, Royalla seems intent on tracking and killing Cadran. However, she soon stumbles across Beyra. The Career tries to stab her, but Beyra is faster and sprints away, leaving Royalla hobbling on her gashed leg.

Finally, in Air, Eagle and Saltelle try to figure out a way to get out of their section. They pass around ideas, but nothing seems worthy.

Day 3 comes along slowly. A lot of tributes are either dehydrated, hungry, exhausted or all three. Saltelle gets frost-bite, and Eagle spends a gruesome half-hour chopping off her affected fingers, accompanied by screams from his ally.

Meanwhile, over in Earth, Gaelo tries to get out of his mud-trap, but finds himself firmly in-cased in the slimy prison. Finally he gives up and lies back, hoping someone will come and put him out of his misery.

In Water, Bean has discovered that is much more shallow beside the stone wall. He is sitting in the water, trying to look out for other tributes and any potential food.

Day 4 brings two deaths from dehydration: Charise and Courtina, who have been suffering quietly together. Surprisingly, Gaelo is still alive: he has been drinking minimally from a dirty pool by his encasement.

Fivver also drowns later in the day, after Farrow slides up behind him and stabs his flotation pack. The Gamemakers and Capitol are grateful for the deaths, though they aren't particularly bloody or exciting.

 **16** **th** **– Charise Burbanks, District 12 female**

 **15** **th** **– Courtina Caine, District 10 female**

 **14** **th** **– Fivver Rudden, District 8 male**

Day 5 passes slowly. Thrush, one of the quieter tributes, meets up with Beyra. After a few seconds of tension, he proposes an alliance, and Beyra agrees to it, though says it is only temporary.

Eagle and Saltelle in Air fall prey to hypothermia. Their situation is slowing getting worse and worse. Saltelle is suffering from more frost-bite, but Eagle doesn't bother to cut off the rest of her fingers.

Meanwhile, Mariye and Bridgitt catch some more fish and talk quietly for most of the day, washing their hair in the fresh water on the island.

In Earth, Splashe wanders through the tangled trees and grasses in the center of the section. He passes out from exhaustion within a few minutes of camera-time.

Day 6 comes with another death: Gaelo is finally dead by a mix of dehydration, dirty water and hunger. On the other side of the arena, Farrow makes another kill the same way as previously: stabbing Bean's flotation pack and then stabbing the tribute himself. He obviously hasn't revealed his full potential yet.

Watton, another quiet tribute, finally dies of infection from an old, unclean wound.

 **13** **th** **– Gaelo Keyes, District 10 male**

 **12** **th** **– Bean Hornett, District 11 male**

 **11** **th** **– Watton Monatio, District 5 male**

Day 7 comes with still ten tributes left. Eagle and Saltelle get into an argument over rations, which quickly esculates into a full-blown fight due to hunger and exhaustion. Saltelle unsheathes her sword and suddenly lunges forward, stabbing Eagle directly in the chest. She kicks him over and pulls out her weapon before storming away with their backpack.

Meanwhile, in Water, Mariye and Bridgitt hear the cannon and Mariye slowly stands up. After a hurried apology, she quickly pulls out her knife and stabs her young ally in the head before kicking her body into the water.

The last death of the day is Royalla. Even with her food and water supplies, her wound has overcome her, and she dies of infection.

 **9** **th** **– Eagle Furrien, District 1 male**

 **8** **th** **– Bridgitt Dawn, District 6 female**

 **7** **th** **– Royalla Morrand, District 1 female**

Day 8 comes with only eight tributes left – three in Fire, two in Water, one in Earth, and one in Air. Thrush and Beyra, the only alliance left in the Games, decide that they can't continue. They pull off a suicide pact, and kill themselves together.

On the other hand, in Air, Saltelle suffers badly from hypothermia, and a few hours later she has collapsed in the snow.

 **6** **th** **– Thrush Holle, District 12 male**

 **5** **th** **– Beyra Jettison, District 7 female**

 **4** **th** **– Saltelle Burde, District 4 female**

With the Final Five decided, Day 9 is exciting for the Capitol – it's only Cadran, Farrow, Mariye and Splashe. The Gamemakers know that they must make it exciting now, and so they do something dramatic – they break down the walls, and the tributes realize what their peers were experiencing.

The reaction is instaneous. Cadran and Farrow, the two killers of the four, rush into the open, and we discover that there is in fact a wide grassy clearing in the center of the arena built specifically for this purpose. Mariye is unluckily the first to die – Splashe shoots an arrow at her head and miraculously it hits her. Her cannon booms, only urging on the three boys. Farrow, the Outer-District representative, seems determined to bring District 9 another Victor. However, he is soon cut down by Cadran, making the Final Two official.

Splashe tries to place his arrow, but Cadran rushes at him and knocks his weapon out of his hands, pinning the scrawnier tribute beneath him and stabbing relentlessly with his sword. In a few seconds of blood and yells, Splashe's cannon booms, and it is announced that this is yet another Victor for District 2.

 **THE VICTOR**

Cadran Jentille – District 2

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Cadran was one of the slightly softer Career Victors, though he did mark the beginning of the 'Golden Age' for Career Victories. He donated a large amount of his money to the District 2 HGAs, and was admired for his good looks and his skills. He was also a personal favorite of President Caine Snow's. His District loved him for being their fourth Victor in twenty years, and they were especially proud seeing as Griffa Barr had won the 18th. However, the fame soon got to him, and Cadran unfortunately turned to alcohol. He died at the age of 70 due to liver problems.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Cadran's parents and his twin sister Sianna, who is 15, are his only available family. They seem to be one of the wealthiest in the District, and are extremely proud of his Victory. "We always knew that our darling boy could win, from the moment he volunteered," Mrs Jentille says, beaming at the cameras. Her husband nods and smiles along, while Sianna remains silent, not looking as thrilled as her parents.

 **A/N: Cadran's Victory! What did you think?**

 **Also, I just want to say that it really helps when people review, and I just want to thank my readers who do review for all the support. It really does motivate me to write more, so thank you**

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10_ _th_ _– Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11_ _th_ _– Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 _12_ _th_ _– Amadeus Shine, District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Gregorie_

 _13_ _th_ _– Cleaver Blackbrooke, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Janice_

 _14_ _th_ _– Mett Streeke, District 5 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cob_

 _15_ _th_ _– Apollo Rust, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Hartford_

 _16_ _th_ _– Poppy Brookeway, District 11 female – won by killing her last opponent, Christopher_

 _17_ _th_ _– Morelle Edgecombes, District 1 female – won by killing her last opponent, Aluminum_

 _18_ _th_ _– Griffa Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Harvey_

 _19_ _th_ _– Cally Featherton, District 8 female – won by killing her last opponent, Keld_

 _20_ _th_ _– Cadran Jentille, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Splashe_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG), Amadeus Shine (12th HG), Morelle Edgecombes (17th HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG), Cleaver Blackbrooke (13th HG), Griffa Barr (18th HG), Cadran Jentille (20th HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG)

D5 – Mett Streeke (14th HG)

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG), Apollo Rust (15th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG)

D8 – Cally Featherton (19th HG)

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – Poppy Brookeway (16th HG)

D12 – Traff Fletcher (7th HG)


	22. 21st Hunger Games - Endless Ocean

**THE 21** **ST** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **The twenty-first year of the Annual Hunger Games is a very exciting one for the Capitol…because forced Victor prostitution has just been made legal.**

 **There is huge controversy about this new idea. The Districts don't have much of an opinion – the new law won't influence them much, but some people (especially in the lower Districts) are angered. However, as Peacekeepers are reinforced into the rebelling Districts, barely anybody dares to speak out.  
Meanwhile, Cadran Jentille, Victor of last year's Games, is the first Victor to be 'sold'. However, very little people know about this. The Capitol soon get into this new tradition, and the most good-looking tributes this year become much more admired.**

 **In the Districts, things are quite quiet. As usual, everybody is apprehensive for this year's arena reveal and the Reapings.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The tributes rise up on their platforms into a wide expanse of water. There is no land in sight except for a tiny island which houses the Cornucopia. The tributes will need to know how to swim if they want to survive, since the water stretches on forever. However, what they don't know yet is that there is a secret network underneath the water, which contains supplies.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia stands on its island, containing food, water and only a few weapons. Tridents and water guns are the weapons this year, but the water guns contain a special kind of poison water, so they can't do any damage once they run out.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Chantelle Basketto – District 1 female, 17

\- Roman Woodings – District 1 male, 18

\- Carmelita English – District 2 female, 16

\- Dominus Sharlington – District 2 male, 18

\- Diga Janndon – District 3 female, 12

\- Lumon Constante – District 3 male, 16

\- Alaba Kynden – District 4 female, 14

\- Kiann Wracke – District 4 male, 18

\- Ninna McKitton – District 5 female, 14

\- Heller Prayne – District 5 male, 17

\- Violett Xonn – District 6 female, 16

\- Donnovan Sharstick – District 6 male, 14

\- Willina Breek – District 7 female, 16

\- Gravell Bluebay – District 7 male, 18

\- Lacey Del-Vanno – District 8 female, 18

\- Hemp Joirr – District 8 male, 13

\- Aluma Passor – District 9 female, 14

\- Miles Descan – District 9 male, 16

\- Blossom Speedes – District 10 female, 16

\- Angus Inndalle – District 10 male, 18

\- Peara Evans-Bale – District 11 female, 13

\- Peppor Cruste – District 11 male, 15

\- Fritta Armento – District 12 female, 17

\- Takk Litterley – District 12 male, 17

 **THE GAMES**

The Bloodbath starts thick and fast as the traditional gong rings out, the air instantly being filled with screams as the Career pack splash into the midst of the chaos. Chantelle decapitates Takk, coloring the water red, while Carmelita makes quick work of the youngest tribute, Diga.

Seven more tributes die in the Bloodbath: Peara, Miles, Angus, Ninna, Aluma, Gravell and Kiann. Most of them are felled by the Careers in the shallow water, and the alliance seem to be at their strongest this year. Maybe they will turn out yet another Victory.

The Bloodbath finishes with the lucky fifteen remaining tributes managing to swim out into the ocean. Because all the tributes wear special light-weight oxygen tanks and Capitol-designed 'oxygen masks', drowning is not an option.

The rest of the day mostly consists of the tributes either hunting for food or searching for other tributes. The Careers manage to glide up behind Blossom and stab her in the back, but she is the last kill of the day.

 **24** **th** **– Takk Litterley, District 12 male**

 **23** **rd** **– Diga Janndon, District 3 female**

 **22** **nd** **– Peara Evans-Bale, District 11 female**

 **21** **st** **– Miles Descan, District 9 male**

 **20** **th** **– Angus Inndalle, District 10 male**

 **19** **th** **– Ninna McKitton, District 5 female**

 **18** **th** **– Aluma Passor, District 9 female**

 **17** **th** **– Gravell Bluebay, District 7 male**

 **16** **th** **– Kiann Wracke, District 4 male**

 **15** **th** **– Blossom Speedes, District 10 female**

Day 2 dawns with most of the tributes exhausted from their day (and mostly night) spent swimming. However, only three tributes have managed to find the underwater network so far – Hemp, Donnovan and Alaba, who have also made an alliance. With a good amount of supplies between them, they are quite comfortable in the underwater section of the arena.

Meanwhile, the Careers try to find some more weak targets, but disappointingly, everybody seems to have hidden themselves well. Later in the day, Lacey and Willina meet in the Cornucopia, and Willina shoots Lacey with her water gun. The poison sinks into the skin of her neck, and Lacey collapses. Willina takes the opportunity to throw her into the water after stealing her supplies.

Day 3 comes with Lacey awakening, washed up again on the Cornucopia island. She has survived the poison and the danger of drowning through pure luck, though is rendered almost paralysed by the effects of Willina's water gun.

Peppor, who is one of the more quiet tributes, suddenly decides to dive underwater and see what he can find. Spotting the buildings and walls of the network, he swims downwards. However, Alaba sees him approaching and acts quickly, sending her trident into his stomach. He rolls through the water and floats away.

 **14** **th** **– Peppor Cruste, District 11 male**

Day 4 comes with no dehydration deaths, although many of the tributes are suffering greatly from hunger, including the Careers. They made a strong start, but their determination is slowly fading. Finally the tension breaks and a fight starts. In a shocking move, Carmelita rips off Dominus' oxygen mask and shoves him underwater. The two others do nothing to stop her until Dominus eventually stops kicking. They swim away, with Carmelita hurrying ahead.

Meanwhile, Heller has also discovered the underwater network, and finds a box of bread in the maze of stone walls. Pleased, he swims up to the surface, only to be attacked by Fritta. She pulls the same stunt as Carmelita, wrestling away his mask and drowning him quickly.

 **13** **th** **– Dominus Sharlington, District 2**

 **12** **th** **– Heller Prayne, District 5 male**

Day 5 is one of the only days so far to have no deaths. The arena is quiet except for the soft lapping of waves on the Cornucopia island. Already, half of the tributes are dead, with only eleven remaining.

Hemp, Donnovan and Alaba are in trouble – they have no water, no food and no weapons. Hemp is sent to swim to the surface, and discovers that they are at least a day's journey away from the Cornucopia, which sits in the far distance. They decide to stay for the time being.

On the other side of the arena, Lacey is having difficulties. Without the ability to move, she is thirsty, hungry and tired, but must keep her guard up. She is extremely vulnerable.

Day 6 passes with only death – in the late morning, Violett, who hasn't had much camera-time, passes out from dehydration and drowns.

The three Careers hear the cannon shot and are reminded of their urgency to kill. Carmelita, the strongest, appoints herself as leader, but doesn't make any decisions.

Meanwhile, Hemp, Alaba and Donnovan are nervous and apprehensive of the future. With only ten tributes left, they have made a long way, but still have a lot left to face.

 **11** **th** **– Violett Xonn, District 6 female**

Day 7 comes with no deaths. Fritta stumbles across Lacey on the Cornucopia island, but, in her daze of dehydration and exhaustion, she doesn't have the strength to kill her. In fact, she kneels down beside her and gives her some supplies before diving into the water.

The Careers set out for the island, eager for more blood. This can't be good for Lacey.

Day 8 comes with a death that happens in the night – the Careers have killed Lacey. The cannon agitates the remaining tributes.

Now, the final nine tributes have been decided: Chantelle, Roman, Carmelita, Lumon, Alaba, Donnovan, Willina, Hemp and Fritta. District 12 must be surprised – it is very rare for one of their tributes to make it this far.

 **10** **th** **– Lacey Del-Vanno, District 8 female**

Day 9 brings the demise of Lumon, the quietest tribute so far. He is attacked by the only mutt in the arena – a large glowing white eel which strangles him in the water. On the other hand, the three Careers camp out at the Cornucopia, waiting for some visitors – or rather, victims.

Willina is the tribute in the most trouble now. With very little food and no water, she has to go to the Cornucopia for supplies. However, she can see the Careers camped there, and knows she will be killed.

 **9** **th** **– Lumon Constante, District 3**

Day 10 dawns with a swelteringly hot sun, and the tributes feel as if they are being cooked in an oven. Even the ocean feels lukewarm. Desperate for shade, the Careers huddle into the Cornucopia, and Willina, thinking that they have gone, swims up and climbs ashore. As she steps foot inside the metal horn, Carmelita descends on her, kicking her down and then pulling out a knife which looks to be made of sea rock. She stabs her victim repeatedly until Roman pulls her away.

 **8** **th** **– Willina Breek, District 7 female**

Day 11 brings us ever closer to the Finale of the Games, with only seven tributes left: Chantelle, Roman, Carmelita, Hemp, Alaba, Donnovan and Fritta. The alliance of young tributes (Alaba, Hemp and Donnovan) are still struggling, and finally they are drawn to the Cornucopia.

However, the Gamemakers have a little trick planned. As soon as the six tributes on the island meet, the rock starts to spin rapidly, a trick that was also later used in the 75th Hunger Games. Both Chantelle and Hemp are thrown off instantly, and while Chantelle smashes her head on a rock, Hemp barrels into Roman and sends him toppling over. They both have their oxygen masks off, and both drown before reaching the surface.

Fritta hears the two cannons and shelters behind a small rock, hoping that the three others will fight it out. She's in luck – Carmelita is enraged at her allies' deaths, and throws herself at Alaba, sending them both hurtling into the water. Carmelita quickly performs her signature move: ripping off Alaba's mask and drowning her with a few minutes.

Donnovan, clearly realizing that he is as good as dead now, gives a yell and runs across the still-slowly-spinning island. However, he slips and topples into the water, breaking his neck on a sharp rock below.

 **7** **th** **– Chantelle Basketto, District 1 female**

 **6** **th** **– Hemp Joirr, District 8 male**

 **5** **th** **– Roman Woodings, District 1 male**

 **4** **th** **– Alaba Kynden, District 4 female**

 **3** **rd** **– Donnovan Sharstick, District 6 male**

Fritta slowly splashes out from behind her rock, wondering who she might have to face. Carmelita drops into the water, looking around for her last opponent, and finally spotting her. She suddenly raises her arm and flicks her wrist, sending her sea-rock knife at Fritta.

But the District 12 girl dodges just in time and snatches the knife out of the water, gripping it tightly. She swims towards her opponent and attacks her viciously. The two girls scream and shout as they splash around, scratching and scraping in a desperate attempt to win.

Then, in a sudden stroke, Fritta slashes her knife across Carmelita's throat. Blood sprays out, and the Career falls backwards. Fritta is crowned Victor.

 **THE VICTOR**

Fritta Armento – District 12

 **THE AFTERMATH**

After so many Career Victories, the Districts and Capitol were shocked to have a District 12 Victor. Fritta was skinny, underfed and plain, but she was also smart, savage and an excellent speaker, which was why President Snow often used her for propaganda messages soon after. She was adored by her District, and soon settled in with Traff in her Victors' Village. She was best known for spending hardly any of her Victor's money, and she died at age 55 from a heart attack at the District 12 Reaping of the 72nd Hunger Games.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Fritta apparently lives in the local orphanage. Her two twin sisters, Quea and Carna, don't say much to the questions they are asked. They do say that they are very proud of their older sister, but whether they truly mean it or not is another matter. When Carna suddenly bursts into tears, Quea grabs her hand and sprints away, back into the orphanage.

 **A/N: A D12 Victor! Yes, I know there are meant to be more Career Victors from now on, but I just felt like adding in a little outer-District Victor too.**

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10_ _th_ _– Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11_ _th_ _– Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 _12_ _th_ _– Amadeus Shine, District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Gregorie_

 _13_ _th_ _– Cleaver Blackbrooke, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Janice_

 _14_ _th_ _– Mett Streeke, District 5 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cob_

 _15_ _th_ _– Apollo Rust, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Hartford_

 _16_ _th_ _– Poppy Brookeway, District 11 female – won by killing her last opponent, Christopher_

 _17_ _th_ _– Morelle Edgecombes, District 1 female – won by killing her last opponent, Aluminum_

 _18_ _th_ _– Griffa Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Harvey_

 _19_ _th_ _– Cally Featherton, District 8 female – won by killing her last opponent, Keld_

 _20_ _th_ _– Cadran Jentille, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Splashe_

 _21_ _st_ _– Fritta Armento, District 12 female – won by killing her last opponent, Carmelita_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG), Amadeus Shine (12th HG), Morelle Edgecombes (17th HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG), Cleaver Blackbrooke (13th HG), Griffa Barr (18th HG), Cadran Jentille (20th HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG)

D5 – Mett Streeke (14th HG)

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG), Apollo Rust (15th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG)

D8 – Cally Featherton (19th HG)

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – Poppy Brookeway (16th HG)

D12 – Traff Fletcher (7th HG), Fritta Armento (21st HG)


	23. 22nd Hunger Games - Norse Mythology

**THE 22** **ND** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **The twenty-second year of Hunger Games draws in, and the Districts are, as always, terrified of what this year's arena brings. In addition, a new Head Gamemaker is appointed, promising a definite difference in arenas, with plenty of mutts and excitement to entertain its viewers.**

 **However, as the final weeks of planning conclude, a terrible event strikes Panem – President Caine Snow is killed by some kind of terminal illness, leaving the country leaderless at the time of the biggest event of the year. The Capitol is thrown into chaos at his death, and Coriolanus Snow, his fourteen year-old son, is given control only a few days later.**

 **There is huge controversy over this decision. Some people think he is well-equipped to lead Panem, while a smaller majority are certain he is far too young to take over as President.**

 **Despite the difference in opinions, Coriolanus remains the youngest President Panem has ever had, and the Reapings continue in the usual fashion.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The Arena this year is the Norse Tree of Life, or as the Norse themselves called it, Yggdrasil. It has different zones – Midgard, Asgard and Hellheim. The only way to get to each zone is to travel by the Rainbow Bridges. There are 8 tributes in each zone, and one Cornucopia to each zone. Hellheim is firey and dark, Midgard is lush and covered in trees, and Asgard is light and fluffy, the ground made of clouds.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **There are three Cornucopias this year – one in Hellheim, one in Midgard and one in Asgard. In Hellheim, it contains only water and food. In Midgard, weapons and survival packs. In Asgard, weapons and food.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Victoria Blacksteele – District 1 female, 18

\- Ironn Goldehurst – District 1 male, 16

\- Diane Balugo – District 2 female, 17

\- Jonn Artokraft – District 2 male, 17

\- Wira Vindetto – District 3 female, 15

\- Fuse Boxton – District 3 male, 12

\- Shella Heiserdam – District 4 female, 18

\- Wayde Trakshipp – District 4 male, 16

\- Preena Plumstead – District 5 female, 14

\- Foster Cookson – District 5 male, 17

\- Aranna Carrcoote – District 6 female, 15

\- Aaron Tumblewell – District 6 male, 15

\- Tisha Beakers – District 7 female, 18

\- Tommers Fliggall – District 7 male, 16

\- Flaxanne Strykes – District 8 female, 14

\- Coir Gainsleys – District 8 male, 16

\- Ryua Crumpins – District 9 female, 12

\- Sickle Horothes – District 9 male, 13

\- Jayna Tanison – District 10 female, 18

\- Noxxor Corsand – District 10 male, 15

\- Briar Hummings – District 11 female, 17

\- Trowler Barrowlane – District 11 male, 16

\- Ira Snatton – District 12 female, 16

\- Lawrence Courte – District 12 male, 18

 **THE GAMES**

As the gong rings out and the Games officially begin, the tributes are still trying to figure out their unique arena. The Careers, who, like last year, have been seperated, unsurprisingly manage to grab weapons before many of the other tributes in their section. The very first kill of the Games happens in Midgard, and is by Jonn, who buries the head of his axe in little Ryua's head as she tries to run past him.

Only seconds later, another casualty happens, this time in Asgard – Tisha jumps in front of Fuse and kicks him to the ground, managing to bash him with a metal water bottle until he is knocked unconscious. In his vulnerable state, he is trampled by the other tributes and killed.

The three separate Bloodbaths continue, with eight tributes going up against each other in the three sections. Two more deaths occur in the next minute or so: Lawrence, who is stabbed ruthlessly by Victoria, and Flaxanne, who is decapitated by Tommers. Wayde is quickly trampled like Fuse, but it takes a while for his cannon to boom.

But surprisingly, this year, nobody's main focus seems to be on killing. Most of the tributes sprint away with their supplies, mainly ignoring the scattering people around them. So far, Midgard is the section with the most deaths, with only six tributes left. As expected, Victoria and Jonn have banded together, and are exploring the forest, looking for victims.

Finally, one last kill is made, later in the day. Diane manages to creep up on Preena, who is sheltering underneath an overhanging willow tree in Asgard. She slices the young girl's throat and takes her bow and arrows.

 **24** **th** **– Ryua Crumpins, District 9 female**

 **23** **rd** **– Fuse Boxton, District 3 male**

 **22** **nd** **– Lawrence Courte, District 12 male**

 **21** **st** **– Flaxanne Strykes, District 8 female**

 **20** **th** **– Wayde Trakshipp, District 4 male**

 **19** **th** **– Preena Plumstead, District 5 female**

Day 2 dawns, with different circumstances in each section. In Hellheim, the section with the least deaths, reside six lower-District tributes, all of whom are clearly reluctant to fight. Deciding that they aren't creating enough drama, the Gamemakers send a sheet of fire whisking across the whole distance of Hellheim, severely burning both Ira and Wira. The three boys (Noxxor, Tommers and Sickle) remain largely undamaged, but all suffer from light burns.

Ira eventually falls to the ground from the pain of her wounds. A few hours later, she is found by Tommers. He makes his second kill, stabbing her in the back and taking her supplies.

No other deaths happen that day, and the arena is fairly quiet.

 **18** **th** **– Ira Snatton, District 12 female**

Day 3 sees Diane and Tisha of Asgard making a surprisingly alliance, sharing their supplies and weapons. They go tribute-hunting but don't find any other tributes.

Meanwhile, in Midgard, Shella, Trowler and Coir have also made an alliance, but the trio decide firmly that it will be only for a few days or so.

Day 4 brings two inevitable deaths of dehydration – Jayna and Sickle of the heated Hellheim, who were apparently unable to find water in time. Their cannons are the only ones that boom for that day.

Across the arena in Midgard, Victoria and Jonn build up their strength, preparing to cross to Asgard and try to get some kills there instead. They successfully arrive in the cloudy landscape and walk for hours, but find nobody. A heavy mist settles over the section. Whether it is to prevent them killing anybody, or just a whim of the Gamemakers', nobody knows.

 **17** **th** **– Jayna Tanison, District 10 female**

 **16** **th** **– Sickle Horothes, District 9 male**

Day 5 comes, and the mutts of the arena are finally unleashed. By now, the Capitol audience had almost forgotten about the presence of the genetically-modified creatures, but their appearance is more than welcome. Lava beasts, the large wolf-like creatures made of fire and magma, emerge from all corners of Hellheim, incinerating Noxxor as he sleeps. Now, there are only two tributes left in that section – Wira and Tommers. However, it looks like Wira is on the move. She leaves for Asgard via the Rainbow Bridge, possibly to escape the mutts.

 **15** **th** **– Noxxor Corsand, District 10 male**

Day 6 dawns, with a total of fifteen tributes remaining.

In the late morning, Victoria and Jonn meet up with Ironn by what seems like pure chance, until they get the shock of their lives. The earth under their feet is cracking up, in the same way it would in an earthquake. Victoria screams and loses her grip, toppling into the abyss below.

Meanwhile, the other inhabitants of Midgard are also desperately trying to survive. Shella watches helplessly as Coir and Trowler climb trees skillfully, not helping her in any way. As the cracks begin to approach, she shakes her head and steps towards them, obviously not seeing any reason to live any longer. Following Victoria, she falls into the dark space beneath.

But Midgard is not the only section experiencing a sudden twist. As the cracks slowly begin to fade away, acid rain begins to pour down on the tributes who are without shelter in Asgard. There's a trick – the acid only burns skin, but not the tributes' surroundings – which could be the difference between life and death. Unfortunately for Foster and Aaron, they can't find shelter quickly enough, and they are melted away by the acidic rainfall.

Hellheim, however, remains untouched. Wira huddles in her fiery section, listening to the cannons go off. Tommers is wandering along the red, rocky earth, waiting apprehensively for some kind of event, but nothing happens.

 **14** **th** **– Victoria Blacksteele, District 1 female**

 **13** **th** **– Shella Heiserdam, District 4 female**

 **12** **th** **– Foster Cookson, District 5 male**

 **11** **th** **– Aaron Tumblewell, District 6 male**

Day 7 dawns with many of the tributes paranoid or searching desperately for supplies. In Midgard, there is a serious problem – the Cornucopia has been sucked down through the cracks, and it's not coming out again.

In Hellheim, Wira doesn't seem to be able to continue in the arena. She pulls out her knife and stabs herself promptly in the chest, choking and crying quietly. Finally she dies on the sandy earth. Her cannon is the only one that day.

 **10** **th** **– Wira Vindetto, District 3 female**

The remaining ten tributes mill around aimlessly or sit still, huddling and taking shelter. Ironn, surprisingly quiet for a Career, finally attempts an attack on Day 8 – he sneaks up behind Briar and tries to throttle her. However, he is too weak, and she manages to escape.

When her cannon sounds, Tisha and Diane seem to awaken from some kind of reverie. They plot to get rid of Tommers first, and soon cross over into Hellheim. They also find Tommers' camp fairly quickly, since he has lit a fire. However, it is clearly a trap, and as they draw closer, both girls suddenly find themselves trapped in snares. Tommers leaves them there and packs up his kit before walking away from his former camp, while the pair scream profanities at him.

Day 9 brings the deaths of Tisha and Diane – apparently they stabbed each other in a suicide pact. Meanwhile, in Asgard, Briar collapses beside a large rock, evidently severely dehydrated. She dies just a few hours later.

 **9** **th** **– Tisha Beakers, District 7 female**

 **8** **th** **– Diane Balugo, District 2 female**

 **7** **th** **– Briar Hummings, District 11 female**

Day 10 brings another fire-sheet rippling across Hellheim. It kills Tommers before he has a chance to hide, making his the only death of that day.

Meanwhile, Trowler and Coir break their alliance, deciding to go their separate ways. If they meet again, they decide, then they will not hesitate to kill each other.

 **6** **th** **– Tommers Fliggall, District 7 male**

Day 11 brings it down to the Final Five – Aranna, Jonn, Trowler, Coir and Ironn. The day passes without event, although it is clear that Ironn is starving slowly.

Day 12 brings Aranna's death after she is attacked by Trowler in Midgard. He manages to spear her against a tree, ending her life abruptly.

 **5** **th** **– Aranna Carcoote, District 6 female**

Day 13 dawns with more acid rain, a deeply unpleasant twist for the four remaining boys. Only Ironn is killed, as he is too weak to find shelter quickly enough. This year, the Careers have proved to be bitter disappointments – or can Jonn redeem them?

 **4** **th** **– Ironn Goldehurst, District 1 male**

Day 14 – the Finale of the 22nd Hunger Games. It's between Trowler, Coir and Jonn, and the Gamemakers decide to move them together a little by unleashing clouds of tracker-jackers into the air from all directions. Trowler is stung badly and hallucinates vividly as Coir sprints towards him. Chaos ensues as Jonn leaps on top of him, and they wrestle wildly while Trowler wanders about, unsure of his surroundings or situation. Finally, a misplaced dart from Coir's homemade slingshot ends the bitten tribute's life.

 **3** **rd** **– Trowler Barrowlane, District 11 male**

Jonn and Coir begin to wrestle again, but it soon becomes obvious that Coir's strength is failing. Jonn is a fully trained Career, while Coir only knows how to use his fists and aim a slingshot. Jonn pins the smaller tribute against a tree and sends his knife right into his head, ending his life and the Hunger Games at last. As the Victor is announced, Jonn sinks to his knees, waving his fists triumphantly.

 **THE VICTOR**

Jonn Artokraft – District 2

 **THE AFTERMATH**

As yet another District 2 Victor, Jonn instantly received fame and glory after the finale of his Games. He was a perfect puppet for the Capitol, and although the new President is inexperienced, he soon puts Jonn to work airing propaganda messages. With good looks, a good personality and plenty of intelligence, Jonn soon became a Capitol (and, in some cases, District) sweetheart. However, the fame didn't last as Jonn got older. Eventually he died of alcohol poisoning, aged 68.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Jonn's family, the Artokrafts, are well-known as one of the wealthiest in District 2. His mother, adorned in expensive-looking furs, gives a tight smile. "Jonn has been training since he was six years old," she says calmly. "We were almost certain he would win." His father nods and smiles coldly. It seems he has no siblings, but his parents certainly seem proud.

 **A/N: Another Career victory! (also, I am SO SORRY about the general lack of updates to my stories. My personal life has unfortunately interfered with writing, but I think we might be back on track now). What did you think?**

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10_ _th_ _– Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11_ _th_ _– Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 _12_ _th_ _– Amadeus Shine, District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Gregorie_

 _13_ _th_ _– Cleaver Blackbrooke, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Janice_

 _14_ _th_ _– Mett Streeke, District 5 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cob_

 _15_ _th_ _– Apollo Rust, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Hartford_

 _16_ _th_ _– Poppy Brookeway, District 11 female – won by killing her last opponent, Christopher_

 _17_ _th_ _– Morelle Edgecombes, District 1 female – won by killing her last opponent, Aluminum_

 _18_ _th_ _– Griffa Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Harvey_

 _19_ _th_ _– Cally Featherton, District 8 female – won by killing her last opponent, Keld_

 _20_ _th_ _– Cadran Jentille, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Splashe_

 _21_ _st_ _– Fritta Armento, District 12 female – won by killing her last opponent, Carmelita_

 _22_ _nd_ _– Jonn Artokraft, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Coir_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG), Amadeus Shine (12th HG), Morelle Edgecombes (17th HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG), Cleaver Blackbrooke (13th HG), Griffa Barr (18th HG), Cadran Jentille (20th HG), Jonn Artokraft (22nd HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG)

D5 – Mett Streeke (14th HG)

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG), Apollo Rust (15th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG)

D8 – Cally Featherton (19th HG)

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – Poppy Brookeway (16th HG)

D12 – Traff Fletcher (7th HG), Fritta Armento (21st HG)


	24. 23rd Hunger Games - Tribal Island

**THE 23** **RD** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **With the new presidency of President Coriolanus Snow, the Capitol is excited to see what might happen with this year's Hunger Games. The tributes have been reaped, the Parade outfits have been designed, the interviews rehearsed – but what everyone really wants to know is what the arena will be.**

 **However, just before the unveiling of the brand-new landscape, President Snow announces that he has made a slight change to the Games: all tributes will be now injected with a tracker, so that the cameras may follow them more closely.**

 **As the first decision that he makes, it is a good one – at least, that's how the Capitolites see it. When eventually the Games are set to start, everyone is on the edge of their seats. President Snow has done well to hype up the drama all the more this year.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The tributes find themselves in a stunning arena this year – a lush, humid tropical island, covered in every kind of plant and tree. However, this isn't just any old island – it's dotted with 'abandoned' huts, arranged in tiny tribal settlements. The tributes will also find ancient (but still efficient) weapons lying in the tall grass.**

 **CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia is located in the centre of the island, surrounded by thick bushes and covered in vines. It contains a lot of useful items, such as food, water, flashlights, iodine tablets and survival kits.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Bella Spenceworth – District 1 female, 16

\- Victor Candrope – District 1 male, 18

\- Dana Shonede – District 2 female, 17

\- Leadro Bronzton – District 2 male, 17

\- Sparki Wallins – District 3 female, 15

\- Flashe Heisen – District 3 male, 13

\- Seaha Whittpool – District 4 female, 17

\- Eastenn Jennson – District 4 male, 16

\- Lauralina Portianno – District 5 female, 12

\- Thom Redkape – District 5 male, 18

\- Kisa Hoggs – District 6 female, 14

\- Remuss Boylenn – District 6 male, 16

\- Saroa Kuzma – District 7 female, 18

\- Aspenn Mixton – District 7 male, 15

\- Sashe Ginnley – District 8 female, 13

\- Twine Dymonn – District 8 male, 17

\- Aira Castlebay – District 9 female, 15

\- Cropper Patrickson – District 9 male, 18

\- Sally Riverwalk – District 10 female, 16

\- Buck Bronndale – District 10 male, 14

\- Caya Moon – District 11 female, 18

\- Nickks McGregor – District 11 male, 13

\- Roma Hadley – District 12 female, 16

\- Krisso Milkweed – District 12 male, 17

 **THE GAMES**

The Bloodbath begins as the familiar gong booms out across the island. As usual, the four Careers spring forward, but this year they have another ally – Seaha, who joins them at the Cornucopia without much difficulty.

The first unfortunate tribute to die is Sally, who almost runs right into Victor's sword. Second and third are Kisa and Lauralina, quickly followed by Flashe, who is impaled by Seaha's trident.

However, it seems that the Careers aren't the only ones making an alliance. Aira, Krisso and Caya join together and manage to evade the Careers, grabbing a backpack each and dashing out of the clearing.

Twine gives a scream as he is stabbed by Bella, while Nickks, who was running past him, is decapitated by Leadro. The final death happens as Aspenn is grabbed by Seaha and stabbed to death, concluding the Bloodbath.

Unsurprisingly, none of the seven deaths were caused by any other tributes except the Careers.

As the day wears on, the remaining tributes explore the island, with many taking refuge in the numerous huts and ruins near the Cornucopia clearing. With the new trackers injected in their arms, everyone feels even more paranoid and self-conscious than before.

In the early evening, Krisso, Aira and Caya decide to head back to the Cornucopia – a big mistake. Even in the fading light, the Careers who are still sheltering there spot them quickly, and descend on the trio, brandishing their weapons and yelling. Aira screams and manages to escape by climbing a well-hidden tree, Krisso following, but Caya is not so lucky. As she turns to run, Dana shoots an arrow in her head, knocking her to the ground. Her cannon sounds and the Careers head back to their campsite, shouting insults at the two living tributes.

 **24** **th** **– Sally Riverwalk, District 10 female**

 **23** **rd** **– Kisa Hoggs, District 6 female**

 **22** **nd** **– Lauralina Portianno, District 5 female**

 **21** **st** **– Flashe Heisen, District 3 male**

 **20** **th** **– Twine Dymonn, District 8 male**

 **19** **th** **– Nickks McGregor, District 11 male**

 **18** **th** **– Aspenn Mixton, District 7 male**

 **17** **th** **– Caya Moon, District 9 female**

Day 2 brings heavy rain to the island, but luckily for the tributes, there is plenty of shelter to be found. While most have at least some food or water, however, Buck has nothing, and is mourning the death of his District partner. He is defenceless when the Careers find him and Seaha stabs him easily.

But this is the only death of the day. Meanwhile, Krisso and Aira manage to find some wild berries in the bushes, which Aira says are safe to eat. Luckily for Krisso, she isn't just trying to trick him, and they eat the berries gratefully in their tree.

On the shore of the island, Thom has found an almost fully-intact hut and is living in it. He has also managed to collect some edible berries and leaves, along with making a weapon with a sharpened stick.

Later in the day, Cropper and Sparki meet in one of the smaller ruined villages. They agree to become allies, but only for a short time.

 **16** **th** **– Buck Bronndale, District 10 male**

Day 3 comes with two more deaths – Saroa, who was killed in the night by Thom, and a surprising Career death – Victor. The Careers begin to get into a fight about who must have killed him, until finally Dana points a finger at Leadro, saying he was the last one on watch. Before Leadro can say anything to defend himself, Bella unsheathes her sword and plunges it into his stomach. It seems that she is more than ready to kill her allies, and Dana, despite her accusation, looks a little nervous as his cannon rings out. Seaha, however, looks unphased, and even congratulates Bella.

In the late afternoon, the fifteen remaining tributes are getting a little anxious about the rate of deaths. Krisso and Aira remain in their tree, planning an expedition to the Cornucopia, while Cropper and Sparki make a small fire on the east shore and talk quietly about their lives back home.

Roma, one of the weakest tributes, seems to be doing well so far – she has built a shelter, caught a small bird and is plucking its feather beside her crackling fire. She has also made camp beside a stream, providing her with water.

 **15** **th** **– Saroa Kuzma, District 7 female**

 **14** **th** **– Victor Candrope, District 1 male**

 **13** **th** **– Leadro Bronzton, District 2 male**

Day 4 brings no dehydration deaths, surprisingly, although Sashe, Eastenn and Remuss are all suffering from lack of water. Krisso and Aira are also worried about supplies, and so decide to head back to the centre of the island, where the Cornucopia stands. Luckily for them, the Career girls are out on a tribute-hunt, which means they can easily sneak out a few bits and pieces without being too noticable.

Meanwhile, Thom is attacked by small, wriggly beetles which suddenly come out of small holes in the sand. Yelling and kicking, he barely manages to escape, climbing a tree to get away from the mutts. Fortunately he doesn't have any bites, because they are very likely poisonous insects.

By the time nightfall has come, this has been the first day with no deaths. Cropper and Sparki agree that tomorrow, they will part ways. If they see each other again, they won't hestitate to attack each other.

Day 5 comes with only half the number of tributes left. Bella and Dana stay inside the Cornucopia all day, maybe too tired to go out searching for others.

The only death of the day occurs in the afternoon – Sashe, who is one of the youngest tributes, is attacked by the same beetle mutts that Thom encountered the day before. However, she is too weak with hungry and tiredness to escape, and the sheer number of them overcome her. She dies about an hour later from the angry red bites that cover her arms and neck.

Roma goes exploring, only to see a curling trail of smoke in the distance. Hoping to possibly kill whoever made the fire, she hurries through the undergrowth, only to discover as she arrives at the camp that it isn't real – in fact, there are small, well-hidden traps surrounding the outskirts of the clearing. She doesn't see Sparki sitting in the branch of the tree above her, and runs off, regretting her decision.

As afternoon turns to evening, activity becomes less frequent. By nightfall, nearly all of the tributes are asleep, which means they must be getting too comfortable in their environment. The Gamemakers decide to switch things up a little.

 **12** **th** **– Sashe Ginnley, District 8 female**

Day 6 dawns bright and early, and at first, the tributes think they've woken up to a normal day in the arena. However, Remuss is the first to notice something isn't quite right. He looks up at the sky and realizes what has happened.

The entire arena has been covered with a huge glass dome, blocking out all air except for tiny vents in the grass. A large timer is projected onto the glass, reading ten minutes and zero seconds.

Then it starts ticking down.

All at once, every tribute is awakened by the sudden lack of oxygen. Thom, one of the only tributes to remain calm, quickly packs up his things and seats himself beside one of the air vents. However, he's not the only one to think of this. Sparki also hurries to the closest vent, hoping it might help her get just a little more oxygen than the others.

Ten minutes seems to last much longer for the tributes. After making it halfway through, Eastenn drops from lack of oxygen to his brain, and Roma is quickly becoming hysterical. However, only one tribute dies – it's Bella. After surviving nine minutes and ten seconds, she dies of suffocation. Seaha and Dana don't seem bothered by her death, and carry on arranging their supplies.

Finally, the glass dome disappears slowly, and air floods back into the arena. The tributes gasp and take huge gulps, thankful that it wasn't actually an attempt to kill them all. Nothing else of interest happens in the evening, and soon the tributes have pushed the event to the back of their minds.

 **11** **th** **– Bella Spenceworth, District 1 female**

Day 7 marks a full week of Games, with ten tributes remaining. Rain pours down for most of the morning, preventing most of the tributes from going out – though not all of them. Remuss, not bothering about getting soaked, gratefully scoops rainwater from puddles into his mouth, clearly very thirsty.

Later in the day, Dana and Seaha go tribute-hunting, but are unsuccessful. Many of the tributes have hidden themselves well in the jungle-like undergrowth.

Krisso and Aira decide to go out looking for some food, as their meager supplies are running low. They find a few red fruits, and are too hungry to think about whether they are poisonous or not. Luckily for them, the fruits aren't lethal, but the two tributes have bad stomach aches for the rest of the day.

Cropper becomes the third tribute to be ambushed by the deadly beetles. He screams loudly as they crawl up his bare legs, attracting the attention of Thom, who is sheltering only a short distance away. Cropper manages to brush away the insects before they get out of hand, but he isn't able to brush away Thom, who has come to see what the fuss is about. Cropper, too scared to attempt a fight, runs off into the rainforest, while Thom takes off with his backpack.

Day 8 brings a death from infection – Eastenn, who was apparently injured at the Bloodbath and is now paying the price. He dies slowly against a tree, but his cannon is not the only one to go off that day.

In the late afternoon, Roma collapses from exhaustion after walking all night in the hopes of finding the Cornucopia. Only about an hour later, Sparki discovers her lying in amongst some ferns. The younger tribute stabs her with a knife and grabs her supplies before climbing a tree.

 **10** **th** **– Eastenn Jennson, District 4 male**

 **9** **th** **– Roma Hadley, District 12 female**

Day 9 begins with more rain, although this time none of the tributes go outside in the bad weather. Dana and Seaha go tribute-hunting a few hours later, after it has subsided, and finally manage to find another tribute – the unfortunate Remuss, who tries to escape but is too weak with hunger to succeed. Dana decapitates him smoothly and they take his supplies.

No other deaths happen that day, although Krisso and Aira are worried about their situation. With the Final Four drawing ever closer, they will need to think about where their alliance is headed, and if it will last.

 **8** **th** **– Remuss Boylenn, District 6 male**

Day 10 dawns with a dash of bright sunshine, a great contrast to the usual rain or cloudy skies. There are no deaths today, and the tributes keep themselves occupied either arranging their supplies or looking for more. Sparki, one of the most unlikely tributes, is now posing as an actual threat. She has begun to stalk Thom, and keeps out of sight by hiding in trees. Sooner or later, she will spring on him.

Meanwhile, Krisso and Aira leave the usual shelter of their tree and make a home in a nearby tribal hut, covering the bare entrance with vines and tendrils to cover it. They spend the day fashioning make-shift tools out of sticks inside the hut.

Day 11 is when Sparki finally strikes. As the sun slowly rises into the arena sky, she leaps down and stabs Thom repeatedly as he sleeps. After quite a while, she steps back, a savage grin on her otherwise-pretty face.

As soon as the cannon goes off, Dana and Seaha spring into action. They feel like they should be doing a little more killing, and so they set out to hunt down some tributes.

By afternoon, they stumble across Cropper, who once again has to escape another tribute as Seaha comes running at him, waving her trident. He sprints away, managing to escape again. Dana kicks a tree in frustration and they build camp using his smouldering fire.

Krisso and Aira stay inside their hut, and receive the first sponsor gift of the Games – two packages of Capitol chocolate. Krisso complains that he would rather have something a little more useful, but eats it happily enough.

 **7** **th** **– Thom Redkape, District 5 male**

With still six tributes remaining on Day 12, the Gamemakers decide to make things a little more exciting. They flood the shores of the island, driving large waves into the jungle and collapsing the frail ruins of the tribal settlements. Krisso and Aira very nearly escape, but are seperated as Aira is tugged away by a strong current. Krisso yells in horror as she disappears under the surface and doesn't come back up.

Satisfied with this death, the Gamemakers let the floodwater subside, taking Aira with it. Sparki, Dana and Seaha remain unharmed, as they all have the sense to take shelter in trees or, in the Careers' case, on the roof of the Cornucopia.

 **6** **th** **– Aira Castlebay, District 8 female**

Day 13 proves terribly unlucky for Krisso. As he mourns the loss of his ally, sitting outside his hut, Sparki creeps up behind him and slits his throat in one quick movement, landing herself a place in the Final Three.

 **5** **th** **– Krisso Milkweed, District 12 male**

Dana and Seaha hear the cannon and turn to face each other. Dana holds out her hand, giving a nod, but Seaha has other plans. Whipping out her knife, she slices Dana's hand off and stabs her in the neck, kicking her to the ground contemptously. As the cannon rings out, Sparki enters the Cornucopia clearing, waving her knife threateningly.

The battles lasts for at least half-an-hour, as the two girls desperately fight for their survival. Finally, as the evening begins to set in, Sparki manages to floor Seaha and slice her throat with her signature move. She stands up, blood-stained and triumphant as trumpets blare, announcing her Victory to the whole of Panem.

 **THE VICTOR**

Sparki Wallins – District 3

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Sparki was District 3's first Victor since Tekka Noreal, the insane girl from the 9th Hunger Games. She was pretty, she was vicious, she was charming – and a little crazy, although nobody seemed to care. She quickly became one of the Capitol's favorite Victors, and although she was never exploited in any manner, she become quite an icon all the same. Part of her appeal was her bright personality, which contrasted darkly with the side she had shown in the arena. People admired her for almost no reason, simply because she was an easily admirable person.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Sparki's family consists of her mother, a tall, pale woman, her older sister Reona and her younger brother, Topher. Her mother smiled wanly, but seemed unable to say more than a few weak sentences. "We…are very proud of…of Sparki," she managed, biting her lip. Reona quickly took over. "She was always a special girl," she says. Despite the lack of enthusiasm, they do seem genuinely pleased.

 **A/N:** Sparki's Victory! I thought District 3 needed a Victor after all this time, so here she is. What did you think of her? Please review, it really helps me

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10_ _th_ _– Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11_ _th_ _– Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 _12_ _th_ _– Amadeus Shine, District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Gregorie_

 _13_ _th_ _– Cleaver Blackbrooke, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Janice_

 _14_ _th_ _– Mett Streeke, District 5 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cob_

 _15_ _th_ _– Apollo Rust, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Hartford_

 _16_ _th_ _– Poppy Brookeway, District 11 female – won by killing her last opponent, Christopher_

 _17_ _th_ _– Morelle Edgecombes, District 1 female – won by killing her last opponent, Aluminum_

 _18_ _th_ _– Griffa Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Harvey_

 _19_ _th_ _– Cally Featherton, District 8 female – won by killing her last opponent, Keld_

 _20_ _th_ _– Cadran Jentille, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Splashe_

 _21_ _st_ _– Fritta Armento, District 12 female – won by killing her last opponent, Carmelita_

 _22_ _nd_ _– Jonn Artokraft, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Coir_

 _23_ _rd_ _– Sparki Wallin, District 3 – won by killing her last opponent, Seaha_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG), Amadeus Shine (12th HG), Morelle Edgecombes (17th HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG), Cleaver Blackbrooke (13th HG), Griffa Barr (18th HG), Cadran Jentille (20th HG), Jonn Artokraft (22nd HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG), Sparki Wallin (23rd HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG)

D5 – Mett Streeke (14th HG)

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG), Apollo Rust (15th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG)

D8 – Cally Featherton (19th HG)

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – Poppy Brookeway (16th HG)

D12 – Traff Fletcher (7th HG), Fritta Armento (21st HG)


	25. 24th Hunger Games - Floating Islands

**THE 24** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **As the season of the Hunger Games begins, a emblematic bombshell is dropped on the people of the Districts.**

 **The Quarter Quell.**

 **President Coriolanus Snow is getting to be even worse than his father. As the Reapings come ever closer, he passes a new law – every twenty-five years, as an extra punishment for the Districts' rebellion, they will send their tributes into a Games with a wicked twist.**

 **There is uproar, especially in the lower Districts. People begin to realize that this will happen next year, and soon even the Peacekeepers can't control the riots, protests and sheer disobedience of the District people. So President Snow made a threat: if they didn't accept this new law, then they would have to send in double the amount of tributes every year – making forty-eight tributes in total.**

 **This worked, of course, and the Districts began to return to their usual quiet status, although there were still many who hated the idea of the Quarter Quell. But there was nothing to be done. President Snow had made the decision, and it was final. The 24** **th** **Hunger Games continued as normal, with all the Districts still bristling after the announcement.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The tributes rise up through a pale blue expanse, and finally find themselves on individual floating islands, acessible with rope bridges. There are 12 large islands and 24 tiny islands, about 2 or 3 meters long. These are the islands each tribute rise up onto. Some islands have trees and rivers which flow off the sides as well, or are covered in plants and flowers.**

 **CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia sits on one central island, and holds only weapons. The weapons are spears, knives, swords, axes and bows. It will be difficult for tributes to survive without looking for food and water themselves, although sponsor gifts may help.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Primadonna Alezander – District 1 female, 18

\- Romeo Spearsteel – District 1 male, 17

\- Valkyrie Greybridge – District 2 female, 16

\- Oskaro Exenn – District 2 male, 18

\- Jozephina Brandeen – District 3 female, 18

\- Norris Tinvyre – District 3 male, 18

\- Maggie Hatchton – District 4 female, 15

\- Seamus Brynewater – District 4 male, 12

\- Xippina Tollstein – District 5 female, 17

\- Willyam Hareford – District 5 male, 14

\- Karra Brixx – District 6 female, 16

\- Cartor Erinne – District 6 male, 18

\- Rica Strawton – District 7 female, 13

\- Nutt Woodharp – District 7 male, 15

\- Penni Young – District 8 female, 15

\- Satinno Bandon – District 8 male, 17

\- Seyna Raybury – District 9 female, 12

\- Oatier Baldock – District 9 male, 16

\- Merona Wynned – District 10 female, 18

\- Falcon Avenlock – District 10 male, 14

\- Daffodill Prenders – District 11 female, 17

\- Tagonn Dute – District 11 male, 15

\- Vinna Bushlane – District 12 female, 13

\- Larm Corthalle – District 12 male, 16

 **THE GAMES**

The 24th Hunger Games begin at the booming sound of the gong, but for once, the tributes are reluctant to step off their platforms. Many are slightly scared of the islands, nervous that they might capsize or sink. However, it's Oskaro from Two who starts it all, as he lunges at Primadonna, who stands on the pedestal next to him. He pushes her off her platform and then proceeds to smash her face off her pedestal. The other tributes watch in horrified silence as her cannon rings out.

Another few seconds pass, and slowly, the tributes start to trickle towards the Cornucopia, until eventually all but five are grabbing supplies. These five are Seyna, Tagonn, Xippina, Karra and Vinna, who quickly cross the bridges to separate islands.

The second death occurs when Valkyrie runs at Penni, pushing her over the edge of the island. Penni lets out a ear-splitting scream and falls for about a mile before dying on a forcefield that covers the bottom of the arena.

Four more tributes die quickly after – Larm, Satinno, Rica and Seamus, three of which are killed by Careers. Larm is stabbed by Jozephina, an unsurprising kill, as the girl seems to be a strong tribute.

The rest of the day passes relatively quietly, with eighteen tributes left. The two Careers who are allied, Valkyrie and Romeo, stay on guard at the Cornucopia. Meanwhile, their former ally Oskaro roams the arena, seemingly in some kind of blood-thirsty trance. He manages to ambush the unsuspecting Falcon, ending Day 1 with a cannon shot.

 **24** **th** **– Primadonna Alezander, District 1 female**

 **23** **rd** **– Penni Young, District 8 female**

 **22** **nd** **– Larm Corthalle, District 12 male**

 **21** **st** **– Satinno Bandon, District 8 male**

 **20** **th** **– Rica Strawton, District 7 female**

 **19** **th** **– Seamus Brynewater, District 4 male**

 **18** **th** **– Falcon Avenlock, District 10 male**

Day 2 brings the start of a new alliance – Jozephina and Oskaro, who plan to work together and kill as many tributes as they can. They share their supplies and discuss the weakest tributes, along with their route around the arena.

On one of the larger islands which is covered in dense pine trees, Merona is camping, and has lit a small fire. Unfortunately for her, this attracts the attention of Maggie, who is wielding a large sword. Merona manages to escape up one of the trees before Maggie sees her, and then escapes onto the corresponding island.

Although there are no deaths for the rest of the day, it isn't just Merona who has a close shave. Seyna, one of the youngest tributes, tries to steal some supplies from the Cornucopia, but is pierced by one of Valkyrie's arrows as she tries to run back the way she came. Deciding she will die anyway, the Careers leave her to it, and Seyna disappears with more trouble than she started out with.

Day 3 begins with a sudden blistering heat, and many of the tributes are driven into shade. This proves deadly for Vinna, who stumbles into Jozephina and Oskaro's camp. Jozephina strangles her after a long struggle, earning a little more respect from her ally.

Nutt seems to be one of the tributes in trouble. He has a weapon, but no supplies, and is too scared to leave the tree that serves as his shelter. However, if he doesn't find water soon, he will die. Unfortunately for him, it seems he is too weak to move, let alone climb out of his tree and search.

The last death of the day happens in the early evening. Oatier, apparently too weakened to carry on, commits suicide by jumping off the edge of his island.

 **17** **th** **– Vinna Bushlane, District 12 female**

 **16** **th** **– Oatier Baldock, District 10 male**

Day 4 starts with a loud cannon shot ringing out across the arena – Nutt has finally died of dehydration. However, his is the only death of the day.

Valkyrie and Romeo go tribute-hunting, only to find Seyna again, this time leaning against a tree stump slowly bleeding out of her wound, which has become infected. Romeo kicks her side and they leave her, deciding to let her suffer.

Cartor goes out to find food of some sort and meets up with Tagonn. Not wanting to fight the younger boy, he agrees to an alliance. Tagonn shares some fruit he has found, while Cartor gives him a knife to defend himself with.

Meanwhile, Willyam stumbles across Karra's camp, where the older tribute is sleeping soundly underneath a tree. He hesitates for a few seconds, then hurries over to her collection of nuts and berries, scooping them up and dashing away.

As night falls, Daffodill makes herself a quick shelter out of sticks and twigs, then lights a fire. Luckily for her, the trees on her island hide the smoke.

 **15** **th** **– Nutt Woodharp, District 7 male**

Day 5 brings very hot, sunny weather, which encourages the fourteen remaining tributes to explore the arena a little better. Jozephina and Oskaro make yet another kill – this time, it's Norris, whom they dispose of quickly and easily. Jozephina doesn't seem to care that it's her District partner. This pair are obviously natural killers, which makes them very likely to be in the Final Five at least.

By afternoon, most of the tributes are moving around the islands, looking for food, water or others to kill. Cartor and Tagonn, however, stay in their camp, deciding that they will hold out for a few more days or so.

As the sun begins to set and darkness shrouds the arena, Xippina, one of the weaker tributes, is discovered by Valkyrie, who has gone out tribute-hunting by herself. After a short fight, Xippina is skewered by the Career, and her cannon rings out. Day 5 ends with only half the tributes remaining.

 **14** **th** **– Norris Tinvyre, District 3 male**

 **13** **th** **– Xippina Tollstein, District 5 female**

Day 6 brings no deaths, but Maggie seems to be in trouble. She has lost her iodine tablets in the meadow she's walking through, and is suffering greatly from dehydration. As a last resort, she crosses to the larger Cornucopia island, hoping that Romeo and Valkyrie won't be there. In a stroke of luck, it appears that they are away hunting tributes, and Maggie manages to get some more supplies before running back the way she came.

Karra is infuriated by the fact that her food has been stolen, and goes out to look for more. However, she is suddenly attacked by a cloud of genetically engineered wasps – tracker-jackers. They sting her badly and she hallucinates for the rest of the day before blacking out next to a stream.

Cartor and Tagonn set some snares together and Cartor manages to set up a small campfire. They eat some blackberries as the afternoon turns into evening.

Jozephina and Oskaro are frustrated as they set up camp for the night, wishing they had made some more kills recently. However, they are soon put in a good mood when they receive the first sponsor gift of the Games – a loaf of bread and some water, along with a short spear each.

Day 7 sees Seyna's death, as she finally dies of infection and dehydration. However, hers is not the only cannon to ring out that day.

Merona is dying slowly, with only a little spring of water to keep her from becoming fatally thirsty. She hasn't eaten for days, and is now too weak to look for any wild food, or to journey to the Cornucopia. Even with her water source, she is not going to survive without some kind of sponsor gift.

Meanwhile, Oskaro and Jozephina encounter Willyam one of the meadow islands, trying to hide in the tall grass. He is starving hungry and far too weak to fight them off with his fists. Oskaro sends his spear into the younger tribute's head, and smiles as the cannon shot rings out.

 **12** **th** **– Seyna Raybury, District 9 female**

 **11** **th** **– Willyam Hareford, District 5 male**

Day 8 begins peacefully, although Romeo and Valkyrie are getting antsy. They are the proper Career alliance and they still haven't made many kills. They go tribute-hunting and, to the pair's delight, they find Karra lying on the ground, trying desperately to crawl along through the grass. She is an easy kill, and Romeo stabs her quickly.

However, there are still ten tributes left, and so the Gamemakers decide to spice things up a little. The island that is most inhabited is the largest forest island, with Merona, Daffodill, Cartor and Tagonn all camping on it. The Gamemakers make the island rotate slowly, and the tributes stumble, surprised but not too alarmed. Then the island starts to spin much more rapidly, until eventually it's flying around and the tributes are frantically trying to hold onto trees and bushes. However, Merona, in her weak state, goes flying off with a scream, and falls for quite a distance before landing on the forcefield at the bottom of the arena.

 **10** **th** **– Karra Brixx, District 6 female**

 **9** **th** **– Merona Wynned, District 10 female**

Day 9 marks the death of Jozephina. In a fit of rage after a loud argument with his ally, Oskaro picks up his spear and drives it into her chest, blinded by fury and frustration. Once he realizes what he has done, he grabs her supplies and runs, apparently shocked by his own actions.

With only seven tributes left, the arena is becoming much less populated, and potential Victors are starting to emerge. Cartor and Tagonn are still allied, although they have both discussed what will happen if they end up in the Final Four. Tagonn is willing to die for Cartor, which is shocking to everyone. However, Cartor refuses to let him do that, and instead tells him to drop the subject.

 **8** **th** **– Jozephina Brandeen, District 3 female**

Day 10 brings the death of Maggie, as she dies of dehydration. Her cannon rings out, leaving two alliances and two lone tributes left in the Games.

Oskaro decides that he will do whatever it takes to return home, but finds himself growing weaker every hour. By afternoon, he collapses by a tree, exhausted, hungry and dehydrated. In less than five minutes, he has fallen asleep.

This proves to be deadly for him. Daffodill, the other lone tribute, appears from behind some bushes, wielding a sharp-looking rock. Hurrying over to Oskaro, she proceeds to bash his head in, using both the tree trunk and the rock to kill him. It looks like one of the most blood-thirsty tributes is now dead, with five kills to his name.

 **7** **th** **– Maggie Hatchton, District 4 female**

 **6** **th** **– Oskaro Exenn, District 2 male**

Day 11 leaves the Final Five decided – Daffodill, Cartor, Tagonn, Valkyrie and Romeo. The Careers' supplies are now running very low, and they decide to go out and try to kill off some more of the tributes. After hours of searching nearly every island, they find one of Cartor and Tagonn's old campfires. They manage to track the two boys down, and ambush them as evening sets in. Tagonn screams in pain and fear as Romeo buries his axe in his back, while Cartor hurries away, escaping with nothing except a few berries.

 **5** **th** **– Tagonn Dute, District 11 male**

Day 12 brings the arrival of a second sponsor gift – this time, it goes to Daffodill. She recieves a Capitol-made slingshot, complete with little metal darts to use as ammunition. Satisfied with her new weapon, she lays low for the day, collecting some nuts and berries to eat.

Valkyrie decides that she and Romeo will not be allies any longer – but it's not a mutual decision. As darkness falls on the islands, she creeps up behind him and slits his throat with her sword, smiling cruelly as he falls to the ground and his cannon rings out.

 **4** **th** **– Romeo Spearsteel, District 1 male**

Day 13 sees the death of Cartor as he is attacked by Daffodill. The once-harmless girl has now turned into some kind of monster with her slingshot, and shoots him down remorselessly from her perch in a tree.

Now, as Cartor's cannon rings out, the two contenders for Victory have been decided. Daffodill, unlike Valkyrie, has a plan.

She watches and waits until Valkyrie leaves the Cornucopia in search of the last tribute, then sprints over and begins to work quickly. She grabs coils of wire that the Careers hadn't found a use for and begins to weave a long, thin mesh around the small entrance of the golden horn. It takes about an hour to finish the mesh, and once Daffodill is done, she manages to cut small holes in the mesh with wirecutters lying nearby. Then she takes up position and waits.

Valkyrie arrives back, tired and angry that she hasn't found her opponent yet. However, as she steps towards the Cornucopia, a metal dart flies into her head, causing her to fall backwards. Daffodill continues to let the darts fly, although most of them hit Valkyrie's shoulders or throat. In less than five minutes, the older girl is streaming blood and can barely stand.

Daffodill watches and waits as the Careers crawls along the ground, clawing at the metal mesh and trying to break through. Daffodill stays put and finally, after a long, agonising wait, Valkyrie slumps to the ground and her cannon rings out. From her place in the Cornucopia, Daffodill covers her face with her hands and leans against the wall as her Victory is announced to the whole of Panem.

 **THE VICTOR**

Daffodill Prenders, District 11 female

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Daffodill, although welcomed by District 11 as their second Victor, was never anyone's idol or favorite. The Capitol disliked her for being a 'coward' in the arena, and she was often left to her own devices, for most were slightly scared of her intelligence and her sudden change after leaving the arena. She was a broken girl, not only because killing was not in her nature, but because she was so haunted by her time in the arena that many called her 'strange' or, at worst, 'crazy'. She was very different from Poppy Brookeway, Eleven's other Victor, and eventually ended her own life when she was only 27 years old, ten years after her Victory.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Daffodill is apparently from one of the poorest families in Eleven, and lives with her older sister, Marianna and her parents, who both work in the orchards all day. Her parents are unavailable for comment due to their taxing jobs, but her sister, who is a washerwoman, says that she is extremely proud of Daffodill's Victory. "To be completely honest, we were sure she would die in the Bloodbath," Marianna says quietly. "We are just so happy that she could make it home, whatever she had to do in the arena."

 **A/N: What did you think of Daffodill? I think her Victory came as a bit of a surprise to the Capitol, although she was an excellent survivalist. Also, it's the Quarter Quell next, so I hope you're all excited! (I've also noticed that the chapters are getting much longer - by about a thousand words, which is great).  
**

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10_ _th_ _– Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11_ _th_ _– Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 _12_ _th_ _– Amadeus Shine, District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Gregorie_

 _13_ _th_ _– Cleaver Blackbrooke, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Janice_

 _14_ _th_ _– Mett Streeke, District 5 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cob_

 _15_ _th_ _– Apollo Rust, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Hartford_

 _16_ _th_ _– Poppy Brookeway, District 11 female – won by killing her last opponent, Christopher_

 _17_ _th_ _– Morelle Edgecombes, District 1 female – won by killing her last opponent, Aluminum_

 _18_ _th_ _– Griffa Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Harvey_

 _19_ _th_ _– Cally Featherton, District 8 female – won by killing her last opponent, Keld_

 _20_ _th_ _– Cadran Jentille, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Splashe_

 _21_ _st_ _– Fritta Armento, District 12 female – won by killing her last opponent, Carmelita_

 _22_ _nd_ _– Jonn Artokraft, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Coir_

 _23_ _rd_ _– Sparki Wallin, District 3 – won by killing her last opponent, Seaha_

 _24_ _th_ _– Daffodill Prenders, District 11 – won by killing her last opponent, Valkyrie_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG), Amadeus Shine (12th HG), Morelle Edgecombes (17th HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG), Cleaver Blackbrooke (13th HG), Griffa Barr (18th HG), Cadran Jentille (20th HG), Jonn Artokraft (22nd HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG), Sparki Wallin (23rd HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG)

D5 – Mett Streeke (14th HG)

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG), Apollo Rust (15th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG)

D8 – Cally Featherton (19th HG)

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – Poppy Brookeway (16th HG), Daffodill Prenders (24th HG)

D12 – Traff Fletcher (7th HG), Fritta Armento (21st HG)


	26. 1st Quarter Quell - Zero Gravity

**THE 25** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES – THE 1** **ST** **QUARTER QUELL**

 **The Quarter Quell – the event that the Districts had been dreading and the Capitol excitedly anticipating – has finally arrived, and everyone in Panem is either trying to ration their tesserae to last a few more weeks, or stuck to their TV screen, thrilled by the promise of an extra-special twist.**

 **Two weeks before the first Reapings in District One, President Coriolanus Snow announces the Quarter Quell twist in front of thousands and thousands of people. The Districts gather in their Squares, the Capitolites gather in their lounges. This is one of the biggest moments in Hunger Games history, and nobody can bear to miss it.**

 **LANDSCAPE**

 **The tributes are wary, since they know that the Quarter Quell will have a nasty twist. When they rise up, however, the landscape isn't too bad – a thick forest with towering points of rock jutting from the ground. These points of rock are hollowed out and have stairs inside, and are like forts. They also contain some weapons. Other than that, it's just trees and a small river flowing in between the forts.**

 **TWIST OF THE QUELL**

 **To show that the Capitol is all-powerful and has full control over the rebels and their Districts, the Twist is as follows: for one hour of every day, all the gravity from the arena will disappear, causing everything that isn't rooted to the ground to float – this includes tributes, supplies and anything that isn't attached firmly to the arena floor. Once an hour has gone by, the gravity will return, and the tributes will find that everything is back to normal.**

 **CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia sits on the traditional little platform of rock, and contains only food, water and survival items. The weapons are held in the forts. It also contains 5 'gravity devices', which enable a tribute to stay on the ground even while others float.**

 **THE UNLUCKY TRIBUTES**

\- Diamanta Burdenna – District 1 female, 18

\- Haron Zephyine – District 1 male, 18

\- Jordanna Quessen – District 2 female, 17

\- Marble Jettsland – District 2 male, 18

\- Bethan Caggs – District 3 female, 16

\- Allberto Doeson – District 3 male, 14

\- Kalea Burteley – District 4 female, 16

\- Fynnar Montane – District 4 male, 17

\- Atomma Tonnten – District 5 female, 12

\- Walter Dennelle – District 5 male, 16

\- Cati Lerrdale – District 6 female, 18

\- Casse Reeme – District 6 male, 15

\- Lida Harrismount – District 7 female, 17

\- Fenn Dooners – District 7 male, 18

\- Angora Blackloom – District 8 female, 16

\- Burlapp Christenn – District 8 male, 16

\- Katta Wallisden – District 9 female, 14

\- Marvinn Zerde – District 9 male, 18

\- Evelyn Rossdamm – District 10 female, 15

\- Lonnie Redback – District 10 male, 17

\- River Sunhills – District 11 female, 13

\- Yarrow Sethson – District 11 male, 15

\- Kenza Mallorie – District 12 female, 18

\- Cloyer Parlenn – District 12 male, 13

 **THE GAMES**

The gong rings out loud and clear across the empty, seemingly-peaceful arena. For a moment, nobody moves. Everybody knows the Twist, of course, but even so they are all wary.

However, it's Lida who steps off her pedestal first, rushing into the Cornucopia and digging around in the supplies. Pulling out a backpack, she dashes off into the trees, heading in the direction of the closest forts.

This makes everybody spring into action, and the Careers ransack the Cornucopia with abandon, leaving nothing unsearched – but there are no weapons except the occasional pebbles on the ground. Diamanta, one of the strongest Careers, rushes up to Cloyer, one of the youngest tributes, and throws him to the ground. It takes a while, but finally Diamanta beats him to death, using her fists and a rock nearby.

The opening kill would usually commence the Bloodbath, but without weapons, most tributes just take what they see first and run. Furious, the Careers try to attack more tributes, but they just can't kill anybody else in the rush and confusion. The Gamemakers are starting to wonder if leaving out weapons was such a good idea after all.

Day 1 sees the twenty-three remaining tributes exploring the arena, although many are on alert for when the gravity might suddenly disappear. Nobody knows when it might happen, and some tributes, such as Burlapp, Walter and Evelyn, are deliberately staying near trees so they can grab onto the branches if the gravity goes.

Lida, the first to run, has made her camp in the closest fort to the Cornucopia, and is currently sorting through her supplies. Although she is hidden, and won't float up into the sky when the gravity goes, she has to find water. However, she has also discovered a small stash of weapons in one of the rooms, and has armed herself with an axe.

 **24** **th** **– Cloyer Parlenn, District 12 male**

Day 2 begins, and the tributes are a little confused as to why the Twist hasn't been implemented yet. The Gamemaker's reason is that they wanted the tributes to settle into their arena before anything drastic happened.

The second death of the Games happens when the Careers, who have gone out to look for weapons, encounter Atomma sitting by her fire, humming quietly to herself. Fynnar, who has joined the Elite alliance this year, slams her into her own fire, and pins her down until, after a long wait, she finally dies from the flames. Now it becomes apparent why the Gamemakers really left out the weapons – the resulting deaths would be even more 'entertaining'.

Atomma is not the only tribute who dies that day, however. Allberto – another young tribute – has made himself a well-hidden camp when he is attacked by the mutts of the arena – a pack of huge, slavering wolves who waste no time in tearing him to shreds. Later in the day, Burlapp meets the same fate, although from a different pack.

In the late afternoon, the hour of zero-gravity starts. The twenty-two tributes and their loose supplies are lifted up into the air, and there are mixed reactions. The Careers celebrate, as this will make it far easier to spot and kill victims. Others, such as Cati and River, burst into tears of terror because they are afraid of heights. During the sixty minutes or so, the Careers manage to kill Evelyn too by slamming her face repeatedly into a tree trunk.

 **23** **rd** **– Atomma Tonnten, District 5 female**

 **22** **nd** **– Allberto Doeson, District 3 male**

 **21** **st** **– Burlapp Christenn, District 8 male**

 **20** **th** **– Evelyn Rossdamm, District 10 female**

By Day 3, the audience and the Gamemakers are getting impatient. This is the Quarter Quell. It's meant to be exciting, full of bloody and gory deaths. So they add in another twist. The wolf mutts make a reappearance, but this time, there are around twelve of them in the arena – and they're all very hungry.

Four deaths occur from the mutts within an hour – Marvinn, Yarrow, Kenza and finally Kalea, who puts up a good fight but is eventually overcome. The cannons are close together and the remaining fifteen tributes start to get a little worried.

The zero-gravity hour returns, and this time, the tributes are a little less concerned. Some are even managing to control their movements, traveling across the arena quickly in the air. However, there remains one tribute who is never affected by the anti-gravity, and that's Lida. With weapons, food and some other vital supplies, she could win if she's forgotten for long enough.

 **19** **th** **– Marvinn Zerde, District 9 male**

 **18** **th** **– Yarrow Sethson, District 11 male**

 **17** **th** **– Kenza Mallorie, District 12 female**

 **16** **th** **– Kalea Burteley, District 4 female**

Day 4 brings no deaths from dehydration – from the lack of kills in the so-called Bloodbath, every tribute has managed to grab something from the Cornucopia. An alliance is formed for the first time: Lonnie, River and Angora share their supplies and talk quietly in their camp, which happens to be the fort next to Lida's.

Meanwhile, the Careers go tribute-hunting once again, and then decide to take a little diversion. They travel to the forts, and luckily for Lida, they don't go for hers. Instead, they find the second fort to be the biggest, and decide to make it their camp. Too late, they find themselves faced with the trio alliance, who are armed and strong enough to fight.

The battle continues for a while, but eventually two tributes are killed in the desperate fight – Angora, who is killed with her own weapon by Fynnar, and Jordanna, the youngest Career, who is stabbed in the neck by Lonnie. Both sides retreat, with both lower-District tributes injured. Diamanta, Marble and Haron decide to camp outside the fort, trying to starve out their attackers.

The anti-gravity hour brings one more death – Katta, who is chased and eventually ripped apart by wolf mutts.

 **15** **th** **– Angora Blackloom, District 8 female**

 **14** **th** **– Jordanna Quessen, District 2 female**

 **13** **th** **– Katta Wallisden, District 9 female**

Day 5 leaves half the tributes remaining. A shower of rain wakens everyone up, and it becomes clear that Fynnar is plotting something. He keeps drawing strange plans in the mud, while his allies talk and plot their next kills. While they are still camping outside Lonnie and River's fort, they have other things on their minds.

Bethan and Casse, two of the weakest tributes, are both suffering from hunger and weakness after going without food for the entirety of the Games so far. Bethan eats some berries, desperate to fill her stomach, and dies of blood poisoning only an hour later.

The anti-gravity hour brings no more deaths, although the tributes are beginning to know how to use the hour to their advantage. Walter has found a way to build a shelter for himself in the topmost branches of a tree, tying down the sticks with tendrils and sticking them firmly together with mud. He uses this shelter in the anti-gravity periods, and it works well for him.

 **12** **th** **– Bethan Caggs, District 3 female**

Day 6 brings another wolf mutt attack – this time, it's Fenn who is killed. He runs for quite a while, though, but is eventually eaten by the ravenous creatures.

Meanwhile, Lida makes her first trip downstairs, and out into the wide arena. She has been collecting water for herself from drips that come down from the over-hanging roof of the fort, but is so dehydrated that she has to come out. At once, the Careers spot her, and they ambush her. In her weakened state, Lida tries to use her axe, but eventually Marble grabs it and smashes it into her head, killing her.

However, she has done Lonnie and River a great favor. As the Careers are distracted by the weak tribute, the pair escape down the side of the building, using a length of rope from Lonnie's backpack. However, it snaps as River climbs down, and she falls the rest of the way before breaking her arm nastily on the hard ground below. She begs for Lonnie to get her a splint, but he runs off, apparently deciding she's now useless to him. River lies there, and when the Careers arrive back, they leap on her and kill her quickly, laughing.

 **11** **th** **– Fenn Dooners, District 7 male**

 **10** **th** **– Lida Harrismount, District 7 female**

 **9** **th** **– River Sunhills, District 11 female**

With only eight tributes left on Day 7, the Capitol is very excited to see what will happen to the remaining tributes. Lonnie, who cried last night after seeing River's face on the hologram, resolves to try his hardest to come home. After wandering the arena for a few hours, he meets Casse, who is almost dead from dehydration. Lonnie takes pity on him, and kills him with a knife.

Cati, one of the quieter tributes, is trapped by the Careers when they see her sheltering by the outside wall of one of the nearby forts. Having raided both Lida and River's forts, they have plenty of weapons, and Diamanta sends a spear through her head.

The zero-gravity hour brings worry for most of the remaining six. With so few left, the Careers can easily spot the others in the air, but surprisingly, none of the alliance decide to kill anybody else – at least, not today. They plan for the rest of the evening. Fynnar, however, still seems a little suspicious.

 **8** **th** **– Casse Reeme, District 6 male**

 **7** **th** **– Cati Lerrdale, District 6 female**

Day 8 brings more rain, which saves Walter's life. He was almost dead from dehydration, but manages to collect some, bringing back some of his strength. As a reward, he recieves a sponsor gift of a knife.

Diamanta, Haron and Marble, however, never wake up. Fynnar has killed all of his allies, and it wasn't even that difficult – just a few stabs with his knife through three heads, and now he is a clear contender for Victor.

 **6** **th** **– Diamanta Burdenna, District 1 female**

 **5** **th** **– Haron Zephyine, District 1 male**

 **4** **th** **– Marble Jettsland, District 2 male**

Day 9 marks the Finale of the 1st Quarter Quell. As the three remaining tributes awaken – Fynnar, Lonnie and Walter – the whole nation waits with baited breath to see who will triumph.

Fynnar sets to work quickly, using rope, knives and string from his allies' backpacks to make some kind of trap. It turns out to be a cross between a snare and a tripwire – if a tribute were to step inside the circle of rope, it would snap onto their leg, using a complicated knot to tie them to a sharp stone in the ground. From there, it would be all too easy for Fynnar to kill them.

Walter and Lonnie are both determined, however, and neither of them want to die today. Neither of their Districts have had many Victors, and they want a taste of the glory too.

Walter is the tribute who goes out to find one of his opponents, and heads for the collection of forts first, armed with his knife. He soon sees Fynnar, and runs towards him, not even caring about the coil of rope on the ground. In a few seconds, he is on the ground, and his cannon booms as Fynnar digs his knife into the younger tribute's chest.

The Gamemakers decide to deploy the anti-gravity hour sooner than usual, and the two boys rise up into the air, both searching for each other. Although Lonnie is armed, and strong for his age, Fynnar is a trained Career, and knows what he is doing far better than his opponent.

It only takes a minute for them to spot each other, and Lonnie swims through the air towards Fynnar, who smirks widely as he approaches. With a flick of his wrist, Fynnar sends his knife flying into Lonnie's head, and his cannon shot rings out across the arena. The Victor of the 1st Quarter Quell has been decided.

 **THE VICTOR**

Fynnar Montane – District 4 male

 **THE AFTERMATH**

After such a long time of no Victors, and plenty for the two other HGA Districts, District Four was utterly ecstatic to have won the 1st Quarter Quell. Fynnar was a perfect Victor, with flawless looks, amazing moments in his Games and a great TV personality. He was like a dream come true, and the Capitol adored him. However, he wasn't always the biggest Victor, and there would be more who would take his place. Fynnar suffered from various mental health issues, including depression and schizophrenia. He overdosed on morphling on his 40th birthday.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Fynnar was far more well-trained than most of the tributes District Four offered up, and his family are extremely proud of his Victory. "He is a part of Panem's history now," his father, Mayor of District Four, announces proudly. "We could not hope for a better outcome." His mother nods, though she looks a little unsure.

 **A/N: Fynnar's Victory! District Four desperately needed a Victor, and then their wish came true. What did you think of him? Did you like the Quell Twist? I had a few others lined up, but I thought this one was the most original. Remember to review, it means a lot!**

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10_ _th_ _– Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11_ _th_ _– Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 _12_ _th_ _– Amadeus Shine, District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Gregorie_

 _13_ _th_ _– Cleaver Blackbrooke, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Janice_

 _14_ _th_ _– Mett Streeke, District 5 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cob_

 _15_ _th_ _– Apollo Rust, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Hartford_

 _16_ _th_ _– Poppy Brookeway, District 11 female – won by killing her last opponent, Christopher_

 _17_ _th_ _– Morelle Edgecombes, District 1 female – won by killing her last opponent, Aluminum_

 _18_ _th_ _– Griffa Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Harvey_

 _19_ _th_ _– Cally Featherton, District 8 female – won by killing her last opponent, Keld_

 _20_ _th_ _– Cadran Jentille, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Splashe_

 _21_ _st_ _– Fritta Armento, District 12 female – won by killing her last opponent, Carmelita_

 _22_ _nd_ _– Jonn Artokraft, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Coir_

 _23_ _rd_ _– Sparki Wallin, District 3 – won by killing her last opponent, Seaha_

 _24_ _th_ _– Daffodill Prenders, District 11 – won by killing her last opponent, Valkyrie_

 _1_ _st_ _QQ – Fynnar Montane, District 4 – won by killing his last opponent, Lonnie_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG), Amadeus Shine (12th HG), Morelle Edgecombes (17th HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG), Cleaver Blackbrooke (13th HG), Griffa Barr (18th HG), Cadran Jentille (20th HG), Jonn Artokraft (22nd HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG), Sparki Wallin (23rd HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG), Fynnar Montane (1st QQ)

D5 – Mett Streeke (14th HG)

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG), Apollo Rust (15th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG)

D8 – Cally Featherton (19th HG)

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – Poppy Brookeway (16th HG), Daffodill Prenders (24th HG)


	27. 26th Hunger Games - Sticky Arena

**THE 26** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **As the bloodstains of the First Quarter Quell began to wash away, the Districts were left quaking in fear. Never before had the Capitol seemed so powerful, so merciless and cruel, except for the unforgettable Dark Days. Even if the Twist wasn't too violent, the intentions of President Snow were more than enough to scare everyone.**

 **But not everyone is scared, necessarily. A young man named Chronton Jaxe from District Six leads a small rebellion against the Capitol, with about twenty or so rebels by his side. They storm the Square as the Reaping is taking place, pushing into the crowds and lighting fires at the edges of the Square. Soon, everyone has to evacuate, but for District Six's tributes, it is too late – they have already been Reaped.**

 **Chronton and his followers soon overpowered many of the Peacekeepers in District Six, but unfortunately, after five more days of riots and protests, the Capitol had to send in elite soldiers to deal with the troublesome rebels. They were taking TV time away from the Hunger Games, and although it was amusing for President Snow to watch them, he had to put an end to their fun and games once and for all. Chronton and almost all of his followers were inprisoned in the Capitol for the rest of their lives, although about five or six of his fellow rebels escaped detection.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The landscape is a vast plain, covered in a strange, honey-like liquid about 2 inches thick. It's extremely sticky, and once you step on it, it will be a little difficult to move. Every tribute will be forced to slow down. There is a number of trees over to the west, and a huge cave opening to the north. There is also a lake in the very middle of the Arena, surrounded by dry, sandy ground.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia sits on top of a small podium, safe from the sticky ground coating. It contains a few weapons, but mainly holds food and water, along with some special camping equipment. There are also a few special shoes which repel the stickiness.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Sasha Zerataldo – District 1 female, 16

\- Lukas Fierdene – District 1 male, 17

\- Agrippina Melvillo – District 2 female, 18

\- Blayde Stormgate – District 2 male, 18

\- Futura Willingsdon – District 3 female, 16

\- Burnton Frederix – District 3 male, 15

\- Icca Derselle – District 4 female, 17

\- Baltico Wyndspeed – District 4 male, 13

\- Binda Mittengall – District 5 female, 15

\- Scotte Campbell – District 5 male, 16

\- Demika Granmarr – District 6 female, 18

\- Rosz Yennings – District 6 male, 17

\- Grova Pellingan – District 7 female, 14

\- Calvyne Peacewoods – District 7 male, 16

\- Twyline Caroll – District 8 female, 15

\- Tartan Risther – District 8 male, 18

\- Patty Davvis – District 9 female, 12

\- Alexander Frethys – District 9 male, 17

\- Fauna Vadross – District 10 female, 15

\- Charlie Goodman – District 10 male, 13

\- Katherine Hawkley – District 11 female, 18

\- Vervainn Rosebowers – District 11 male, 17

\- Hope Larterdall – District 12 female, 14

\- Yann Dustroad – District 12 male, 16

 **THE GAMES**

The tributes are greatly surprised by the simplicity of their arena. Everything seems very easy – the Careers smile to themselves, knowing how simple it will be to kill others on this flat plain.

Then, as the gong rings out, Rosz steps out, heading in the direction of the Cornucopia. Before he can more than a few steps, he finds himself dragging his feet, desperately trying to move quickly along the sticky ground.

As the others tentatively follow him, they discover that Rosz isn't the only one suffering – the whole arena floor is, of course, covered in this strange gooey substance. Blayde, one of the taller Careers, gives a yell of frustration as he trekks through the honey-like liquid, obviously furious that other tributes are reaching the Cornucopia before him.

It seems like the younger, lighter tributes are at an advantage this year. Patty grabs a backpack from the outskirts of the golden horn, then lobs a knife in the direction of Katherine, who is quickly gaining on her. The hilt bounces off her shoulder harmlessly, and Katherine hurries on while Patty runs in fear.

Because of the difficulty in moving, there are only three deaths at the Cornucopia this year, though all of them are satisfactory for the Capitol viewers. Sasha grabs Yann as he reaches for a sword, snatching the weapon out of his limp hands and slicing his throat in a whirl of metal. Behind her, both Futura and Burnton, who seem to be allies, are slashed along their stomachs by Icca, who has managed to get her hands on a sword too.

The other tributes flee as best they can in the sticky goo, while the Careers search for long-range weapons. Lukas finds the only one – a crossbow, which he aims at Tartan. However, the nimble tribute dodges the dart and Lukas swears loudly.

Day 1 passes with no more deaths. Most of the tributes have gathered a few supplies, although, with the general lack of weapons, there are only three tributes who are properly armed – Fauna, Vervainn and Scotte.

 **24** **th** **– Yann Dustroad, District 12 male**

 **23** **rd** **– Futura Wllingsdon, District 3 female**

 **22** **nd** **– Burnton Frederix, District 3 male**

Day 2 comes bright and early, with many tributes having had little sleep. The ground is very uncomfortable to sit on, let alone lie down on, and so a lot of tributes have been kept on their feet since the Bloodbath.

However, the peace doesn't last long. Grova is attacked by a large swarm of tracker jackers, which sting her mercilessly until finally she falls in the sticky substance. The goo prevents her from escaping, and only a few minutes later, she is killed.

The Careers, who are the only alliance so far, have made their traditional camp at the Cornucopia, although are having a hard time making a plan. Their group dynamic is fragile, as all four of them are slightly on edge about the difficulty of the arena. Agrippina comments angrily that this could've been the Twist last year.

The second and last death of the day happens in the evening, when Baltico and Twyline meet up. Although both are unarmed, Twyline is stronger and older. She leaps at Baltico and pins him to the ground, then suffocates him in the goo. He dies after a lot of thrashing and muffled yelling, before his cannon finally sounds.

 **21** **st** **– Grova Pellingan, District 7 female**

 **20** **th** **– Baltico Wyndspeed, District 4 male**

Day 3 brings the making of a new alliance – Fauna and Demika agree to become allies, and decide to explore the arena a little more. Despite the journey which takes about three hours to complete, they finally arrive at the mouth of the huge cave in the north of the arena. It is big enough for at least twenty tributes, but so far, nobody has discovered it.

Calvyne collapses later in the day from a mix of dehydration and exhaustion. The backpack he snagged from the back of another tribute (the now-deceased Baltico) has no water in it, which means he is in trouble. Although there is a lake in the arena, Calvyne is in no state to make such a taxing journey.

Days 4 and 5 pass slowly, with most tributes either searching the arena or setting up camps. The Careers, although quiet, are also very prepared to kill – they hope that a tribute or two might risk a trip back to the Cornucopia. In the evening of Day 5, their wish comes true. Both Hope and Binda appear, and Lukas manages to shoot Hope with a crossbow dart as Sasha grabs Binda and decapitates her swiftly.

 **19** **th** **– Hope Larterdall, District 12 female**

 **18** **th** **– Binda Mittengall, District 5 female**

This Games has proved to be extremely slow-going, with seventeen tributes still remaining on Day 6. The Gamemakers decide to throw in a little excitement, and create a disaster in the arena. They make acidic rain pour down, causing seven tributes to die before they can find shelter in the open arena. These seven are Rosz, Patty, Calvyne, Vervainn, Alexander, Scotte and Charlie. The Capitol viewers quickly become excited as the numbers narrow down to ten tributes by the end of the day. There are no more deaths, although some tributes are badly burned from the rainfall.

 **17** **th** **– Rosz Yennings, District 6 male**

 **16** **th** **– Patty Davvis, District 9 female**

 **15** **th** **– Calvyne Peacewoods, District 7 male**

 **14** **th** **– Vervainn Rosebowers, District 11 male**

 **13** **th** **– Alexander Frethys, District 9 male**

 **12** **th** **– Scotte Campbell, District 5 male**

 **11** **th** **– Charlie Goodman, District 10 male**

With so many tributes eliminated now, the remaining tributes start to feel a little worried. Day 7 sees Fauna and Demika still hiding out in their cave, although they do receive a sponsor gift, presumably a reward for surviving the rain. When they open the silver parachute, they discover water and some bread rolls.

Meanwhile, the Careers are determined to get some kills in, so they set out on a big expedition to try and hunt down the weakest tributes. They plan to get rid of Katherine, as the weakest lower-District survivor, but luckily for her, they don't see any sight of her. Instead, after spending all day walking, they build a fire on the dry, sandy area around the lake and Lukas tries to catch some fish.

Day 8 dawns with a cannon that has rung out in the night. Icca has died from dehydration and hunger, as she was seemingly too weak to look for water.

For the rest of the day, the arena is fairly quiet. The Careers continue on their journey, and by the end of the afternoon, they discover Tartan, too weak to move, in a flimsy tent on the other side of the lake. The emaciated boy is an easy kill for Sasha, and they camp there for the night.

 **10** **th** **– Icca Derselle, District 4 female**

 **9** **th** **– Tartan Risther, District 8 male**

Day 9 brings another interference from the Gamemakers. They decide to draw apart the Careers and test them on their own, so send large cracks through the rocky earth underneath the goo, seperating the Careers and splitting their campsite clean in half. In addition, Agrippina slides wildly as the substance underneath her feet begins to pour down the crack, and she falls for miles in the black abyss. The cannon shot that follows marks her as dead and the other Careers stand in shock, not sure what to make of her death.

The rest of the day passes slowly. The Careers decide to set off on their own, and Lukas, who is the unlucky tribute without any supplies, stays at the lake for water and possibly fish, if he can catch any.

 **8** **th** **– Agrippina Melvillo, District 2 female**

Day 10 sees Fauna and Demika's alliance fracture as Fauna suddenly turns on her ally as they eat breakfast and stabs her wildly in the stomach. As the tribute with a weapon, she was always at an advantage. She sobs loudly as Demika's cannon rings out.

Katherine is discovered by Sasha late in the evening, and even though she pleads for mecy, Sasha is too caught up by the idea of Victory to hear her pleas. She decapitates her easily and moves on.

 **7** **th** **– Demika Granmarr, District 6 female**

 **6** **th** **– Katherine Hawkley, District 11 female**

Day 11 brings the Final Five decided: Lukas, Sasha, Blayde, Fauna and Twyline, who has been very quiet so far. However, the District Eight girl begins to pack up her supplies, heading back towards the Cornucopia. By the time she reaches it, only an hour has passed, and she sets up her new camp there, taking a spear for herself.

Blayde makes a kill later in the day when he discovers Fauna hiding in the large cave he was planning to make his hiding place. He stabs her in the chest and exchanges his sword for her throwing knife.

 **5** **th** **– Fauna Vadross, District 10 female**

Day 12 brings four tributes remaining, and tensions are extremely high. Lukas, the Career who seems to be the weakest of the former alliance, is ambushed by Sasha, who creeps up behind him and stabs him in the back before pushing him into the lake. He dies quickly, his blood staining the clear water red.

Twyline and Blayde, having both heard the cannon, prepare themselves for the inevitable finale. However, day turns into night and it seems that the Games are continuing.

 **4** **th** **– Lukas Fierdene, District 1 male**

Day 13 dawns, with the Finale of the 26th Hunger Games looming on the horizon. Sasha, the best killer of the Games, seems to be a clear Victor, but anything could happen. Blayde is also strong, and Twyline seems clever enough to devise some kind of trap.

But the day takes a sharp turn as Sasha finally manages to track down Blayde. She hears him humming to himself, and gives a yell, running into the dark cave and slashing wildly with her sword. However, Blayde is at an advantage – his eyes are accustomed to the darkness, whereas Sasha is practically blind. She is delt a deep cut on her leg, and manages to lop off Blayde's sword hand as she lashes out in fury. Blayde roars in pain, but the fight continues.

Then, in less than a few seconds, Blayde has impaled Sasha on his sword, just as she lodges her own blade in his chest.

Two cannons boom.

Twyline is our Victor – though she didn't even have to work for it.

 **THE VICTOR**

Twyline Caroll – District 8 female

 **THE AFTERMATH**

As one of the youngest Victors yet, Twyline was despised by the Capitol for being such a boring, uninteresting tribute and Victor. Her time in the arena was quiet and she only had a few hours on camera throughout the whole Games. District 8 were quite relieved to have a Victor after such a while, although they didn't appreciate Twyline's Victory as much as they would've if she was a born killer. However, Twyline and Cally Featherton, victor of the 19th, soon became friends and shared their memories together as a coping mechanism. Twyline died at the age of 68 after a long and prosperous life in District 8.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Twyline's family consists of her mother and her two younger sisters, Needla and Darnelle. They are all teary-eyed, and even her mother, who looks like a strong and tough woman, can't keep her voice from wobbling. "Twyline was always so scared of the Hunger Games," Mrs. Caroll says sadly. "It's such a shock to see her on television as a Victor. We weren't expecting this at all."

 **A/N: Twyline Caroll! What did you think of her? To be honest, I think she was probably the luckiest Victor** _ **ever**_ **, because she barely had to do anything to win. Surprising that Blayde or Sasha didn't win, but the Careers will have their glory.**

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10_ _th_ _– Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11_ _th_ _– Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 _12_ _th_ _– Amadeus Shine, District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Gregorie_

 _13_ _th_ _– Cleaver Blackbrooke, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Janice_

 _14_ _th_ _– Mett Streeke, District 5 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cob_

 _15_ _th_ _– Apollo Rust, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Hartford_

 _16_ _th_ _– Poppy Brookeway, District 11 female – won by killing her last opponent, Christopher_

 _17_ _th_ _– Morelle Edgecombes, District 1 female – won by killing her last opponent, Aluminum_

 _18_ _th_ _– Griffa Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Harvey_

 _19_ _th_ _– Cally Featherton, District 8 female – won by killing her last opponent, Keld_

 _20_ _th_ _– Cadran Jentille, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Splashe_

 _21_ _st_ _– Fritta Armento, District 12 female – won by killing her last opponent, Carmelita_

 _22_ _nd_ _– Jonn Artokraft, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Coir_

 _23_ _rd_ _– Sparki Wallin, District 3 – won by killing her last opponent, Seaha_

 _24_ _th_ _– Daffodill Prenders, District 11 – won by killing her last opponent, Valkyrie_

 _1_ _st_ _QQ – Fynnar Montane, District 4 – won by killing his last opponent, Lonnie_

 _26_ _th_ _– Twyline Caroll, District 8 – won when her two last opponents, Blayde and Sasha, killed each other_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG), Amadeus Shine (12th HG), Morelle Edgecombes (17th HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG), Cleaver Blackbrooke (13th HG), Griffa Barr (18th HG), Cadran Jentille (20th HG), Jonn Artokraft (22nd HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG), Sparki Wallin (23rd HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG), Fynnar Montane (1st QQ)

D5 – Mett Streeke (14th HG)

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG), Apollo Rust (15th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG)

D8 – Cally Featherton (19th HG), Twyline Caroll (26th HG)

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – Poppy Brookeway (16th HG), Daffodill Prenders (24th HG)


	28. 27th Hunger Games - Crystal Plains

**THE 27** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **The start of the twenty-seventh Hunger Games looms on the horizon, and the Districts hold their breath. Anything could happen – everybody knows that this TV show, although it follows a formula, can be unpredictable at best.**

 **However, there are no great twists or surprises in store for the tributes this year, and as the Reapings come and go, the nation of Panem settle in a relaxed period between the pre-Games and the main event. The Gamemakers are slightly unhappy about the low tensions and general lack of excitement, so they decide to take a huge risk. They alter the arena slightly, making it just a little more memorable than what it was planned to be.**

 **Meanwhile, President Snow carries out another change, although this time it's for the Districts, not the tributes. He commands that an electric fence is built to encircle the entire length of the Districts, so that nobody can escape from their home region. Nobody really notices, however – Peacekeepers have been catching runaways for months before now.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The tributes are astonished by their arena this year. As they rise up on their predestals, they are greeted by a beautiful but odd landscape – a flat, stony plain, covered with crystal and quartz structures in various shapes and sizes. The structures aren't necessarily buildings, just part of the landscape. There are some trees scattered around the edges of the arena, though not enough to be of use to anyone, and there doesn't appear to be any water sources except for dirty streams flowing past some of the crystals.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia is also made of crystal, a big difference from previous years, in which the golden horn has always been metallic. It contains weapons, but only long-range types, such as bows and throwing knives. There is also plenty of food and water.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Anastasia Crackley – District 1 female, 16

\- Judas Champyne – District 1 male, 18

\- Triss Whiteford – District 2 female, 17

\- Thorr Bankington – District 2 male, 16

\- Deya Jones-Bakkley – District 3 female, 14

\- Camon Dalibraye – District 3 male, 18

\- Bluya Whayles – District 4 female, 15

\- Salton Greddek – District 4 male, 13

\- Vidda Mellonne – District 5 female, 17

\- Titus Healley – District 5 male, 17

\- Saveri Gormeno – District 6 female, 16

\- Tinner Whittcaste – District 6 male, 18

\- Amurra Leafings – District 7 female, 12

\- Asher Benchander – District 7 male, 16

\- Spoola Catchpole – District 8 female, 18

\- Felton Hyride – District 8 male, 16

\- Oria Densune – District 9 female, 12

\- Jonny Martone – District 9 male, 16

\- Beylinda Jeralds – District 10 female, 13

\- Larrson Battens – District 10 male, 18

\- Zinnia Hipsworth – District 11 female, 15

\- Crim Jeyrale – District 11 male, 17

\- Erin Danmond – District 12 female, 18

\- Rynch Hallag – District 12 male, 16

 **THE GAMES**

The tributes are slightly taken-aback by the simplicity of this year's arena, but this doesn't make anyone hesitate for too long as the gong rings out. The Careers, who are working in their usual alliance, dash towards the Cornucopia, obviously intending to grab weapons. However, they're not the only ones to do so. Faced with the lifelessness of the arena, more than half the tributes have turned to the crystal horn as well.

The first death out of an astonishing nine happens as Beylinda slips and falls, giving Asher an easy kill. He seems to be the strongest non-Career tribute, and is armed with throwing axes.

Second, third and fourth are all Career kills, as Amurra, Vidda and Oria are eliminated from the Games. Fifth and sixth are connected – as Rynch is shot in the head by Judas, Erin kneels beside him, tears streaming down her face, and the Career boy kills her too.

Asher makes another kill (Camon), and the last two deaths conclude the Bloodbath as Zinnia and Felton are both killed by Triss, who uses her throwing knives to end their lives.

The rest of the day takes one more victim, although most tributes have found shelter: Salton, who, after surviving through the Bloodbath, is attacked by a terrifying mutt, twice as tall as him and covered in jagged crystal shards. It looks like some kind of glittering giant as it smashes him against the ground, killing him instantly.

 **24** **th** **– Beylinda Jeralds, District 10 female**

 **23** **rd** **– Amurra Leafings, District 7 female**

 **22** **nd** **– Vidda Mellone, District 5 female**

 **21** **st** **– Oria Densune, District 9 female**

 **20** **th** **– Rynch Hallag, District 12 male**

 **19** **th** **– Erin Danmond, District 12 female**

 **18** **th** **– Zinnia Hipsworth, District 11 female**

 **17** **th** **– Felton Hyride, District 8 male**

 **16** **th** **– Salton Greddek, District 4 male**

With only fifteen tributes remaining by Day 2, the Gamemakers hope that the rapid killing won't continue, because the Games would conclude very quickly.

Most tributes who survived the Bloodbath managed to get away with supplies, and they made the right choice – the environment is unforgiving, and yields nothing in terms of food or clean water. However, the three tributes who did not go to the Cornucopia (Deya, Saveri and Jonny) are paying the price. They are all hungry and thirsty, although Jonny has made a shelter in one of the crystal structures.

In the late afternoon, an alliance is made – Saveri and Titus meet up and, both unarmed, they decide to call a truce until the number of tributes has narrowed down a little. They share supplies and set up camp inside a crystal structure.

Day 3 brings the Careers going on a tribute-hunt, and they are lucky – they discover poor Deya's camp and Anastasia kills her with an arrow to the head while the others cheer her on.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena, Crim has traveled a long distance and can barely walk from dehydration. In desperation, he drinks from a pool of dirty water, but keels over from the poison it contains. In less than twenty minutes, he is dead.

Tinner makes a dangerous decision – he journeys to the Cornucopia, though he finds it difficult to see the horn as it blends in with the landscape. Finally he manages to get inside, then grabs a few items and huddles at the very back, settling down for a nap.

 **14** **th** **– Deya Jones-Bakkley, District 3 female**

 **13** **th** **– Crim Jeyrale, District 11 male**

Day 4 dawns with a light shower of rain, though unfortunately not enough to save Spoola, who dies of dehydration. With now a little less than half the tributes dead, the Gamemakers – and Capitol – are relieved to see that there are no more deaths today.

Asher, one of the prime killers in the Bloodbath, seems to be waiting for something. He has made a shelter, and, armed with his hand-axes, he sits inside with a blank expression on his face. Despite his three kills so far, he seems uninterested in attacking others.

On the other hand, the Careers show a great interest in searching for more victims. They share stories about their times in the HGAs, and seem to be good friends already, making a strong alliance.

 **12** **th** **– Spoola Catchpole, District 8 female**

Day 5 passes quickly for most of the tributes, with no more deaths occurring. Saveri and Titus' alliance seems to be a little shaky, as they start to argue over supplies. However, they aren't willing to get physical, and Saveri manages to diffuse the fight.

Larrson, a quiet tribute, meets up with Jonny, and tries to attack him with his crossbow. However, Larrson is inexperienced with the weapon, and although he tries to shoot Jonny as he sprints away, his darts continuously miss. Finally, after wasting all his darts, Larrson throws the weapon to the ground and retreats furiously.

Bluya, who is the only upper-District tribute without a weapon, decides to do some exploring. However, she stumbles upon Asher's cave, and in what seems like a few seconds, he has managed to pin her against the wall and press one of his hand-axes to her throat. He threatens that if she doesn't comply, he'll kill her. Bluya hurriedly agrees, and it is revealed that Asher only wanted her for her food and water. After she hands over her supplies, he ties her up with some rope in his backpack and abandons her, defenseless and without any way to stay alive.

Day 6 is also deathless, although the Careers continue their prolonged tribute-hunt. Jonny, who escaped from Larrson yesterday, is now faced with the problem of dehydration. His water has run out, and as far as he can tell, there isn't a source for miles. Instead of searching, he flops against a tall crystal and wallows in his misery.

Bluya seems to have given up any hope of winning the Games, and has made no effort to free herself from her ropes. If she decides to stay there, she will most certainly die.

Tinner, still inside the Cornucopia, eats and drinks to his heart's content, unaware of the danger he would be in if the Careers decided to come back. He naps for a while, totally defenseless but oddly calm.

Day 7 brings the first death since Day 4 when Tinner is discovered by the Careers at last. Thorr takes great delight in killing him, and when the deed is finally done, they gloat and set up their camp there once more.

Later in the day, Asher recieves the first sponsor gift of the Games – a tin of hot soup and a bottle of water. He smiles to himself and sharpens his hand-axes on some rocks.

Saveri and Titus hear the cannon ring out and decide to part ways. They agree, however, not to kill each other unless they are in the Final Two. They split their supplies equally and then head off in opposite directions.

 **11** **th** **– Tinner Whittcaste, District 6 male**

Day 8 brings another death from the same crystal giant that killed Salton at the start of the Games – Jonny is crushed by the seemingly-invincible mutt. However, it seems like a blessing in disguise, as it was far quicker than dying of thirst.

With only ten tributes left in the Games, and only six tributes who aren't Careers, things are getting exciting. Bluya, who is slowly but surely dying of dehydration, edges over to one of the dirty streams – the same kind that killed Crim. She too is killed relatively fast.

Larrson decides to head back to the Cornucopia, but, when he remembers the presence of the Careers, he thinks it might be wiser to stay put. After hearing the two cannon shots, he seems nervous. Being weaponless, he is vulnerable.

 **10** **th** **– Jonny Martone, District 9 male**

 **9** **th** **– Bluya Whayles, District 4 female**

Day 9 sees the crystal giant roaming the arena once more, and this time, its victims are the Careers. Although the alliance are very well-armed, their long-range weapons merely bounce off the rocky hide of the mutt, and it stampedes them, killing Thorr and Anastasia in the process. Judas, whose arm is broken, is crushed by its foot, leaving Triss as the only survivor as she flees into the Cornucopia.

Hearing three cannon shots in quick succession is enough to spook the remaining tributes, and Asher is the one who moves most quickly. Still hiding out, he seems to have some kind of strategy, but it is a little unclear what it might be.

Meanwhile, Saveri appears to be missing Titus' company as she walks aimlessly along the rocky ground, looking a little hopeless. Her former ally is also traveling, although he has managed to find a suitable camp – he is the first tribute to reach the edge of the arena, and builds a camp out of sticks in the small collection of trees there.

 **8** **th** **– Thorr Bankington, District 2 male**

 **7** **th** **– Anastasia Crackley, District 1 female**

 **6** **th** **– Judas Champyne, District 1 male**

Day 10 brings only five tributes left, and we inch ever closer to the Final Four. Things take a sudden turn as, after hours of little-to-no activity, Larrson is ambushed by Asher, who leaps from behind a crystal and slams his hand-axe blades into the older boy's back. Larrson dies quickly from his wounds, and Asher moves on.

The Final Four is decided: Triss, Asher, Titus and Saveri. The former allies seem a little shocked to be so close to victory, and Saveri decides to move on to a safer place, guessing that Triss and Asher will be hunting down their remaining opponents. She guesses right – Asher begins to patrol the immediate area, looking across the plains for any signs of life, but of course the others are all hidden well. However, Triss doesn't make an effort to search for others.

Titus is slowly but surely becoming weaker as the hours go by, with only a few drops of water left in his bottle. If he isn't given water by a caring sponsor, he will die very soon.

 **5** **th** **– Larrson Battens, District 10 male**

Day 11 brings the death of Titus, after a long and drawn-out fight for survival. Saveri jumps when she hears the cannon, and it's clear that she's hoping one of the two killers has died. No such luck.

Asher, determined to find his next victim, roams the plains once more, and this time, Saveri is discovered. In her weakened state, with no weapon, she is utterly defenseless as Asher throws his axe into her head, ending her life and deciding the Final Two.

The Gamemakers decide to hurry this along a little, and send large tremors through the ground, forcibly moving Asher towards the Cornucopia. As he approaches the crystal horn, Triss emerges. Her face is full of concentration. Either could win easily – they both have long-range weapons, and are both fairly strong tributes.

But Asher is not a fair player. He pulls his arm back and hurls his first axe straight at Triss' stomach, where it lodges itself. With a last kick to the side of her head, the District 2 girl dies. Asher smirks as his Victory is announced to the sound of blaring trumpets, and Panem cheers for him.

 **THE VICTOR**

Asher Benchander – District 7 male

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Asher was District 7's second Victor after more than two decades, and they were so grateful that a huge celebration festival was held in the District to welcome him back. Asher was adored by everyone – the Capitol, his home District and even President Snow himself. He was charismatic, witty and very intelligent, as well as being one of the youngest Victors, but unfortunately his fame couldn't last forever. More talented, even more successful Victors would take his place, and after many years of mentoring, Asher died at age 87 of natural causes, making him one of the oldest Victors.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Asher's family consists of his mother, his father and his two twin sisters, Wendy and Karly. They are only four, and seem oblivious to their parents' solemn faces as they speak about their son's Victory. "It was so shocking to see him win," Mrs. Benchander says slowly. "But he was always very skilled with an axe, you know." His father nods in agreement, but seems reluctant to speak.

 **A/N: A Victor for District 7, finally! I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, and sorry for the long wait. What did you think of Asher? (Also, I felt like I put quite a bit more detail into this one – did anyone notice a difference? If so, did it make it better or worse?)**

 **Victors List**

 _1_ _st_ _\- Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3_ _rd_ _\- Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4_ _th_ _\- Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5_ _th_ _\- Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6_ _th_ _\- Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7_ _th_ _\- Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8_ _th_ _\- Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9_ _th_ _\- Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10_ _th_ _– Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11_ _th_ _– Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 _12_ _th_ _– Amadeus Shine, District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Gregorie_

 _13_ _th_ _– Cleaver Blackbrooke, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Janice_

 _14_ _th_ _– Mett Streeke, District 5 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cob_

 _15_ _th_ _– Apollo Rust, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Hartford_

 _16_ _th_ _– Poppy Brookeway, District 11 female – won by killing her last opponent, Christopher_

 _17_ _th_ _– Morelle Edgecombes, District 1 female – won by killing her last opponent, Aluminum_

 _18_ _th_ _– Griffa Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Harvey_

 _19_ _th_ _– Cally Featherton, District 8 female – won by killing her last opponent, Keld_

 _20_ _th_ _– Cadran Jentille, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Splashe_

 _21_ _st_ _– Fritta Armento, District 12 female – won by killing her last opponent, Carmelita_

 _22_ _nd_ _– Jonn Artokraft, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Coir_

 _23_ _rd_ _– Sparki Wallin, District 3 – won by killing her last opponent, Seaha_

 _24_ _th_ _– Daffodill Prenders, District 11 – won by killing her last opponent, Valkyrie_

 _1_ _st_ _QQ – Fynnar Montane, District 4 – won by killing his last opponent, Lonnie_

 _26_ _th_ _– Twyline Caroll, District 8 – won when her two last opponents, Blayde and Sasha, killed each other_

 _27_ _th_ _– Asher Benchander, District 7 – won by killing his last opponent, Triss_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG), Amadeus Shine (12th HG), Morelle Edgecombes (17th HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG), Cleaver Blackbrooke (13th HG), Griffa Barr (18th HG), Cadran Jentille (20th HG), Jonn Artokraft (22nd HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG), Sparki Wallin (23rd HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG), Fynnar Montane (1st QQ)

D5 – Mett Streeke (14th HG)

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG), Apollo Rust (15th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG), Asher Benchander (27th HG)

D8 – Cally Featherton (19th HG), Twyline Caroll (26th HG)

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – Poppy Brookeway (16th HG), Daffodill Prenders (24th HG)


	29. 28th Hunger Games - Greek Ruins

**THE 28TH HUNGER GAMES**

 **With the huge success of last year's interesting Hunger Games, the Capitol waits with baited breath for the next installment of the entertaining TV show. Everything seems to go to plan, and the atmosphere of the nation begins to shift. The Districts, as usual, begin to worry about their children, while the Capitolites chatter excitedly about what the arena might be. As the third decade of Hunger Games approaches, the show seems to growing in popularity as each year passes.**

 **Meanwhile, in the Districts, Peacekeepers are surprisingly suffering from shortages in their ranks. President Snow notices the losses and decides on a solution. Only a few days before their Reapings, he demands that District Two set about training and sending out Peacekeepers. There are doubts – will they rebel? Start fights? But President Snow is confident in his plan, and nobody can change his mind. District Two don't argue, and soon Peacekeeping Academies (PAs), very much like HGAs, are set up all around the major settlements.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The Arena is a flat plain, with a thin forest of oak trees over to the north-east and a lake in the west. The main features of the Arena, however, are the tall stone pillars, arches and deteriorating buildings that are quite clearly Ancient Greek. Some are good shelters, others good hiding places, and some even have small tables and chairs inside. Small, trickling streams run through the dusty marble and rock ruins, but most of them are stagnant and dirty brown in colouring.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia sits on a small rocky platform in front of the tributes. It holds food, water and a variety of weapons, but only range weapons – no melee items such as knives or swords. Instead, bows, slingshots and crossbows are littered around inside.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Lillithe Greyscale - District 1 female, 18

\- Ericko Gleaves - District 1 male, 17

\- Julianna Hooke - District 2 female, 17

\- Heradus Titanno - District 2 male, 18

\- Bura Tenise - District 3 female, 18

\- Bruize Jackons - District 3 male, 15

\- Silva Sheele - District 4 female, 17

\- Urchin Mannor - District 4 male, 17

\- Roberta Jannson - District 5 female, 13

\- Doro Grillsby - District 5 male, 16

\- Carta Bricker - District 6 female, 18

\- Timothe Mustins - District 6 male, 15

\- Ivy Linndell - District 7 female, 12

\- Oaker Particks - District 7 male, 16

\- Marjoria Hullton - District 8 female, 17

\- Paisley Jerress - District 8 male, 17

\- Scarletta Collsbridge - District 9 female, 13

\- Harvess Holting - District 9 male, 17

\- Kathi Midrick - District 10 female, 18

\- Adam Gundale - District 10 male, 15

\- Peony Rakewell - District 11 female, 17

\- Thrade Erikson - District 11 male, 16

\- Reeda Naver - District 12 female, 13

\- Lichen Thende - District 12 male, 18

 **THE GAMES**

As the gong rings out over the eerie, silent landscape, all the tributes pause for a second, taking in their surroundings. This kind of sparse, open arena is similar to last year's design, which could be an advantage to any struggling tributes who can remember information from the previous year. Faced with the barren arena, however, most tributes run towards the Cornucopia, which results in a large Bloodbath with eight kills altogether.

The first unfortunate tribute to die is Adam, who stumbles into Julianna's path as she reaches for a sword. She swiftly stabs an arrow into his back and turns on tiny Ivy, who stands only a few feet away, frozen in shock. The young tribute is killed the same way, as Julianna smirks and runs over to join her allies, who have already grabbed their weapons.

However, it's not only the Careers who are intent on killing as many tributes as possible. Carta from District Six manages to shoot down Reeda as the younger tribute makes a dash for the entrance of the golden horn, using her bow to stick an arrow in the girl's neck. Only a few minutes later, she also kills Doro, who is shot in the stomach with a well-aimed arrow.

The fifth death happens as Bura and Oaker brawl over a backpack, using their fists in an attempt to win the bag. Eventually, Oaker manages to grab a nearby metal water bottle and uses it to knock Bura out, then proceeds to smash her head in violently. He doesn't stop until she is completely still, then he snatches the backpack and runs into the sandy landscape beyond.

Thrade, having stalled on his podium, decides to run away from the Cornucopia and try his chances in the arena without supplies. However, he never quite reaches the outskirts of the Cornucopia clearing, as Lillithe shoots a crossbow dart into the back of his head. Only seconds later, she spins around and sends another dart into the neck of the fast-approaching Harvess, who was waving a slingshot in his hand. He falls to the ground, killed instantly.

The final death of the Bloodbath is caused by Heradus, who manages to get his hands on a crossbow too. Although he seems unsure about using the long-range weapon, he fires a dart and it hits Kathi in the stomach. She falls to the ground, her death much slower than the other Bloodbath victims as the dart's poison circulates through her bloodstream and eventually kills her.

The rest of the day is not as bloody as the initial massacre, though one death occurs - this time, it's by a mutt rather than another tribute. While sheltering inside one of the stone structures that cover the arena, Paisley is attacked by a cloud of tracker-jackers, whom he has disturbed by accidentally stepping on their nest. Screaming in pain and terror, the tall boy runs through the sand until he is eventually overcome and dies from the stings.

 **24th - Adam Gundale, District 10 male**

 **23rd - Ivy Lindell, District 7 female**

 **22nd - Reeda Naver, District 12 female**

 **21st - Doro Grillsby, District 5 male**

 **20th - Bura Tenise, District 3 female**

 **19th - Thrade Erikson, District 11 male**

 **18th - Harvess Holting, District 9 male**

 **17th - Kathi Midrick, District 10 female**

 **16th - Paisley Jerress, District 8 male**

Day 2 dawns with extreme heat sending many of the tributes into hiding. Those who are unlucky enough to be without shelter find themselves aimlessly wandering through the sand, dazed and suffering from heatstroke. However, most of the remaining players have found themselves some kind of protection against the sun, like Peony, who has already made it to the forest in the far north-east of the arena. There, she finds a clean stream and sets up a camp, obviously planning to stay there for a while.

Unsurprisingly, there are two deaths today: the first happens in the late afternoon, when Scarletta is ambushed by the Career tributes. Although her fast running enables her to escape them for a few minutes, they eventually discover her hiding in one of the stone structures. Lillithe shoots her with an arrow while Heradus and Ericko hold her down. Her screams soon attract the attention of nearby survivor Timothe, but he is smart enough to ignore them and move further away.

The other death happens a little later in the day, and this time it's Carta again who makes the kill. She's proving to be a rather dangerous tribute, as she demonstrates when she shoots down Silva from a distance. As the girl slowly bleeds out, Carta steals her few supplies and hurries into a nearby cave to check them.

However, although there are only two dead today, some tributes are in trouble. Marjorie, who only grabbed a pair of throwing knives from the Cornucopia, has no food or water, and Lichen is in a similar situaton. While Marjorie practices throwing her new weapons, though, Lichen merely sits inside his shelter and seems to wallow in self-pity.

 **15th - Scarletta Collsbridge, District 9 female**

 **14th - Silva Sheele, District 4 female**

Day 3 brings light rain (a great contrast to yesterday), which isn't enough to collect for water and merely wets the ground a little. With the number of tributes almost halved, the Games are progressing fairly quickly, but the third day brings no more deaths and the tributes move around a little, exploring the arena and trying to find more supplies.

Early in the morning, Roberta is attacked by tracker-jackers, but fortunately for her it isn't a large nest and she manages to escape. After hallucinating for hours on end, she collapses inside a stone shelter and falls unconscious. Despite the fact that she is still alive, her current state makes her extremely vulnerable.

The Careers, being the most powerful and the only alliance in the Games so far, set about exploring the immediate area and searching for tributes. However, they find nobody in sight, not even any footprints or disturbed sand. Julianna, who has apparently appointed herself as the leader, suggests that they head for the lake in the distance, since they are low on water and some other tributes may be drawn to it also. The others agree, and they reach the shore by late evening.

While the Careers are traveling, however, many of the tributes set up their own camps when the sun begins to set. Peony, who has stayed in the forest so far, seems to be the most comfortable tribute, but nobody knows how long her safety could last.

Day 4 sees Roberta awakening from her short period of unconsciousness, only to find herself unsure of her surroundings, hungry and extremely thirsty. She sees the glimmer of the lake in the distance and, thinking that she can make it there by crawling, she attempts the journey. However, after about half a mile, she dies from lack of water.

The rest of the day is fairly uneventful, the cannon shot alarming some tributes and warning them to stay in their camps and shelters. A few hours after Roberta's death, another alliance is formed - this time, it's between Marjoria and Bruize. Bruize offers to share his food and water with Marjoria if she teaches him how to throw knives, so she lends him one of her weapons and soon a bond is formed. They seem to get along very well, and even share stories about their separate Districts.

Meanwhile, as evening draws in and darkness shrouds the arena, two more tributes die of dehydration. Apparently, finding a clean and reliable water source is going to be an issue in this year's arena, as the numbers are cut down to ten remaining tributes already. The two dead are Urchin and Lichen.

 **13th - Roberta Jannson, District 5 female**

 **12th - Urchin Mannor, District 4 male**

 **11th - Lichen Thende, District 12 male**

To the Capitol's relief, the Games aren't going to end too quickly - Days 5 and 6 pass without deaths. Marjoria and Bruize manage to maintain their upbeat attitudes, still talking casually and seeming a lot less stressed out than some of the other tributes. On the other side of the arena, still by the lake, the Careers are getting restless. On the morning of Day 6, they still haven't had any visitors to the lake, and Heradus starts to complain that they aren't getting enough kills in. Julianna tells them to be patient, but Lillithe says that if they don't get any other tributes before tomorrow, she's going to leave the alliance and try her luck on her own. Nobody attempts to stop her.

By the evening of Day 6, some of the tributes are in hot water. Oaker, dehydrated and hungry, has gone back to the Cornucopia only to find it empty of all food and water. If he doesn't find anything or receive a miracle sponsor gift soon, chances are he won't survive past Day 8. In the forest, Peony is fast running out of food, and has resorted to gathering brambles from nearby bushes. Luckily for her, the plant knowledge she possesses stops her from nearly eating nightlock.

Day 7 arrives and Lillithe flounces out of the Career alliance, stamping away from the lake shore with her bow, some arrows, water and a small food parcel. The others aren't very sad to see her leave, but they know that they are less powerful now. Despite her grating personality, Lillithe was a good asset to the group.

Carta, who has kept quiet since her kill on Day 2, makes a comeback as she ambushes Timothe as he walks along the sand. After a tussle, with Carta attempting to strangle Timothe with the string of her bow, the boy is finally killed, his cannon shot ringing out loud and clear. Carta gives a self-satisfied smile and kicks his body to the side, apparently unaffected by the fact that it was her own District partner that she killed.

Later in the day, Marjoria and Bruize find the first clean stream amongst the ruins - although it's small, they are very grateful for the water after days of slow dehydration. They decide to set up camp there for the evening. However, they aren't the only ones to find water: Carta receives the first sponsor gift of the Games, obviously as a result of her most recent kill.

 **10th - Timothe Mustins, District 6 male**

The eighth day in the arena brings another rain shower, this time a little heavier than the first. Peony ventures out of her camp for the first time in days, starving hungry and desperate to find food of any kind. However, almost as soon as she steps foot outside of the tree-line, she is shot down by an arrow. Lillithe has killed her from a vantage point on top of a nearby stone structure, and seems pleased with herself as she jumps down to raid the body.

Marjoria and Bruize are still talking, but hunger, worry and lack of sleep are making them much more irritable than usual. Bruize finally snaps, telling Marjoria that if she doesn't shut up, he'll kill her before any of the Careers can even get close. Marjoria stares at him in shock before snatching back her throwing knife and inviting him to try it unarmed. He doesn't attempt to harm her, and instead they sit in silence, both apparently fuming with contained anger. It's only a matter of time before one of them really does attack the other.

Oaker, having found no food and no water, eventually succombs to dehydration as he collapses outside the Cornucopia, dead. His cannon makes the Careers even more frustrated, and this time Julianna decides that they will move out and try to hunt down the weakest remaining players before it's too late.

 **9th - Peony Rakewell, District 11 female**

 **8th - Oaker Particks, District 7 male**

The morning of Day 9 sees a dramatic showdown between Lillithe and Carta. Having met near the edge of the forest, they both raise their bows, and the fight seems completely equal. However, Carta holds her fire. As Lillithe shoots first, Carta dodges the arrow and while the Career girl reaches for another, Carta sends a dart straight into her chest, knocking her to the ground. Lillithe dies of blood loss as Carta robs her of the backpack she was wearing and walks away without looking back. Now with the most kills out of any of the tributes (five), she seems to have no remorse.

Marjoria and Bruize finally part ways, both afraid of what happens next. However, Marjoria doesn't notice that Bruize has stolen back the throwing knife she gave him previously, and by the time she notices it is gone, he is too far away for a confrontation. Cursing to herself, Marjoria sets up camp for the night, while her former ally moves closer towards the lake.

 **7th - Lillithe Greyscale, District 1 female**

Day 10 sees the numbers cut down to the Final Four before afternoon arrives. The first death out of two occurs when the Career group is attacked by a swarm of tracker-jackers - coincidentally, the same ones that killed Paisley on Day 2. The vicious mutts end the lives of Ericko and Heradus, leaving only Julianna alive. However, she loses her backpack and is covered in stings, nearly dead herself.

Bruize finds himself at the lake in no time, and is grateful for the clean water. Meanwhile, Carta roams the sandy plains, searching the horizon for any signs of her fellow tributes. However, Majoria is smart - she knows that whoever's left will be searching for her. She's hidden herself in one of the smallest stone ruins, praying that she can out-live the remaining three.

 **6th - Ericko Gleaves, District 1 male**

 **5th - Heradus Titanno, District 2 male**

Day 11 brings the death of Julianna, after hours of hallucinations and crawling around in the sand. The remaining three - Carta, Marjoria and Bruize - all seem eager to survive and get out of the arena alive, so they all try to build what they think is a good defence. Marjoria practices throwing her single knife, perfecting her techniques. Bruize refreshes himself with water and the last of his food. Carta cleans her arrows and mutters to herself, possibly thinking up plans of attack. However, nobody dies that day.

 **4th - Julianna Hooke, District 2 female**

Day 12 comes and the Gamemakers decide to interfere. Around half-way through the day, an announcement comes through the loudspeakers to the tributes: the Cornucopia has been replenished with food, water and all the weapons they can imagine. However, if they don't make it there by evening, the trackers in their arms will explode.

Of course, the three tributes immediately set out for the Cornucopia. Bruize, being the farthest away, has a disadvantage, and as the hours tick by, he appears to be only half the distance to the golden horn. He seems to realise that he won't make it in time, and crouches down on the ground as his tracker beeps once and blows him sky-high.

Arriving at the Cornucopia, Marjoria and Carta hear the explosion and realise that the third tribute won't be joining them today. Grinning, Carta advances, an arrow already drawn on her bow. Marjoria stays exactly where she is, expressionless. Then she raises her knife and throws it.

Carta dodges the blade and Marjoria slowly falls to her knees, realising that it's over. She calls out to Carta, telling her to just shoot her, and the District Six girl obliges happily. With a slight chuckle, she sends an arrow straight into Marjoria's head, naming herself as the Victor of the 28th Annual Hunger Games.

 **THE VICTOR**

Carta Bricker - District 6 female

 **THE AFTERMATH**

District Six was known for both of its Victors being a little strange to say the least, and Carta was no different. Although she posed and smiled very well for the cameras, and said all the right things in her interviews, there was a side of her that only came out in the arena - a murderous, emotionless, cold side of her which had been unleashed as soon as she set foot on the sandy earth. However, she was so good at concealing this part of her personality that people almost forgot that she was responsible for the death of five innocent teenagers. After her Victory Tour and the fame that followed, she remained relatively untouched by alcohol or drugs, which was very uncommon for Victors. Instead, she managed to live until the grand age of 89, and died of heart disease in the Victor's Village of District Six.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Although Carta's father was unavailable for comment, her mother and uncle are able to say a few words about her Victory. "We always expected her to come home," her mother, Angelini, says confidently. "We never doubted her abilities. She was always a special girl." Her uncle nods in agreement. Carta's younger sister, Ruth, seems to still be in shock over her sister's achievement and shys away from the cameras, refusing to speak at all.

 **A/N: WOW. I am back, after 4 months away from this site, and it feels so good to be writing again! I am ETERNALLY sorry for the huge wait, I wish I could turn back time and update more often during that long period, but unfortunately I was so caught up in life that it was basically impossible. Hopefully there are still some people sticking with this. If so, what did you think of Carta? There seems to be a bit of a trend with District 6 Victors. Anyway, I might be posting more regularly now, though don't get your hopes up…**

 **Victors List**

 _1st - Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2nd - Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3rd - Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4th - Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5th - Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6th - Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7th - Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8th - Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9th - Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10th – Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11th – Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 _12th – Amadeus Shine, District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Gregorie_

 _13th – Cleaver Blackbrooke, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Janice_

 _14th – Mett Streeke, District 5 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cob_

 _15th – Apollo Rust, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Hartford_

 _16th – Poppy Brookeway, District 11 female – won by killing her last opponent, Christopher_

 _17th – Morelle Edgecombes, District 1 female – won by killing her last opponent, Aluminum_

 _18th – Griffa Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Harvey_

 _19th – Cally Featherton, District 8 female – won by killing her last opponent, Keld_

 _20th – Cadran Jentille, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Splashe_

 _21st – Fritta Armento, District 12 female – won by killing her last opponent, Carmelita_

 _22nd – Jonn Artokraft, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Coir_

 _23rd – Sparki Wallin, District 3 – won by killing her last opponent, Seaha_

 _24th – Daffodill Prenders, District 11 – won by killing her last opponent, Valkyrie_

 _1st QQ – Fynnar Montane, District 4 – won by killing his last opponent, Lonnie_

 _26th – Twyline Caroll, District 8 – won when her two last opponents, Blayde and Sasha, killed each other_

 _27th – Asher Benchander, District 7 – won by killing his last opponent, Triss_

 _28th - Carta Bricker, District 6 - won by killing her last opponent, Marjoria_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG), Amadeus Shine (12th HG), Morelle Edgecombes (17th HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG), Cleaver Blackbrooke (13th HG), Griffa Barr (18th HG), Cadran Jentille (20th HG), Jonn Artokraft (22nd HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG), Sparki Wallin (23rd HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG), Fynnar Montane (1st QQ)

D5 – Mett Streeke (14th HG)

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG), Apollo Rust (15th HG), Carta Bricker (28th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG), Asher Benchander (27th HG)

D8 – Cally Featherton (19th HG), Twyline Caroll (26th HG)

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – Poppy Brookeway (16th HG), Daffodill Prenders (24th HG)


	30. 29th Hunger Games - Junkyard

**THE 29** **th** **HUNGER GAMES**

 **After the huge success of the 28th Hunger Games, with a blood-thirsty Victor and an interesting arena, the citizens of the Capitol are eager for more this year. They won't be disappointed - after the appointment of a brand-new Gamemaker, this year's Games will surely be unique, different and exciting. Plus, with the rising popularity of sponsoring and betting, everyone seems to be intrigued with what will be in store for the twenty-ninth Games.**

 **Only a few months before the Reapings are set to begin, President Coriolanus Snow marries Angelica Warden, making her the new First Lady of Panem. She seems to be a little less enthusiastic about the Hunger Games than her husband, but appears on multiple news channels and is smart enough to play along with everything her fellow Capitolites say. She is gracious and elegant, but not too opinionated - a perfect wife for the young President.**

 **In the Districts, trouble is brewing. District Ten suffers badly from water shortages, causing riots and protests as they demand more pipelines and water-tanks to be provided by the Capitol. However, their efforts are in vain, as most of the protestors are punished accordingly and the small rebellion begins to trickle away.**

 **THE LANDSCAPE**

 **The tributes find themselves in a junkyard: filled with rubbish, sharp metal objects, scrapped cars and tyres. Literal mountains of waste fill the landscape for hundreds of miles. Water seems in short supply, except for filthy streams trickling from tyres. And of course, there are a lot of rats, which in turn guarantees that plenty of flees and other parasites inhabit the stinking arena. The smell of oil hangs in the air, and the sky is a dirty yellow-gray. This is definitely not the most pleasant place to die.**

 **THE CORNUCOPIA**

 **The Cornucopia sits on a small hill of foul-smelling trash. It contains a very small amount of weapons, and these are only knives. It mostly holds goodies such as tents, plenty of food and lots of water. There is also an abundance of backpacks containing clean clothes.**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

\- Zana Brightstone - District 1 female, 16

\- Rhodium Ringwell - District 1 male, 18

\- Livilla Cronine - District 2 female, 17

\- Invictus Bronzeman - District 2 male, 18

\- Eda Baxwoll - District 3 female, 18

\- Bugg Vodwell - District 3 male, 16

\- Kaya Netter - District 4 female, 14

\- Marlinn Portshore - District 4 male, 17

\- Taylyn Snuffe - District 5 female, 16

\- Kennett Shooton - District 5 male, 12

\- Volka Sterlingside - District 6 female, 17

\- Marron Burton - District 6 male, 18

\- Jaquelina Farwood - District 7 female, 14

\- Edden Horne - District 7 male, 16

\- Fortuni Ogilby - District 8 female, 15

\- Leathe Graleman - District 8 male, 15

\- Fraya Ballantyn - District 9 female, 16

\- Brayton Sonnings - District 9 male, 18

\- Mina Tench - District 10 female, 13

\- Hallor Lennock - District 10 male, 17

\- Brooke Greenberry - District 11 female, 17

\- Rill Wildpath - District 11 male, 16

\- Lindsee Graves - District 12 female, 15

\- Zaned Humme - District 12 male, 15

 **THE GAMES**

As soon as the tributes rise up into the arena, many of them gasp and hold their noses at the stench of machinery in the air. As the seconds tick down however, most of the teens get used to the smell and start to focus on their surroundings - the piles of junk, the large metal scrap-heaps, the little rivers of engine-oil flowing down mountains of rubbish. District 6 could be in their element here: will they pull out another Victor this year?

The Bloodbath begins as soon as the counter reaches zero, the majority of the tributes heading for the trash-heap that holds up the Cornucopia. However, a select few (notably both of the tributes from 6) run away into the sprawling junkyard. There are seven tributes killed in the initial battle.

The two first deaths are caused by Careers, as are the third and fourth. Obviously the alliance this year is much stronger than the previous year's trained tributes. Livilla sends a knife into Kennett's head, while Rill is cut down by Rhodium as he tries to sprint away. Mina is strangled by Invictus, while Zana manages to slash open the stomach of Kaya, leaving the girl to bleed out on the concrete.

The fifth death occurs as Bugg reaches for a backpack, only to be stabbed in the back by Brooke. Because the only weapons this year are knives, it was thought that it would be more difficult for tributes to kill, but apparently the lack of variety is no obstacle. As Bugg falls to the ground, Brooke grabs his backpack and runs off.

The two final deaths happen only a few seconds apart - Jaquelina tries to dodge a knife thrown by Zana, but fails and the blade lands in the back of her neck. Moments later, her ally Lindsee screams in terror as Invictus bares down on her, sinking his knife into her stomach. As the surviving tributes scatter amongst the piles of metal and tires, the Bloodbath draws to a close and the Careers gather outside the Cornucopia, brandishing their weapons threateningly.

The rest of the first day sees no more deaths. Most of the tributes were smart enough to escape from the Bloodbath with food and water, although two were not so lucky - Brayton and Taylyn are left without anything except a knife each and some other supplies respectively. It also soon becomes clear that the Careers are definitely the most bloodthirsty tributes in the arena: there are no others to rival them, as even Brooke still seems shaken and disgusted by her only kill. For the first time in years, the other lower-District players will have to be extra wary of the trained teens.

 **24th - Kennett Shooton, District 5 male**

 **23rd - Rill Wildpath, District 11 male**

 **22nd - Mina Tench, District 10 female**

 **21st - Kaya Netter, District 4 female**

 **20th - Bugg Vodwell, District 3 male**

 **19th - Jaquelina Farwood, District 7 female**

 **18th - Lindsee Graves, District 12 female**

Day 2 dawns with a smattering of rain, though not enough to keep the tributes from exploring. Since the arena isn't the most eye-catching or interesting compared to past Games, many of the tributes decide to stay in their camps, but a few do risk the adventure outside. Taylyn seems eager to find supplies, and searches a nearby rubbish heap in case of any hidden gems. She finds nothing of interest, and gets a bad cut on her arm from a large piece of metal. If she doesn't get it washed and bandaged up soon, that cut could be infected.

The Careers go tribute-hunting a little later in the day, when the rain has finally stopped. Invictus spots smoke in the sky, and they head towards it, eventually discovering a sleeping Fraya. Zana kills her in her sleep and they stomp out her fire before continuing.

 **17th - Fraya Ballantyn, District 9 female**

Day 3 sees a tribute having been killed during the nighttime: this time, it's not by another tribute. A huge, terrifyingly tall rat-like mutt attacked Marron under cover of darkness, and although the tall boy attempted to defend himself, he was no match against the long-clawed, sharp-toothed creature. It looks like the Careers might have a rival after all.

In the early hours of the morning, Brayton receives the first sponsor gift of the Games, a flask of water and some expensive Capitol bread. The viewers chalk it up to his good looks - he hasn't really shown much talent in the arena yet - and meanwhile Brayton seems extremely grateful, gulping down the food and water at once.

The Careers continue on their explorative travels, not yet finding any other tributes. A drizzle of rain makes most of the remaining players stay in their camps for the rest of the day, and soon night has fallen with no more deaths.

 **16th - Marron Burton, District 6 male**

Day 4 brings one single death from dehydration - Taylyn has finally succombed to her almost inevitable fate. As her cannon shot rings out, it serves as a clear warning to the other tributes: nobody is safe here. Although there are many hiding places in the huge junkyard, there are also many ways to die. The Careers set out once more, then Zana suggests that they try lighting a fire to lure a tribute to their camp. Although they manage to make a very smoky fire with some damp pieces of wood, nobody falls for it and they are forced to continue walking.

Volka makes her way back to the Cornucopia in the late afternoon, apparently searching for any more weapons. However, all she finds are knives, along with a few backpacks. She manages to pack some extra supplies into her backpack before setting up camp outside the golden horn. She doesn't seem to remember that the Careers often come back to the Cornucopia too, and instead lights a fire. Luckily for her, despite the danger she creates for herself, none of the other tributes decide to investigate.

 **15th - Taylyn Snuffe, District 5 female**

Day 5 is the first day without deaths, which leaves plenty of time for the remaining fourteen tributes to settle fully into their arena. Despite the stink of the junkyard (which most tributes have become accustomed to) and the layers of grease and dirt that cover almost every surface, many of the tributes are fairly 'comfortable' in their new home. The Careers, having the most supplies out of everyone, appear to be enjoying themselves the most, spending the day sharpening their knives or practicing their fighting in preparation.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena, it looks like Edden has stumbled upon the secret of the arena - a fully intact hut built in the far north of the junkyard, which has a wealth of supplies stored inside. Jubilant with his discovery, he sets up camp inside the hut, obviously pleased with himself.

However, some tributes are not so lucky. On the morning of the sixth day, Hallor and Brooke encounter each other, both heading towards the Cornucopia. They half-heartedly attack each other, spending a good ten minutes grappling and shouting until Brooke manages to pull her knife out from her backpack and slash Hallor's arm. The boy stumbles away, exclaiming loudly in pain as Brooke dives away behind a pile of tyres, escaping while Hallor desperately tries to cover the wound.

Also, an alliance has been made - Fortuni and Leathe, the pair from District 8, meet up and decide to hold a truce for a few days, sharing their meagre shares of food and water. However, as they pick their way through the rubble and discarded metal, they come across Zaned, who has been hiding inside a huge tyre for most of the Games. Too sympathetic to kill him, they let him go and he scrambles away, relieved to be alive.

Day 7 marks a full week in the arena for the survivors. The Careers set out on their usual tribute-hunt, this time finding Marlinn eating his breakfast in a hand-made shelter created out of long sheets of corrugated iron. Ambushing him, Rhodium slits the boy's throat with his knife and the alliance cheers at their kill, celebrating by lighting a fire. The weather has suddenly turned cold, which means that the Careers aren't the only ones thinking about getting warmer. Brayton manages to create a small campfire, rubbing his hands together in a fruitless attempt to keep the cold away. However, he sacrafices his safety as Eda, one of the smallest but oldest tributes, suddenly emerges from behind a pile of filled bin-liners, a knife clutched in her shaking hand. She has been surviving by eating bugs and drinking oily water from inside tyres, and at the sight of Brayton's food she has become crazed with hunger. Attacking him brutally, she manages to cut open his throat before he can reach his own weapon and begins scoffing his food, obviously too hungry and thirsty to care about her actions.

 **14th - Marlinn Portshore, District 4 male**

 **13th - Brayton Sonnings, District 9 male**

Day 8 brings no more deaths, with half the number of tributes remaining. Fortuni and Leathe travel the arena, now desperately searching for water as the days become colder and their supplies run low. Relieved, they reach the Cornucopia by late morning, only to discover that Volka is already camping there. They hurriedly ask her if she wants to join their alliance, and Volka agrees, on one condition - that they don't desert her if she gets into hot water. The two District partners accept the offer and Volka shares her own supplies with them, though she still appears to be a little wary of her new companions.

Meanwhile, Edden comes out from his hiding place and starts to move around the area, having stocked up on enough supplies to keep him alive for days yet. Another bonus of the hut was that it held weapons other than knives: swords, axes, clubs and even tridents. Edden appears to have chosen a sword, and now walks through the scrap-heaps with his new weapon held at the ready.

Hallor, the tribute who was attacked by Brooke only two days earlier, finds himself in a dire situation: his arm has become infected, which means he will either have to amputate it or die from the consequences of the dirt from the junkyard having entered his bloodstream. Unable to inflict that amount of pain on himself, he tries to stop the blood flowing with a strip of cloth from his jacket, but it is quickly soaked through.

Day 9 arrives, with the Careers moving away from Marlinn's former campsite and towards the Cornucopia. Along the way, they stumble across the hut that Edden found, and eagerly ransack it, only to find that somebody else has already taken nearly all of the supplies. Fuming, Rhodium suggests that they try and track down the tribute who did so, and the others agree, obviously hoping to find the supplies. Although the alliance is stronger with numbers, they do have trouble rationing their remaining food and water, so a little extra would be most welcome.

Volka, Fortuni and Leathe prolong their stay at the Cornucopia, wanting to stay hidden for as long as possible. However, their plans are ruined when they start to hear loud scuffling noises, mostly coming from behind the golden horn. Volka goes out to investigate and screams in terror - three huge rat mutts, the same kind that attacked and killed Marron on Day 3, have scented humans and followed their trail to the Cornucopia. The trio of tributes runs, but sadly Fortuni is weighed down with most of their supplies. As Leathe grabs her hand to try and pull her along, a rat mutt grabs her legs and hauls her, shrieking, into the air. She is eaten alive as Volka and Leathe scramble over a wall of tyres and hide behind it, managing to evade the rats. Luckily for them, the mutts seem satisfied with catching only one tribute.

 **12th - Fortuni Ogilby, District 8 female**

Day 10 dawns with still eleven tributes left, so the Gamemakers decide to speed up the process a little. They unleash tens of rat mutts all over the arena, and the disgusting creatures swarm over the sprawling junkyard, intent on finding and killing the tributes whom they share this land with. Over the course of an hour, two tributes have been killed - Edden, who is attacked by five mutts at once, and Eda, who although had food and water was too weak to fend off the rampaging muttations. Content with these two deaths, the Gamemakers call off the mutts and the rest of the tributes relax a little. The Career alliance, still intact, realise that the numbers have now been narrowed down to nine remaining players. Determined to get some more kills in, they set off tribute-hunting.

Towards the end of the day, Zaned arrives at the Cornucopia, almost dead of starvation. Like Eda, he mostly survived off bugs and maggots that lived amongst the rubbish heaps, but he is driven to desperation and nearly collapses at the entrance. Unfortunately for him, Volka, Fortuni and Leathe took most of the remaining supplies when they fled the previous day, so he can only find scraps on the floor. Eventually, he becomes too weak to even move more than a few feet, and rests beside the wall. His death is more or less guaranteed.

 **11th - Edden Horne, District 7 male**

 **10th - Eda Baxwoll, District 3 female**

Day 11 comes, with Zaned newly dead of starvation. His cannon shot is what awakens the tributes, and it is quickly discovered that there are now only eight tributes left. Tensions are growing in the arena, and the Careers decide to make a move. After a few hours of tireless traveling, they find Brooke sheltering in a structure she has made herself out of tyres and sheets of scrap metal. She, like Zaned, is slowly dying of starvation, and seems almost glad to be put out of her misery as Livilla stabs her in the chest.

Leathe and Volka are concerned when they hear the second cannon of the day. As the numbers go down, the likelihood of their alliance persevering becomes less and less. Finally, Leathe asks if they should part ways, but Volka seems unwilling to leave without a fair fight. Brandishing her weapon, she challenges him and Leathe knows that there is no safe way out this time.

The former allies start to brawl, but after only about ten minutes of fighting it soon turns into a fight of life-or-death. Volka eventually manages to pin down the younger boy and drives her knife straight into his chest without warning. As the boy's cannon shot rings out, Volka seems to stare in shock at what she has done, before getting to her feet and beginning to cry. It seems like she is regretting her actions sorely, but in these Games, you can only think about your own survival.

 **9th - Zaned Humme, District 12 male**

 **8th - Brooke Greenberry, District 11 female**

 **7th - Leathe Graleman, District 8 male**

Day 12 begins similarly to Day 11, with a cannon shot announcing a tribute's death immediately. Hallor has finally given up and he has died from the infection in his wound. Now, the Final Five has been decided - Zana, Rhodium, Livilla, Invictus and Volka.

However, it is clear that Volka's strength is fading. The murder of her ally has struck her hard, and she seems overcome with grief and remorse as she eats the last of her rations and holds her head in her hands, apparently giving up hope. Meanwhile, ever nearing her, the Careers stay oddly quiet, knowing what will happen if they manage to kill this last victim. The ending scene won't be pretty for any of them, but unless Volka manages to use her knife again, they'll be faced with a battle they've been preparing for throughout the entire Games.

 **6th - Hallor Lennock, District 10 male**

Day 13 dawns with a bout of rain, but this doesn't deter the Careers. Instead, they stride on more determined than ever, and by mid-afternoon they have arrived at Volka's campsite. The girl seems to feel indifferent about her own death, not even bothering to defend herself as Livilla approaches her, a blade held tightly in her hand. Then, just as Livilla reaches for Volka's throat, the District 6 girl whips around and sends her own knife straight into Livilla's stomach.

It only takes a few minutes for the Career girl to die, and the cannon shot seems to trigger an instinct inside every tribute. The three remaining Careers attack Volka with full force, shouting and kicking and screaming insults at her until she is curled up in a ball, protected her head with her hands. Sneering and uttering one last farewell, Zana drives her knife into Volka's chest. Too broken and injured to move, Volka dies slowly, her blood mixing with a greasy pool of diesel and rainwater. When her cannon shot rings out, the Careers turn to face each other with a kind of steely resignedness. This is what it all has come down to. The Final Three - the remaining Careers, the strongest of the bunch.

Invictus is the first to attack, running at Zana in an attempt to stab her through the stomach. However, she dodges nimbly past him and kicks him in the back of the knee, sending him sprawling to the ground. Rhodium watches stiffly as his District partner sends her knife through Invictus' back, smiling coldly at Rhodium as he lifts his head to meet her gaze. This is the fight that will truly decide the Victor - but either way, District 1 will have a winner this year.

Rhodium makes a duck-and-roll, kicking out with his legs and causing Zana to stumble, tripping over a piece of metal behind her and cutting her leg on it. Cursing in frustration, she throws a knife towards his head, but Rhodium dodges it and grabs her neck, holding the girl in a headlock while he takes out his own knife. However, he never gets to deal the killing blow as Zana kicks his shin hard, forcing him to let her go. Spinning on her heel, she drives her knife into his shoulder. Rhodium grunts in pain but refuses to give up, charging again and this time managing to make his own attack, slashing the blade of his knife across Zana's throwing arm. She drops her knife and Rhodium swoops down to grab it, holding both blades to her throat and cornering her against a pile of tyres. Zana seems to search the area for an escape route, but there is none. With one last signature smirk, she closes her eyes and Rhodium draws the blades across her throat.

Stepping away from the body as it crumples to the ground, the Career boy lets out a hoarse shout and raises his knives to the sky as the Victor of the 29th Hunger Games.

 **THE VICTOR**

Rhodium Ringwell - District 1 male

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Although the nerves were damaged in his shoulder after the injury he sustained in the arena, Rhodium was definitely one of the more better-off tributes. Like all of the Career Victors, he was trained to deal with trauma and guilt from a young age, meaning that any grief or pain he felt from the arena was quickly hidden or forced down. During his time in the spotlight, he wasn't admired greatly - there were other more interesting Victors to interview and exploit, such as Carta Bricker of last year's Games or Fynnar Montane of the first Quarter Quell. Although Rhodium was appreciated by the Capitol, he was often forgotten because of his average looks and particularly average skills. He lived until the age of 61, dying of food poisoning in the Capitol.

 **FAMILY INTERVIEW**

Rhodium came from one of the more middle-class families in District 1, and his mother and father seem delighted with his Victory. "This moment has been our dream - and Rhodium's dream - for a very long time, ever since he first started training," his father Grante says proudly. His wife Penella seems equally pleased. "Rhodium always had the charm, talent and qualities of a good Victor," she praises warmly. "Not one of us doubted he would win." Rhodium's two sisters, Charyelle and Verrise, seem very happy with their older brother's Victory.

 **A/N: So, another chapter out, and pretty soon after the first one of my comeback! I hope you're all enjoying these recent installments. I'm pretty sure these are getting longer, too - we broke a record last time with 3,900+ words…which I'm really happy about. Of course, quality over quantity, but it's nice to put out big chapters, I feel like there's more detail. Another Victory for District 1, a bit overdue maybe - what did you guys think of Rhodium? Please, feel free to review, it motivates me to write more. Remember to post your thoughts down below!  
(We hit 4,000 words!)**

 **Victors List**

 _1st - Ambro Fray – District 10 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lud_

 _2nd - Midas Redfold – District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Kall_

 _3rd - Laria Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Kylo_

 _4th - Aqua Jonson, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Timm_

 _5th - Seth Fairpine, District 7 male – won when his opponent, Zayda, was killed by a fallen tree_

 _6th - Hestia Blaine, District 4 female – won by killing her last opponent, Cryssa_

 _7th - Traff Fletcher, District 12 male – won when his opponent drowned_

 _8th - Laxander Brow, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cayn_

 _9th - Tekka Noreal, District 3 female – won when her last opponent, Kilda, was killed by a caterpillar_

 _10th – Melody Brighte, District 10 female – won by killing her last opponent, Rya_

 _11th – Cindya Graychime, District 9 female – won by killing her last opponent, Uist_

 _12th – Amadeus Shine, District 1 male – won by killing his last opponent, Gregorie_

 _13th – Cleaver Blackbrooke, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Janice_

 _14th – Mett Streeke, District 5 male – won by killing his last opponent, Cob_

 _15th – Apollo Rust, District 6 male – won by killing his last opponent, Hartford_

 _16th – Poppy Brookeway, District 11 female – won by killing her last opponent, Christopher_

 _17th – Morelle Edgecombes, District 1 female – won by killing her last opponent, Aluminum_

 _18th – Griffa Barr, District 2 female – won by killing her last opponent, Harvey_

 _19th – Cally Featherton, District 8 female – won by killing her last opponent, Keld_

 _20th – Cadran Jentille, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Splashe_

 _21st – Fritta Armento, District 12 female – won by killing her last opponent, Carmelita_

 _22nd – Jonn Artokraft, District 2 male – won by killing his last opponent, Coir_

 _23rd – Sparki Wallin, District 3 female – won by killing her last opponent, Seaha_

 _24th – Daffodill Prenders, District 11 female – won by killing her last opponent, Valkyrie_

 _1st QQ – Fynnar Montane, District 4 male – won by killing his last opponent, Lonnie_

 _26th – Twyline Caroll, District 8 female – won when her two last opponents, Blayde and Sasha, killed each other_

 _27th – Asher Benchander, District 7 male – won by killing his last opponent, Triss_

 _28th - Carta Bricker, District 6 female - won by killing her last opponent, Marjoria_

 _29th - Rhodium Ringwell, District 1 male - won by killing his last opponent, Zana_

 **List of Districts & Victors**

D1 – Midas Redfold (2nd HG), Amadeus Shine (12th HG), Morelle Edgecombes (17th HG), Rhodium Ringwell (29th HG)

D2 – Laria Barr (3rd HG), Cleaver Blackbrooke (13th HG), Griffa Barr (18th HG), Cadran Jentille (20th HG), Jonn Artokraft (22nd HG)

D3 – Tekka Noreal (9th HG), Sparki Wallin (23rd HG)

D4 – Aqua Jonson (4th HG), Hestia Blaine (6th HG), Fynnar Montane (1st QQ)

D5 – Mett Streeke (14th HG)

D6 – Laxander Brow (8th HG), Apollo Rust (15th HG), Carta Bricker (28th HG)

D7 – Seth Fairpine (5th HG), Asher Benchander (27th HG)

D8 – Cally Featherton (19th HG), Twyline Caroll (26th HG)

D9 – Cindya Graychime (11th HG)

D10 – Ambro Fray (1st HG), Melody Brighte (10th HG)

D11 – Poppy Brookeway (16th HG), Daffodill Prenders (24th HG)


End file.
